


Drifting, Weightless

by kirstensnyder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18th Century, 19-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 28 year old Harry Styles, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Bittersweet Ending, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Clergy, Dark aspects, First Time, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Poetry, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, No Lube, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pirate Harry, Politics, Praise Kink, Prostitute Louis, Prostitution Roleplay, Royalty, Smol Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Top Harry, Violence, Voyeurism, Wax Play, as always, condoms didn't exist lol, everything pretty much, kinda??, lots of, not that graphic, pirate raid, pirates drink a lot of rum oops, prostitute cara, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstensnyder/pseuds/kirstensnyder
Summary: The one where Louis is a mollyboy, aka male prostitute, in the 18th century, and Harry is a pirate."Love is a misunderstanding between two fools"~ Oscar Wilde





	1. Pretty Boy

**Part 1: Pretty Boy**

 

 

_"She had a heart of gold_

_once she was witty and bold_

_and now she was sold_

_for a dime a dozen_

_that's why she lost her flare_

_thinking her experience was unfair_

_she knew it was impolite to stare_

_yet she did it anyway_

_she did not care"_

_~ A. Bentley_

 

Harrys eyes scan over the map spread across his wooden desk. His lip caught between his teeth as he thinks on his plan. He's planning on heading east, where there's a town that is full of easy targets for a pillage. There's been a lot of piracy lately, but Harry thinks the men are getting a bit bored of taking from other pirates. Harry must agree, it's much more appealing to steal from civilians who don't see it coming. Makes the whole game more interesting to play. There's a knock on Harrys door, three knocks to be exact. It must be Zayn, Harry assumes. 

Before he can invite the visitor in, the door is already swinging open and a tan, raven haired man  emerges. Only Zayn can walk in without order to, Harry's decided. Zayn is the only member of the crew he can fully trust. Harry has always had trust issues. But when you're a captain of pirate ship, trust is nearly everything. 

"Boats in shipshape Captain," Zayn announces, stepping in front of Harrys desk, hands placed behind his back. "I have to warn , the men are getting antsy. It's been a while since we've been on land...The lack of wenches and mollyboys is a bit frustrating to 'em, savvy?" He finishes, raising his eyebrows towards the captain. 

The lack of land is getting to Zayn as well, if not he wouldn't be here warning Harry about it. "Aye," Harry hums out, pushing out his chair and standing up. Harry can't deny his sexual frustration either. It's been a few months since they've docked. A few months without shoving his cock into someone feels like a whole year sometimes. "Set sail to dock at Lankfort, They've got the best rum 'round these parts" Harry decides, Zayn nodding in agreement. Rum to a pirate is like water. Can't live without it. "Inform Horan that his post tonight is on deck, will teach him a lesson about snatching extra bread at dinner" He lets out a deep chuckle, shaking his head in amusement. Horan's an alright bloke, the most optimistic one on this ship really. But his damn appetite gets him into shite all the time. 

"Aye aye captain" Zayn laughs out before exiting the quarters. 

Harry lets out a relieved sigh before making his way to his bed and sitting down at the bottom of the mattress. Lankfort does indeed have the best rum, but their people are below average. Harry can't help his high standards, he's a bloody captain of his own ship after all, he deserves the best. The prostitutes there work for most of the crew, and everyone always seems fulfilled after a visit so why the hell not. Harry makes his way over to his wardrobe and changes into more appropriate attire. Attire that will let everyone know he's a captain. He stick his sparrow pin through the flap of his coat, gearing up his weapons just incase anything came to that. Lankfort is usually safe for pirates though. The government tends to steer clear of these types of towns. So he only attaches his gold sword and his small, rose designed dagger. Can't always be too sure though. 

Harry rolls up the map spread across his desk and carefully hides it in one of the desks drawers. Never leave your map out in the open for everyone to see, you never know who's a traitor. He can feel the ship pull to a stop and listens as footsteps of the crew erode his ears. He grabs his hat and places it on before walking out of his room. The crew is scrambling to get the ship docked as the sun slowly starts to disappear behind the flags. Pirates hour, the best hour. Harry sucks in a deep breath, taking in the crisp air of the night. His eyes travel across deck and land on a very irritated Irish man. He can't help but smile a bit smugly. He probably won't learn his lesson, but Harry enjoys getting under the overly sensitive mans skin. He needs to toughen up anyhow, being the newest member is always rough, especially when you act in the ways Horan does. 

"We're docked Captain...Luciles place seems packed tonight, shall we try the Tavern then?" Zayn questions as he walks up to Harry. 

Zayn is not only a member of Harrys crew, but he's also Harrys best mate. Although Harry would never admit that of course. 

"Aye" Harry agrees, staring off into the distance of the dimly light town. 

He has a strange feeling about tonight, but pushes it aside because of his desperate need for some rum. 

~~~

Louis rubs his lips together after he smears some lipstick on to his lips. It's a a very light pink color, so not everyone can tell he's got any on. Molly boys are prevalent in society, but they are very hidden in certain areas. This is one of those areas. He knows he has to be very careful with himself tonight. If he flirts with the wrong man, he could easily be dead by the end of the night. 

"Golly...never seen a lad like you before" Louis hears a soft voice from behind him and quickly jumps up, shoving the lipstick into the pockets of his trousers. The petite women puts her hands up in defense as she takes a step closer to the man. "You outta be more careful, putting makeup on out here in the open is dangerous." She warns, a sincere smile forming her chapped lips. He can already tell she's a lady of the night, or prostitute if we're being technical. Louis prefers lady of the night, and molly boy for himself. Prostitutes are stigmatized, looked down upon, as most people are now a days. They're just doing their jobs, the only jobs they are able to find. It makes Louis feel a bit guilty. He's chosen to do this, even though he's had other choices. But those other choices would have made him someone he is not. Most people don't really have a choice. "Caroline...Though most call me Cara" She sticks her hand out, introducing herself to Louis. He smiles back, politely wrapping their dainty fingers together and shaking. 

"Louis...Have you, uh, have you worked this tavern before?" Louis questions, letting go of her hand. 

"Aye...Crawling with pirates passing through, sometimes a real wealthy man comes along, but very rarely. First time in town?" She shoots back, as Louis notices she's got a missing tooth and some scars on her right cheek. She must have been through quite a lot, most in this profession have. Maybe Louis shouldn't have left. He knew there would be pirates here, but never fully prepared himself for them. Pirates are brutal and cruel. Louis' mum use to tell him stories of said pirates, to scare him to never going to towns like these he presumes. He wonders if his Mum is worried back at home, or if his father has brainwashed her into thinking Louis is a sin. He assumes the latter. "Yes first time...first time here. Needed a change of scenery" He lies straight through his teeth. What he wanted to say was first time being a Molly boy. First time selling his body. First time in general. First time with everything in his life at this moment. But he can't fully trust anyone with that information. At least not yet. "Stick with me girls and I, we watch out for each other here" She grabs Louis' arm lightly and pulls him into the basement of the tavern with her. 

The tavern is bright with light up lanterns and loud chatter throughout the air. It smells of alcohol, mainly rum, some tobacco, and what Louis could only think is, sex. There's some locals in the building, mostly men with their wives, or lonely working men looking for an escape. Louis immediately notices the array of pirates scattered in each corner of the room. Each have a sword, or dagger strapped to their hips. Louis wonders if they'd use them on him, the ones who would take offense to a homosexual boy. Probably. Louis still never understood how his homosexuality offended so many. Yet it does, and he knows he has to keep it hush or else he could be hung for it. Or worse. "Arse upward" Cara giggles into my ear before making her way to a incredibly drunk man at the bar. Arse upwards in better terms, means good luck. Yeah, luck is exactly what Louis needs. He swallows the lump in his throat as he scans the room, trying to find a customer. How in the world did he end up here, he wonders. 

He knows how he ended up here, it's because of his stubbornness of course. Once his father found out about his homosexuality, he was given an ultimatum. He could either continue to live under his families roof, be married off to some girl with a wealthy elitist family, and keep his 'sinful' urges covered up, or continue to live this dammed life, as his father called it, and be disowned from the family. Of course he chose the latter. He not only wants to prove his bitter father wrong about how he can live on his own without their families wealth, but he also doesn't want to hide. Even though he'd still have to hide his homosexuality from the public of course, at least he could be who he was with himself. There's also the small sliver of hope he'd one day find a man like him, who would want to be with him in secret. That's only just a sliver of hope of course. After a few weeks of living on the streets, begging for spare change, and sheltering at soup kitchens, he eventually came to the conclusion he needed a job. He attempted to work at a nearby farm, but the work turned out to be extremely baring to the body and, well, the owners somehow found out about his situation. By found out, his father has made sure to contact jobs across the lands to make it nearly impossible for Louis to encounter one. His fathers malicious plan worked. A few weeks after job hunting and nearly slicing his hand off at some unsanitary factory, he met a lady of the night. Her name was Jillian, she was a sweet older women whom had been in the business since she was sixteen. Sad story really. She briefed Louis on the business, and offered up locations with lack of Molly boys. So now here he is, in Lankfort. 

Louis is broken from his thoughts and intense search for a customer once he hears a bitter voice come from behind him "Get out me way beef head" A man grumbles at me as he roughly pushes past Louis, spitting at his shoes as he walks past. Louis hadn't realized he was standing like a lost puppy in the middle of the room. He lets out a soft sigh as he shuffles towards the bar, ordering himself a drink. Pubs are nasty places in general, but pubs filled with pirates and prostitutes. Well, most places like these would be looked down upon. Louis begins to miss his home whenever he's in situations like these. He use to be clean, living a lavish life. Never once could physically smell the scent of sex. He shakes his head to himself and grabs his drink, sipping at it as he lifts himself up and places his bum on one of the wooden stools. He put himself into this situation, he just has to deal. 

"Rum, keep 'em coming yeah?" Louis hears a deep voice appear beside him, feeling a broad shoulder brush against his. Someone's sitting beside him, he assumes. For some reason the close presence makes him nervous. He has to make an advance towards someone, it's been days since he's eaten last and..he needs the money. He chugs down the rest of his drink and takes in a sharp breath, trying to gain some courage. Louis lifts his head and glances over at the side profile of the man beside him. The hat casting a show over his cheek is covering most of his face, so all Louis can see is the lower half of his face. Full lips. Louis clears his throat, in hopes of getting the mans attention, but he doesn't seem to budge. Just tosses down a glass of rum. Louis notices his attire and immediately regrets his decision to sit here. A pirate. Louis knows he would have to encounter one, but didn't plan on it the first night. He should excuse himself. Should move off the stool and find a drunk local to advance upon. A local who doesn't have a shinny dagger on his hip. 

Louis' heart starts to race as the man feels the stare and looks over at the molly boy. Harry furrows his eyebrows from the nervous look. "What're ye lookin at boy?" Harry questions, scrunching up his nose slightly. Is this boy wearing makeup? Harry wonders as he examines the face of the person beside him. Harry can't help but chuckle from the terrified look that spreads across the face of the boy. He can't help but find pride in himself. He quite enjoys causing fear, guess it's a pirate thing. 

Louis can feel his stomach tying into knots once the man questions him. His head is swarming with options. Most are telling him to run away, to get the hell away from the pirate with a bloody dagger, but he stays. Frozen for a split second before he forces something out. "Uh, y...you" He regrets it almost immediately. That is a bold advance for someone who wants to be hidden, He thinks to himself. Louis watches as the other mans lips curve into a smug smirk. Does he know he's a Molly boy? Louis' mind fills with a variety of questions of the sort. Louis sucks in a sharp breath, preparing to possibly be beaten up, or die. Either or. 

"With words like that ye looking for trouble, pretty boy like you should be careful what he says to pirates" Harry speaks, raising his eyebrows as he leans a bit closer to the dainty boy, intrigued by him already. 

Louis can't help but preen from the pirates words. Well, the words pretty boy to be exact. If he had wanted to kill Louis, he would most certainly not be calling him pretty, Louis had decided. "What do you suppose I do say then?" Louis questions, raising his eyebrows slightly and leaning in, licking over his lips. The pirates face seems to almost light up from Louis' words, a deep chuckle rumbling from his chest. Louis watches the pirates lips wrap around the glass of rum before shooting it down. Louis believes that's his third glass he's shoot down, but he isn't too sure. The pirates fingers circle the rim of the glass as he slouches down some in his chair, spreading his legs so his knee taps the tiny mans leg. 

"Compliment me ship...Pirates love that" The man shrugs, glancing back over to the boy and raising his eyebrows. Of course pirates love that, anything to stroke their massive egos. Louis furrows his eyebrows, glancing around the room for a moment before back to the pirate. "And how would one do that without physically seeing the ship? Would you like me to imagine it?" Louis asks, genuinely curious but adding a bit of sass to his words. Just to test the waters. The pirate takes it well, simply humming from Louis's words and standing up. He gives Louis a look before turning his back and walking out of the tavern. Louis isn't quite sure if following the pirate would hurt him in the long wrong, but that doesn't stop him from doing so. Louis shivers slightly once the cold air hits his skin, following closely behind the pirate. The degree always drops towards this hour.

Harry didn't anticipate his fuck tonight to be with a molly boy, but as he's walking him to his ship he can't really turn back now. Sure, he's fucked some here and there, but never one like this. This ones beauty reminds him of the treasure he and his crew loots. Polished and new. His crew ports at Lankfort quite a lot because of their rum, but he has never once seen this boy. And Harry is good at remembering faces. Harry stops once he reaches the dock and turns around, watching the nervous boy jog up to him. He's even smaller than Harry had thought. He towers over the boy. He must be about eighteen, although maybe he just has a youthful glow to him. He leans his body against the wood, eyeing the boy up and down. Oh, he is going to ravish him tonight, Harry smiles from his own thoughts, clearing his throat as a push for the boy to speak. 

Louis takes the hint, quickly eyeing the large ship behind the man. The sails have dark sparrows on them, must be their symbol Louis assumes, and it's all wood. The good kind of wood though. Expensive kind. "Your ships a beaut" Louis breaths out, stumbling a bit closer to the man. His nerves are now getting stronger. This man has brought him to his ship, there is a very obvious reason for that. 

Harry notices the boys nerves, wondering the reason behind them. Surly it isn't because of the deed. Harry has been with plenty of prostitutes, they're all usually very good at this part. Being flirtatious and seducing their way into Harrys cabin. But harry feels as though he's the one being seductive in this case. "We call her the Sparrow...what do I call you?" Harry asks, taking a step closer to the boy, in his space now. Harrys a bit in patient, he will admit. Staring at this masterpiece and not being able to absolutely wreck it right here and now is agonizing. If it were acceptable, Harry would pin him against the dock and fuck the whore for anyone to see. Harry almost feels bad for thinking the boy a whore, almost. 

Louis fiddles a bit with his fingers as the man steps closer, sucking in his bottom lip. Does he give the pirate his real name, Louis ponders as the pirate shifts closer. "Pretty boy" He decides on, a small smirk pressing his lips. Telling him who he really is feels a bit more intimate, and Louis knows none of this is going to be intimate. "Would you like me to call you Captain?" Louis toys, searching the pirates amused expression. Louis isn't quite sure if he is the captain or not, but he did refer to the ship as his and..well, he looks like a captain. 

"Harry would do just fine" The pirate hums out, leaning down a bit so his face is hovering near the boys, "Well, pretty boy, I would much appreciate getting you out of your clothes and into my bed as that is your job, correct?" Harry says bluntly, impatience and concern taking over his mind. This boy is strange, that Harry knows. Harry almost can't believe this boy is a whore. Seems almost too polished to be one. Too clean. Harry watches the boy physically swallow from his words, and that sets his brain off. Yeah, this boy is most certainly not a whore, Harry decides. 

Correct, it is Louis' job. His job that he has never done up until right now. Louis is a bit taken a back by the pirates bluntness, nerves shooting through the sky as well. Louis can feel himself begin to panic, but he pushes those emotions aside, not wanting to give away anything. He can already tell the pirate is suspicious of him. Most prostitute are very forward and flirtatious with the men, even touchy if they're confident enough. Louis just feels like a nervous wreck. But he has to pull himself together. I can do this, he reminds himself, stepping more into the pirates space this time. "Correct...we would need to board your ship first Harry, unless you prefer me on this dock" Louis teases, everything inside of him is screaming run away but he won't deny the pull this pirate has on him. He is a very handsome pirate, as much as it would kill his mother saying that. Louis also quite likes the way Harry stares at him. Like he's a piece of treasure...or a whore. Probably just a whore. 

Harry brings his hand up, pinching Louis' chin and laughing darkly from the boys words, "I prefer you with your mouth on my cock, pretty boy" Harry admits, dropping his hand from Louis' chin and grabbing the boys arm tightly, tugging him with him to his ship. 

Louis stumbles closely behind the pirate, Harry, pit of his stomach bubbling up and cheeks burning hot from Harrys words. He's so blunt with everything he says. Louis quite likes that as well. They both step onto the walkway, and up to the ships deck. There's a blonde man guarding the entrance and he takes a step back as Harry tips his hat at him. "Captain" The Irish bloke smiles amusingly and the, now captain, just rolls his eyes. 

They make their way across the main deck, stopping at a red door. The pirate quickly opens it up, tugging the smaller boy inside with him. Harry shuts the door, locking it as Louis stumbles further into his quarters. There's a bed in the back corner, covered in read sheets and framed with a dark wooden bed frame. A desk is in the middle of the room as you enter, a feather pen and sheets of paper on top of it. There's two light candles in the corners of the room. Another door towards the back of the room, in which Harry assumes is the wash room, and a velvet red circle couch next to the door. He's living quite lavishly for a pirate, Louis believes. 

Harry makes his way over to his bed, tossing his hat on his desk on the way and shrugging his coat off once he reaches the end of it. He eyes over the small boy in curiosity as he watches him examine his quarters. Normal prostitutes would have been pouncing on him already. He begins to take off his blouse, slowly unbuttoning as the boy in question still had yet to move from his spot, eyes roaming Harrys room. "Never been on a pirate ship?" Harry questions, dropping his blouse and stepping over to the boy. "Fascinating, considering you being a whore and all" Harry says bluntly, wanting to know the truth. He hates being in the dark. 

Louis' eyes shift to Harry, a very shirtless Harry, once he speaks. He knows, Louis thinks, Oh god he knows, he worried. His heart starts pounding again and he can feel his body start to shake. Fuck. "Uh...guess pirates don't fancy me" Louis shrugs, biting down hard on his bottom lip and cursing at himself in his head. What a silly response, he thinks. 

"Hard to believe" Harry shoots back immediately, stepping more into Louis' space again. Harry grabs his wrists and tugs him forward, placing the boys hands on the waist band of his trousers. "How much?" Harry asks, taking out his dagger and pointing it at the boys chest. This makes Louis' eyes grow big and a small gasp leaves his lips. Before he can push the pirate away, or try to escape this terrifying situation, Harrys picking up a piece of Louis' shirt with the tip of the dagger and cutting through the fabric til Louis is topless. Harry laughs devilishly from the look of the boy. Harry would never pull a dagger on an angel, unless it were to rip their clothe off of course. 

At least he didn't kill me, Louis assures himself. Now Louis is going to have to find himself a new shirt though. The pirate lightly places the dagger against the boys chest and continues to crowd him until his back is pinned against the wood wall. He puts his dagger back in it's pouch and places on hand flat against the wood, beside the pretty boys head. "I want to ravish you, so please, tell me a price." The pirate breaths out, almost sounding like a beg but Louis wouldn't take it that far. 

Free, is what Louis would say if he could. He can't help the physical attraction he has to the man. Who wouldn't like what they see? And the way he speaks, so proper for a pirate, Louis thinks. Ravish you...Louis wants to be ravished by him. "One shilling" Louis stumbles out and before he could even breath Harry is leaning forward and pressing his lips to the boys. Louis feels his big hand wrap around the back of his neck and tangle his fingers into his hair. Their bodies press together and Louis tugs at the hem of his trousers, wanting them off. 

A loud bang startle both of the men, Harry quickly breaking the kiss and stepping back. Louis watches as Harry grabs his blouse and throws it back out, buttoning the shirt in lightening speed. Harry rushes to his desk and take out a small blunderbuss, a gun, from his drawer. He walks back over to Louis, making eye contact. 

"Stay" He warns and of course Louis listens. Because who would disagree with a pirate carrying a sword, a dagger, and a gun? An idiot would disagree, and Louis is far from one. 

Harry open the door, leaving Louis behind in his room. He doesn't quite understand why he did that. He knew there was to be a fight outside of his door. Knew it would be other pirates judging by the sound of the bang and muffled voices of his crew. Any other prostitute he'd let try to run off the ship without getting killed. But not Louis, he made him stay in his quarters. Why is he trying to protect a silly whore? Who knows. 

Harry draws his sword out, pointing his gun at the enemy pirates as he watches a flood of them enter his ship. It turns into a bloody fight, but of course Harrys crew wins, killing most of the foolish pirates that thought they could pillage The Sparrow, while others ran away like cowardly men. 

"Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!" Harry calls out to the crew as he makes sure Zayn has made it back to the ship. The crew scrambles and begins to un anchor the ship, setting sail away from the town of Lankfort. 

Harry lets out a sigh, leaning against the ships railing and running his hands over his face. "Captain, something wrong?" Zayn asks, because he's always nosying around in Harrys business. 

"Captains got a whore in his quarters" Niall cackles out, and it take everything in Harry not to strangle the life out of the annoyingly cheerful bloke. Of course he would find joy out of this mess of a situation. 

Harry knew they would have to set sail immediately once his ship was under threat. He knew walking out of his room. He knew as soon as he heard the commotion outside of his door. So why in the hell did he tell that whore to stay in his quarters? If he even is a whore, Harry wonders, One shilling? No way he's a whore after that price, Harry decides. 

Zayn gives Harry a look of concern but Harry just brushes it off. He will figure this out, can just drop the kid off at the next port. 

One problem: The next port that welcomes pirates is a three days voyage. 

"This'll be interesting" 

Niall gets a punch to the side for that comment. What? He's got a big mouth on him, should learn to keep it shut in front of his captain. 

Harry makes his way back to his room only to find said whore laying across his bed, fast asleep. Who in the hell can sleep when there's a pirate quarrel outside the door? What a strange lad, Harry thinks. A very strange lad. 

Niall was right about one thing, this will indeed be interesting. 


	2. Sweet Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy be-lated Harrys birthday !! 
> 
> I am really sorry this took so long to update. I've been feeling under the weather lately and have some personal issues I'm dealing with. But this weeks a new week and I'm feeling much better. 
> 
> This chapters is a big chunk of smut, but I promise there will be more plot in the next chapters and you'll get to see more of Harrys past :) 
> 
> Also there's a french line in this chapter that translates to "On your knees, pretty whore" ;)
> 
> Enjoy loves xx

** Part 2: Sweet Creature **

Louis' eyes flutter open as he feels a slight migrain pinches behind his forehead. Drinking is something he enjoys on occasion, so a minor hangover is bound to occur when he does. He's not like a drunk or anything, not like the excessive drinking pirates do. 

Shit, Louis remembers, quickly shooting up in the bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They scan the room, noticing similar furniture from last night, then his eyes fall to the body next to him. Long and...naked. Pirates have no shame, and with that length Louis can't really blame them. He sucks in a sharp breath before slowly crawling off of the bed and tip toeing to the cabins door. 

He remembers last night, wasn't that drunk. Remembers his almost first experience as a Molly boy. Remembers the pirate that took him to his ship. Remembers that same pirate ordering him to stay put as he vanished off to fight another crew of pirates, is what he is assuming, so he did. It just so happened that he found himself waiting on the bed, for that pirate to finish. He was drunk and sleepy, who could blame a man for falling asleep on a comfy mattress when he's use to sleeping on the ground for the past months.  That same pirate didn't seem to mind considering he fell asleep next to the Molly boy, naked. Louis swears he they didn't do anything last night and he feels slightly bad for it. But maybe this is god telling him he shouldn't do this. Maybe it's fate. 

Or not.

As Louis' fingers wrap around the steel of the doorknob, a deep groan travels across the room. 

"Plan on swimming back to Lankfort? 

Louis freezes for a moment, eyebrows furrowing from the pirates words. "Pardon?" Louis manages out, hearing the creeks of the bed and feet on the wooden floor inching closer behind him. Before he can turn around to face the man, there's a soft trail of fingertips running up his wrist, to the back of his elbow. "Ye don't feel the movement of the ship?" The pirates gravely morning voice whispers, sending some type of chills down the smaller boys spine. Louis shakes his head slowly as the man wraps his fingers around his arm, spinning him around and stepping into his space, crowding him against the cold, wooden door. Louis just now realizes he is shirtless as well. Oh, maybe that's due to the fact that the pirate destroyed my shirt last night with his dagger, he ponders a bit annoyed now. He lets his eyes trail down the bare tattooed chest, to be relieved from the sight. Somehow the pirate managed to pull on trousers before making his way over. Louis didn't think he could take him much seriously completely nude. 

"The next pirate welcoming port is a three day voyage..." 

Christ, of fucking course this would happen to Louis. He tries to become a molly boy and somehow ends up on a pirate ship for three whole days. God is really testing him...if god even looks down upon him anymore. "Why...why wasn't I woken before you set sail?" Falls from Louis' lips, but he already regrets his words when the pirates face scrunches up in annoyance. 

"Right, in the mist of a raid the captain should have been attending to his whore." The tall man scoffs out, taking a step back. Louis tries to not be offended by the name, but it is hard not to with the way it was spoken at him. Louis decided he doesn't want to be that anymore...although, boarding a pirates ship for three days may disagree with him. "Should be grateful ye weren't shark bait...The crew would've had ye walking the plank" He rolls his eyes, turning around and striding over to his wardrobe. 

Louis watches, a bit embarrassed as the pirate begins to dress himself. Suppose the pirate might be right on that. There were so many scenarios in which Louis would be dead, and if it wasn't for the captains orders he would be. 

"Thank you...I greatly appreciate your kindness" Louis decides to say, causing a snort laugh to leave the pirate. Louis thinks that's fairly rude considering he just thanked him. A formal way to answer would be a you're welcome, not a bloody laugh. 

"Aye" Harry hums, turning back around once he's fully dressed, sliding his feet into his black boots. "Stay out me way, savvy?" The pirate raises his eyebrows as he steps back over to the molly boy, tilting his head to the side as a way to tell the boy to move. Louis nods his head before stepping away from the door. "Understood" He answers as the pirate lets out another snort before exiting the room. 

~~

"Ye have a pretty whore in your quarters all day and spent it with ugly pirates instead? A bit questionable" Zayn laughs as he leans against the side of the ship, puffing out the smoke from his cigar. Harry lets out a muffled laugh as he eyes over his working crew, hands held together behind his back. Harry enjoys being apart of the crew that keeps the ship sail. He rather enjoys being in charge of everything as well. That is why he's captain. As well as the fact that he's known for his sword fighting skills. Harry never misses. "Shan't question your Captain, Malik" Harry points, raising his eyebrow teasingly. Harry isn't a dictator, he likes a bit of banter. Usually only from Zayn though. Zayn is correct to question Harry. He isn't quite sure why he hasn't gone in there and made the pretty boy get down on his knees for him. Maybe it's because he has an annoying feeling that the boy is in fact not a real prostitute. Either that or he wouldn't be able to stop. Harry has never seen such a pretty boy before. Never seen such plump lips, or tan smooth skin, or bright blue eyes. The boys body is built very femininely as well. Small waist and wide hips, a perfectly round arse to top it all off. That pretty boy would be Harrys downfall. Would cloud his mind of his duties as a captain. If he never left his room this morning, he wouldn't see the sea for three whole days. 

"Aye, going to make me walk the plank?" Zayn shoots back with an eye roll, pushing himself off the side of the ship and stepping over to the captain. 

"Would rid me of your nuisance" Harry shrugs, causing the olive skinned man to laugh, shaking his head in amusement as he takes another puff of his cigar. "Slightly unfair to keep the boy locked up in there all day? Is that your plan for the rest of the voyage?" Zayn questions, feeling slightly sorry for the whore. 

Harry shrugs again, licking over his lips. Suppose it is unfair, Harry concludes. As annoying as Zayn is, he does bring up some decent points on situations. "Keep eye on Horan, make sure he doesn't fall asleep on watch" Harry orders before excusing himself. It's past dusk now and he assumes it's safe to travel back to his room. He assumed wrong. 

As he walks in he sees the young boy sitting at his desk, feet kicked up on top the wood and face stuffed in one of Harrys French novels. Harry also notices he has one of his under shirts on his body. He wishes he didn't find that so bloody endearing. Harry slams the door shut to get the boys attentions, which he succeeds. As soon as Louis hears the slam his feet quickly drop to the floor and he scramble up off the chair, closing the book and setting it down a top the desk. Harry can't help feel a sense of pride wash over him as the boys face is fearful. Bottom lip wobbling. As he should be, no one sits so comfortably in Harrys quarters. Especially a whore. Who is most certainly not a whore. 

"A whore whom knows how to read, impossible" Harry scoffs out, walking over to the visibly nervous boy. "Ye find amusement in disrespecting me quarters?" He raises a brow, leaning his hip against the side of his desk as he picks up the novel, eyes scanning the cover before moving back to Louis' face. 

Louis shakes his head quickly, swallowing the lump that has formed in his throat. When you're left alone for hours upon hours it's hard not to snoop for anyone. And Louis is one of the worlds biggest snoopers. He's in a bloody pirate ship for fucks sake! He has the right to be curious. then again, curiosity killed the cat. A lot of people forget the part where satisfaction brought it back though. Louis knows he should apologize, it is the smartest thing to do at this moment. But he took a bit of offense from the captains assumption of him not knowing how to read. Plus, Louis doesn't alway make the smartest decisions. I mean, look at where he's at now. 

"A pirate whom knows French, impossible" He shoots back, sucking in a sharp breath before standing up straighter, pushing his shoulders back to make him look bigger. Which is nearly impossible because Harry is freakishly tall. Louis matches Harrys raised eyebrow as the taller man strides over in front of the smaller boy. Louis can't really read the mans face. Pirates are known for their poker faces. They need them to lie and cheat their way through life. At least that's what Louis' father had told him. 

Harry is a bit bewildered by the Molly boys actions. For a peasant whore he has quite the tongue on him, Harry thinks. There seems to be two sides to him, the polite formal side, and the snappy whore side. Harry can conclude that he actually quite likes that. Harry is never talked back to, unless by Zayn, and even then it sometimes ends in a fight. He would never do too much damage to the lad of course. Although, for some odd reason Harry can't find himself to hurt the kid. He almost seems pure, or innocent of how brutal life is. Harry kind of wants to destroy that innocence as well as protect him, there's no in between. Harry really just needs to fuck him, yeah, Harry thinks, a good fuck might clear up his foggy mind. 

"A tes genoux jolie pute" Harry hums out, stepping closer into the boys space. He can't help but feel a wave of lust rush through him as the pretty boys lips part open and his cheeks blush a rosy red. "Something wrong? are ye not a whore?" Harry raises his eyebrows in challenger, curious to see if the boy is going to be honest with him, or lie between his teeth. He hopes option one. Harry is a pirate, a thief, a cheater, any of those words used to describe him. But Harry is no liar. When the boy doesn't speak up Harry sighs, growing a bit impatient. He could be forceful, be the pirate that the boy probably sees him as anyways, but he can't. Never would he force sexual acts upon someone. His mother taught him better. Harry lifts his hand, pinching Louis' chin gently and running the pad of his thumb over the plump bottom lip. 

Louis can still feel the panic rushing through him, although Harrys surprisingly soft touch calms him a bit. Louis knows he should lie, because if he doesn't then what use is he to Harry? Louis would actually become shark bait...or worse. The fear of Harry being forceful is swallowed down from the gentle touch. If he wanted to rape me, he would have done that already, Louis hopes. "N...no" Louis breaths out, leaning back as much as he can, bum pressed against the edge of the desk. He watches as Harrys face mixes with amusement and smugness. The pirate has known this whole time, Louis can't really blame him though. He's not really good at being a molly boy to be brutally honest. The pirate eventually drops his hand and takes a step back, eyes rolling over Louis' figure. The pirate sighs again, turning on the balls of his feet and heading towards his wardrobe. "What an unfortunate shame, would have torn ye apart" The pirate chuckles, stripping down to his underwear. Before slowly pushing off those as well, keeping eye contact with Louis. Louis really tries to calm his urges down, truly he does. But for a pirate he is unfairly attractive. Almost too attractive to be a pirate. As Louis' eyes travel down the tall mans chest, then torso, then...He saw the pirates cock earlier today. But only for a split second before he tore his eyes away. Now he's allowing himself to fully take it in. Louis has had dreams about men before, use to gaze upon the milk boy back at home. He's tried to stare at women like that. Even courted a girl in school. Louis' parents were set on a marriage with them, but seeing her naked did nothing but freak Louis out much less turn him on. And whenever Louis would dance with Eleanor she would always through a fit. Louis can't help the fact that he prefers the other partner to lead. Louis built up the courage to speak to the milk boy, and that's when it really clicked for him. His voice was deep and thick, filled with improper English and some type of southern drawl to it. And when his fingers brushed over Louis' as the milk was exchanged, Louis wanted to combust right there and then. Of course he had pushed those urges down. The one time he ever pecked another mans lips, his father had caught him. That's ultimately how he ended up here. So to speak at least. 

"Humor me pretty boy," Harry starts, clearly smug from the younger boys gaze. He takes a few steps closer to him, keeping a small distance of course. "Last night, If there wasn't a raid...would ye have let me ravish ye?" The pirate asks bluntly, Louis' eyes drifting back up to Harrys greens now. Emerald green almost. Louis swallows the lump In his throat, bitting down on his bottom lip, drawing the attention of Harrys wondering eyes. This pirate is clearly interested in fornicating with Louis. Louis is sure of that. So he needs to pick his next words carefully, not just blurt out the first thing to- 

"Aye, captain" Slips out before Louis can fully process his thoughts. All he can think about is sin. Hot and heavy sin. His feet have shuffled into Harrys space without realization. Now they are inches a part. 

Harry has to play this gently. This pretty whore, or well not so much of a whore anymore. Could be my whore, Harry smirks from his own thoughts. Louis is standing inches from Harry, who's breath is heavy and chest is lifting and falling quickly. Bright blushed cheeks and parted wet lips, that were once in-between his teeth. How can someone look properly wrecked before the act even occurs? It truly is incredibly cruel, Harry can't resist that. No one can. "Seems a bit unfair.." He starts carefully, taking a step closer and tilting his head to the side a bit as he stares down at the boy. "Ye are still clothed, I would think the pretend whore would be the first to be nude" Harry tuts, slowly reaching down and gripping the material at the bottom of his shirt. The boy reacts well, stumbling closer, eyes falling to where Harrys hands are...or on his cock that is twitching from just the sight of the boy. Harry has never wanted to ravish someone as much as he wants to ravish his whore. "Bit rude to steal me clothes...is pretty boy a little thief as well?" Harry laughs before tugging the shirt over Louis' body and head, tossing it to the ground. Much better, Harry thinks. If the boy wasn't so entranced with the mans length, he would probably be offended by the accusation. 

Every part of Louis' mind is telling him to run. To scream or threaten or anything other than what his body is doing. Before he can protest his, well, Harrys shirt is off of his body, leaving his torso exposed. Louis has always felt a bit insecure about his body. It's not manly, not built as most mens bodies are. He has a soft tummy and hips that he absolutely dreads. Louis shudders at Harrys touch. The pirates fingers sliding up the small waist on each side, nails digging lightly into the skin as he tugs the body in. Louis is completely and utterly fucked. Figuratively and literally. He finally lifts his head, gazing up at the taller figure. Harry lips are pursed and his green eyes are traveling every inch of Louis' body, thinking of the next move. Louis beats him to it, not wanting anymore of this teasing. No, Louis wants Harry. He knows it's wrong, in more ways than one, but mostly because Harry is a pirate. But Harry doesn't act like a pirate, I mean, at least not with his hands. Harry is not as vile and cruel as most are. Louis really needs to stop defending the act. 

Harry is a bit surprised when the boy pushes his hands away and begging to undo his trousers, dropping them to the ground, along with his underwear. Suppose that is an invitation then. "Bit eager now huh?" Harry laughs, while grabbing the boys arm and tugging them to the bed. He tosses boy onto his stomach, causing a soft thud to fill the room and a small gasp coming from those perfect lips. Harry thinks it's a shame to keep this wonderful arse clothed. Harry would much prefer the boy to be nude the rest of the voyage. Harry would much prefer the voyage to be longer. Maybe a fortnight longer. Harry really could spend months devouring the boy if it was able. But then, Harry would carry clouded judgement. 

Louis gasps when he hits the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and looking back at the man who is admiring his bum. He sucks in his bottom lip, feeling his private bits warm up and tingle from the sight. Louis is more than excited for what is to come, he is lustful. He has put fingers inside of himself before, out of curiosity, and the feelings that arouse from that were delightful. Although Harry is much...much bigger than his tiny fingers. If his fingers feel so good, Harry must feel better...Will he even be able to take it? Louis can feel his stomach fill with butterflies, a bit embarrassed from his naiveness. Harry finally looks up, staring at Louis' face. "An angel if I've ever seen one" Harry breaths out, wrapping his fingers around Louis's hips and tugging him up so his bum is in the air. Just the right length for their hips to meet. Louis blushes from the words, a bit confused by them as well. Harry is very quick to compliment Louis has noticed. Pirates rarely ever compliment. They treat whores like scum. 

Harry can tell Louis is nervous, can tell he hasn't been properly wrecked before. Or wrecked at all. Those thoughts only interest Harry more, only encourage him. Destroying the pretty boys innocence is exactly what Harry's plan is. Although Harry isn't sure if it's even possible to steal an angels innocence. Harry runs his hands over the boys back, down his spine and then back up to his tailbone. His skin feels like silk, smooth and soft to the touch. Harry could touch him all day. Harry brings his hand up, spitting into it. Louis' face turns to confusion and Harry can't help but smugly smirk. So innocent. 

Louis watches as Harry spits in his head then wraps those long fingers around his cock before inching closer to the end of the bed. Harry takes his other hand and leans down, hovering over the smaller boy, but still standing, his knees pressed against the side of the bed. He presses his fingers against Louis' lips, Louis' lips immediately parting, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Take 'em in that pretty mouth of yours" Harry hums out once he realizes Louis' confusion. Oh. Louis listens, leaning his head forwards a bit before wrapping his lips around the pirates fingers. He starts to suck them carefully, lapping his tongue around the skin. Harry presses his fingers in further, thumb rubbing circles into the boys jaw. Louis can feel the metal of his wrings hitting against his teeth, but he doesn't mind much. Louis feels like the pirate is over powering him, taking control of his body, and he knows he shouldn't enjoy that. But he does. His judgment is so clouded that if the pirate asked him to walk the plank, he wouldn't give it a second thought. Harry pulls his fingers out after a few good sucks, dropping his hand back down to Louis' bum. Louis watches the pirate, looking over his shoulder, as he continues to tug at his own cock before spreading Louis' cheeks and...Oh fuck, Louis lets out a whimpery gasp as Harry slides one finger into Louis' hole. Louis can conclude that Harrys fingers indeed feel better than his own. 

Harry starts pumping his fingers slowly at first, wanting to ease the boy into it. But judging from the pleasurable sounds Louis is making, and how well his hole is taking Harrys finger. He has done this to himself before. Oh how Harry would love to see that sight. Louis all spread out, fingering himself, making similar sounds and looking so angelic. Sinful, absolutely sinful. Harry adds a second, pumping and curling once he finds his spot. Louis barely makes a noise once Harry touches it, eyes blown and glossed over. God he looks absolutely innocent. How could a boy so beautiful end up in a pirates ship? Maybe Harrys luck is turning around. Harry quickly pulls out his fingers once he notices Louis is close. Louis' face was stuffed into the sheets and his hands were in fists gripping at the blankets. Harry wants Louis to come untouched, full of Harry cock. 

Louis lifts his head, looking back at Harry once the feeling of being full escapes him. He wants Harrys fingers to stay inside of him, need them to. Louis' first instinct is to reach back, miserably attempting to grab Harrys hand that's gripping his hip. Harry tuts, wiggling his fingers at the boy. "Patience love" He tries to control his breath as he spits more into his hand, lathering up his member. Louis hadn't notice how aroused Harry has gotten. He is completely erect, nearly dripping pre cum and throbbing against his stomach. Louis has the urge to crawl over and grab his cock, sucking on it like he sucked on his fingers. Louis surpasses that urge, wanting Harry to be in control as to what happens. Louis wonders if he calls all his whores love...or angel. Maybe Harry does it without even realizing. Either way, Louis' heart may just flutter every time he says a name like that. 

Harry lines his tip, pressing it against Louis' throbbing hole. "Harry.." Louis whines, shifting on his knees and pressing his hips back, gasping once the tip nearly stretches him open. Harry enjoys his eagerness. Most whores just lie there, no emotion. Sometimes they fake moan, mostly it's just heavy breathing until I come. Every once in a while you encounter one similar to Louis. But never has Harry been with someone like his pretty boy. Harry almost wants to tease him, almost wants to pull his dick away, watch him squirm and beg for it. But the want to completely ravish the boy is much much stronger. So Harry digs his fingers into the boys hips, stepping closer and slowly pushing inside the tight warmth. 

Both men let out a soft and deep gasp from the feeling. Harry can hear a small wince of pain from Louis, and he almost asks if he wants him to stop. But as he glances down at the boy his face is buried in the sheets and he can feel the push of Louis' bum, asking for more. To fill him up. Gladly. Harry smirks at the sight, slightly leaning to hover over his back, pressing even further into the boys tightness. God he's so bloody tight, Harry groans from the thought and feeling. He knows the boy is on edge, toes curled and heavy, yet gentle moans and whimpers getting muffled into the sheets. Harry wishes the boy would lift his face, wanting the crew to hear how beautiful his whores noises are. That may or may not be Harrys pirate see though. So he just lets the boy stay mumbled. Harry knows for a fact now that Louis has never taken cock. Yet he takes it so easily, despite his tightness. Now that he's felt Louis, he plans on staying inside for the voyage. Inside his cabin and inside Louis that is.

Two more days Harry, just two days of this. Then you can focus on your next town raid, Harry reminds himself. 

Louis can feel a familiar feeling start to bubble up inside of him. Harry has now started thrusting in and out of Louis, every single time pressing against that sweet spot. Louis can only take so much. At first it hurt, it still kind of does, but the pleasure overrides the pain. And the feeling of being full of Harrys length is extremely pleasurable. Louis wishes he wasn't a pirate. Maybe this could continue after they got to the port, but that's just wishful thinking. Once Harry starts to moan, deep and gravely, Louis can't hold it in anymore. His thighs begin to shake and before he can even lift his head to warn Harry, he's releasing into the sheets beneath him. Possibly the best orgasm he will even have, he decides. Harry continues to thrust into him, more slower but harder, and it doesn't take much until Louis can feel him releasing inside of him. Louis changed his mind, this is how he prefers it. Harry making him full with not only his cock, but his cum as well. Harry runs his hand up Louis' back, over his neck and tangling around his hair. "Sweet creature" Harry whispers, softly placing a kiss to the back of Louis' neck as he tugs at his hair. Before letting go and leaning back up. Louis lets himself lay there, a bit overwhelmed and just soaking in the moment really. Just as quickly as Harrys cock left, Louis' wants it back. 

Harry moves over to his bathtub, turning the water on and dipping a piece of cloth under the running water. Once he gets it soaked he turns the water off and wipes off the tip of his dick, walking back over to the bed. He smirks from the sight. Louis is so fucked out he just stayed laying there, legs sprawling out and hole dripping with Harrys come. 

"Lovely sight" Harry can't help but tease, a deep chuckle rumbling his chest. Louis doesn't seem to mind though, not even moving an inch or speaking a word. Harry sits down on the bed, beside Louis' bum, and lightly runs his hand over the dip of his back. Harry has never seen such a beautiful human. No women or man has ever matched such beauty. That's why Harry believes he is a real angel. Probably came down to send Harry to hell. 

If this is hell, Harry doesn't mind it much. 

He moves the cloth between the boys cheeks, rubbing over the hole to clean him up. Louis is clearly not capable of cleaning himself, Harry is just taking care of the mess he made. Louis feels the contact and squirms a bit, coming back to reality Harry assumes. 

Once Harry is done cleaning his hole, he grabs his waist and moves to turn him over so he can clean his cock. Before the boy is fully turned over onto his back, he leans up, sitting up and coming inches away with Harrys face. He looks properly wrecked. Hair astray, lips blood red and wet, eyes glossed over with tear stains on his burning cheeks. Harry did that. The two stare at each other for a moment, silently and Harry thinks it goes on a little to long for his comfort. Harry thinks it feels oddly intimate and it doesn't sit well with him. This boy keeps clouding his judgement. 

"Here." Harry tosses the rag into the boys lap before pushing himself to the other side of the bed, sitting up against the back board and watching as the boy lazily cleans himself and the sheets off. "Pretty boy...is there another name?" Harry asks, a bit curious now. It seems almost unfair that the boy knows his name and can use it against him during sex, but Harry does not know the boys name. 

Louis glances at the man before glancing back down at his laps, finishing cleaning himself off. He contemplates whether he should reveal his name or not. In two days time Louis will be thrown off this ship and never see the captain, nor his crew ever again. Not like giving his name would change that. "Louis" he decides to answer, crawling on the opposite side of the bed and curling himself into the blanket. 

Harry hums, laying down himself, but only getting the corner of the blanket. Harry would tug it away from the kid, he should, it's his bloody blanket. But the boy-Louis looks warm. "Sounds wealthy" Harry comments, causing a slight hiccup from Louis, but he is quick to cover it up. 

"So does Harry" He shoots back, closing his eyes. 

Suppos he is right, Harry thinks, watching the back of the boys head before he's slowly drifting to soft sleep noises. Harry knows the risks of this. He is letting a whore, pretend whore, sleep in his bed. Use his blankets, read his novels, sit at his desk...and he's just letting this happen. No lashings or throwing the kid off the plank. Harry just sighs, turning around and closing his eyes. Tomorrows a new day, he will figure it out. 

Harry thinks this is hell

Louis thinks this is heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it ?? Let me know what your thoughts are on anything about this, I usually always comment back :) 
> 
> Also, if you are one of my The Mark readers, an update to that will either come tomorrow or Tuesday hopefully. Thank you so much for being patient !! 
> 
> I really appreciate everyones support and extremely nice comments xx


	3. Fast Hands

**Chapter 3: Fast Hands**

Louis wakes up the next morning with a sore bum and a vacant bed. He assumes Harry had already woken up, being the captain of the ship he would have heaps of duties to attend to. The small boy lets out a breathy moan as he stretches his body out across the mattress. Waking up in the comfort of a bed makes Louis almost wish the voyage was a longer trip. As well as the events from last night, only almost though. 

Louis knew that Harry was still a pirate. A ruthless, vile, heartless pirate. Whom stole, murdered, and caused terror among innocent civilians. Especially among the clergy and royals, in which Louis was brought up in. Not a royal of course, although Louis tended to be called a royal pain in the arse time and time again, he was only the son of a very wealthy politician who happened to be apart of the clergy as well. Pirates and Politicians, especially the religious ones, never got along. Louis had always wondered what made a man want to turn to the pirate lifestyle. Louis may have turned to the whore ways, but never would he even consider the vicious life of a pirate. Not after what happened with Charolette. 

Louis sits up, wiping the sleep from his eyes as realization hits him again. Two more long dreadful days til he's back on land. If those days go similar to yesterdays events, he will have to re read the captains books and lounge around in his quarters all day til the pirate eventually comes to bed. Although Louis won't complain about the night routine, he will complain about being bored out of his mind all damn day. He's on a bloody pirate ship for christ sakes, might as well explore. Harry had told him to stay out of his way, but he never told him to stay in his quarters. With that in mind he pulls himself out of the comfy bedding and gets dressed into his  black trousers and the flowy blouse the captain let him borrow after selfishly destroying his own. As Louis heads out onto the front deck, he's taken aback by the brightness of the day. 24 hours being stowed away in a room like a prisoner really makes your eyes do some adjustments to the sun. He squints as he looks around the main deck, the most amount of pirates Louis has every laid eyes on in full view. Some were lounging, others swapping the deck, and a good amount sending daggers into Louis' skin. One pirates attention was terrifying enough to Louis, but a dozen made him want to disappear into the sea. He swallowed the lump in his throat and lifted his chin as he made his way to the side of the deck, trying his best to not mind the crews stares. He leans against the ledge and looks out onto the horizon. The sight of the sea and the sky hitting is absolutely breathtaking. Louis has never been off land before, never even step foot into a body of water. Well, that's a lie. He swam in his neighbors pond twice before, but then his father had caught them splashing around and deemed the act sinful, claiming no man should be so intimate with another man. Louis had not owned swim wear when he was ten, of course he went nude. Wasn't going to get his attire soaked. His father just took the act the wrong way. They moved a short while after that. Since then Louis has barely seen such beautiful blues. It is much more isolated here. No docks, or towns in sight, completely floating in the middle of the blue. Louis would not mind being surrounded by such beauty, and scrunches up his face in annoyance from he realization that dirty pirates witness this beauty all the time. They don't deserve such a sight, he decides. Louis is taken out of his own thoughts once he sees a man from his peripheral vision. 

The man is leaning his back against one of the nearby cannons, eyeing the young whore up and down, intrigue played across his face. "Ye be the one Cap'n keeps all to himself?" Louis is a bit taken back from the Irish accent laced in with the blondes words. Louis had just assumed most pirates of this ship were English, like Harry, but he assumed wrong. The words register in Louis' brain so he takes a step back, narrowing his eyes at the pirate, putting his guard up. The irishman sniffles a laugh, shaking his head in amusement as he pushes himself to standing position and cautiously steps closer to the smaller boy. "No need to worry wee matey, I prefer lassies," He shrugs, sticking out his hand in front of Louis. "Names Niall, Cap'n told me to keep an eye on ye, incase ye wanted to jump overboard or something" He introduces himself, a goofy smile playing his lips. Louis slowly takes the mans hand in a soft shake before dropping it and making his body less guarded. Louis is very good at reading people, and even though Niall is a pirate, he seems to be a decent one at that. 

"Louis" He decides to introduce himself as well. Again, he will be off this ship in two days time and never see these pirates ever again. Sharing his name, his first name at least, does no harm. "Where is Ha- Uh, the captain?" Louis questions, biting down on his bottom lip as he glances across the deck again, before returning his stare to Niall. He had assumed Harry would be on the main deck, but it appears he was wrong. 

"Below deck...try'n get some bloody answers from a prisoner, few nights ago Cap'n managed to capture a-" 

The irishman was interrupted by a scary looking man. The mans eyes reminded Louis of a puppy, but his brawn figure made him terrifying. His dark brown, almost black, eyes piercing into Louis' blues. "Shut that blabbering mouth of yers Horan" The man grabs the blondes collar and tugs him away from his standing position near Louis. "Captain would appreciate ye not telling his whore about his pirate business, savvy?" The blonde boldly rolls his eyes, swatting his hands at the taller mans grip on his collar. "Aye, get off it Payne, not like he'll be with us long anyway" And with that the big pirate is letting go of Niall, turning his attention back to Louis, hands clasped behind his back and head tilted up as Louis' eyes were glued to his shoes. Louis does not get the same friendliness off of this pirate as he did with Niall.  

"Ye useful for anything? Other than being a whore" The pirate asks, stepping a bit more into Louis' space now, causing him to look up at the man. Louis has to wonder if every bloody pirate on this ship is actually bearable to look at. Pirates are suppose to be ugly fuckers, not attractive thieves. Louis scoffs at the pirates words, rolling his eyes even though he knows he should not be giving attitude when in moments a dagger could be in his chest. "I have worked in a factory once...and on a plantation before that" Louis decides to tell this pirate, not really wanting to start an argument with him. Only Harry knows he is not a real whore, the rest of the crew looks lowly upon him. "Not much good at either really...considering I'm a whore now" Louis shrugs, causing the angry puppy looking man to raise his eyebrows in amusement. 

"Aye...So no hard labor for the molly boy," He chuckles out, stepping closer, "Ye have fast hands?" The pirate asks, trapping the boy against the railing, left hand gripping the side of the ship. The smaller boy looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and heart rate increasing. It is normal to be fearful when a pirate gets this close. Louis knows the awful and cruel acts done upon whores, knows that pirates take what they want and don't care what or who is harmed in the middle of it. Louis opens his mouth to question the pirate, eyes flickering to the small necklace Payne is dangling in front of his face. Louis' mum gifted the necklace to him when he was thirteen. He was suppose to give it to his future wife. Now it serves as a fond memory of his mother. Yes, his mother disowned him, but keeping the happy memories of her was important to him. "Thieving hands you mean?" Louis spits out, quickly snatching his necklace back and shoving it back into his trousers pocket. 

The pirate laughs, pushing himself off the railing and taking a small step back. "All men are thieves, pirates just happen to take pride in it." Louis would very much disagree with the pirates words. Louis has never- well, I suppose not never. But only a few times has Louis stolen. He had to or else he would starve! But he knows for a fact his father has never stolen, nor the men he had grown up with. Pirates were the thieves. Louis watches as the pirate eyes the boy, fingers playing with his bottom lip as he seems to be in deep thought. Louis can't really read his face, but his mind takes him in places he doesn't want to go to. This man could quite possible throw him over board right there and then. Or take him for himself, use him like a whore. Because to them he is one. The next thing he says to Louis is not expected. 

"Port Meyers is the town our ships headed to...pirate friendly, but not molly boy friendly. Ye need thieving hands to make it through there, savvy?" 

Louis doesn't know whether to cry, laugh, or jump overboard. He's being dropped off at a port that could possibly kill him for being a molly boy. In which the captain failed to mention, but here's a random pirate warning him about it. Louis nods his head slowly in understandment, fear mixing in with some other type of unsettling feeling. Why would Harry drop him off at a port like that? Because Harry's a pirate who wanted to use your body and then dump you when he was bored of it, Louis reminds himself. To them, Louis is just a useless whore. 

Louis doesn't want to be seen as that anymore. 

Two more days on the ship, might as well learn from it. 

"How...how does one get fast hands?" Louis asks, the pirates lips forming into a wide smirk. 

~~

A day can roll by fairly quickly when one is learning a new task. Although the pirate, that Louis has learned is named Liam, was a bit tough at first he quickly warmed up to the molly boy. Louis had learned that Liam was once a tavern owner in Port Meyers, and knows the in and outs and what happens to 'boys like Louis' down there. Perhaps that is why Liam took it upon himself to teach the young boy how to have fast, or thieving, hands. Liam quickly learned how fast of a learner the whore was. How determined and clever he was as well. He took quite a liking to him once Louis eventually managed to steal Liam's dagger off of his hip without a notice of it being missing. 

"Ye deserve some grog after all that" Liam chuckles, snatching the bottle out of Nialls hand, causing the Irishman to quickly stumble up from his sitting position and send a death glare to the puppy eyed pirate. "Oi, the landlubber wants some" Liam nods his head towards Louis, Niall's glare immediately falling. The pirate lets out a soft sigh and nods, "Aye, she's a strong one, don't drink too much" He cackles out, clearly drunk as a skunk, as he roughly nudges Louis' shoulder, causing the smaller boy to stumble back a bit. Louis sends the nice pirate a small, grateful smile as he takes a big swig of the rum mixture. His face involuntarily scrunches up from the taste and the surrounding pirates laugh. Niall, Liam, Louis, and two other members of the crew pass around the grog, taking big swigs and chatting about god knows what. 

Louis had known pirates were always drunk. It was a part of their personality, for most at least. But he never ever thought he would be sharing a bottle of rum with four of them. Never. His mother would be so disappointed. She would be even more disappointed to know he is indeed enjoying this. 

Until the below deck swings open and all eyes shoot that direction. Harry heads up the stairs, some blood staining his hands, and even a few splats on his bottom jaw. The deck turns from a chattering drunk mess to pure silence. Harry wipes his thumb over his bottom jaw, smearing the blood off and turning to one of the crew members. 

"Dump 'em overboard, sharks must be hungry" The captain orders, gaining an 'aye aye' from the crew members as he begins to stalk across the main deck. Louis watches, eyes big and blown as the men carry up an almost dead body, tossing him over board. Louis' shoulders jump up a little from the splash and he nearly drops the bottle of rum before someone's big hand is taking it from him. Louis blinks up at the man, eyebrows furrowed and face full of anger filling his features. 

"What're you doing out here? Get back in my quarters now, savvy?" 

It takes Louis a moment before he realizes that the captain is addressing him. Louis matches his furrowed eyebrows, mixture of confusion and anger now. "No...I am not a prisoner, I should be allowed to roam freely Captain" Louis' statement earns a few snickers and Niall and Liam step away from the scene in front of them. 

"No whore roams for free" Harry spits, stepping into the smaller boys space and wrapping his fingers around his forearm. Louis tries his best to keep a stern face, not wanting the rude pirate to know his words hurt. Harry knows he is not a whore yet he continues to call him one in such dehumanizing ways. "Ye leave my cabin and ye will be shark bait" Harry warns, taking his eyes from Louis and glancing at his crew. "Tomorrow we dock at Port Meyers." He reminds the pirates before storming back to his cabin, dragging Louis along like a rag doll. 

Once they're in the room Harry makes his way to the bathtub, starting to unbutton his shirt. Louis stays back pressed against the door, watching as he runs a wash cloth under the water then brings it up to his hands, chest and face, wiping the blood off of him.

Harry had just murdered a man, possibly an innocent man, even so, he is a murderer. He just murdered a man, humiliated Louis in front of the crew, and threatened to have Louis walk the plank. This all made Louis so furious. He is terrified, beyond terrified because he's never seen Harry so much like a pirate before. A true pirate. A vile, disgusting, scum of the earth pirate. But beyond being terrified, he is angry. Angry at Harry, angry at himself for getting in this situation, angry at his parents for disowning him, angry at god for hating him, angry at everything. 

"I...I want to walk the plank!" Louis squeaks out, causing Harry to turn his attention towards him, eyebrow raised in amusement. "I would rather be torn apart by sharks than spend another night with a disgusting pirate!" 

Louis knows he is being stupid, he very well knows that his words are incredibly irresponsible and mental. But in the heat of the moment, and the fact that he has no filter, he it just all slips out. He regrets it almost immediately once Harrys lips turn into a deep smirk and the half naked pirate walks over to the boy. "What a foolish boy you are" Harry tuts out, stepping into the space of Louis', reminding him of the first night where they almost slept together but a pirate raid prevented it. Louis' back against the door and Harry cornering him. This time there is a lot more anger and tension filling the room. The pirates hand moves up to the boys neck, pads of the fingers lightly digging into the skin. Harry can feel Louis' pulse quicken from the pressure. His other hand pressed against the wooden door, slightly above Louis' head. "If you don't watch your tongue, I might have to cut it off" Harry raises his eyebrows, grip on the boys neck tightening once he rolls his eyes from the statement. 

"You...you disgust me, all of you! Filthy pirates, awful vile humans-" 

"Are those daddy's words?" The pirate hums in amusement, closing the inch of space between them, heat radiating off one another. "Was he a royal? Did poor daddy lose his riches to a bunch of filthy pirates like me?" Harry laughs, deep and dark, humorless almost. His eyes are still green, but his pupils were blown with desire, lust. Louis really wishes his body wasn't reacting in the way it was. It's just the closeness, he decides is the reason behind his tenting trousers. 

"Clergy, and a politician" Louis corrects, lips parting open in a gasp as Harry's knee slides between his legs, pressing into the smaller boys crotch. He hates the fact that Harry is absolutely correct. Those are the words his father, and mother alike, would use to describe pirates. Louis has no idea what he really thinks of pirates. His opinions on them seem to be constantly changing. Harry laughs at that, licking over his lips as his hand on the door drops to grip at Louis' small waist. "The clergy's son turns out a pirates whore, must be so proud of you" Harry teases darkly, knee pressing deeper onto Louis' crotch, making the boy stir and suck in a sharp breath from the pressure. 

Harry knows what he's doing, and he's radiating off of it. He wants to destroy this ungrateful boy, wants to make him limp for days. Days after he leaves this ship. Wants everyone to know he's Harrys, whether he'll admit it to himself or not. The boys face has changed from anger to pleasure, trying to compose himself as much as possible but just unravels under the slightest touch. Harry wonders if the boy knows how much power he's holding over Harrys head. Never would he let a crew disrespect him as Louis has done. He is a guest on this ship, he does not live here yet he walks around as he owns the ship. Talking back to the captain as if that's not a punishable offense. Harry may be taking things a bit far, but any other whore doing as Louis has done and she'd or he'd be dead in minutes. Even with taking the boys innocence, Louis is still as pure and angelic as before. It is cruel and unfair. God really has it out for Harry. 

"Turn around" Harry orders, slowly moving his knee down the boys leg so the pressure is less intense. The boys eyes fly open, not even realizing they were closed to begin with, and his breathing hitches. 

Louis knows he shouldn't, he knows letting the pirate take him again just makes him even more of a whore, but he can't help himself. The last time it felts like absolute bliss, but this time Louis thinks will be different. Harry wants him against the door, Harry wants him now. And Louis wants to give himself to Harry. So he turns around, Harrys hands immediately tugging down the trousers and what's underneath, slapping his cheek with a tight sting as soon as his bum is on full display. Louis lets out a whine, pressing his body against the door and tilting his head back to see the pirate. His eyes are filled with hunger, bottom lip between his teeth and fully hard cock already out. Louis swallows thickly as the pirate looks back up, making eye contact with the boy. "P...please" Louis breaths out, not wanting to wait any long. "Fuck me, captain" 

Harry smirks widely, tutting at Louis as he spits on his hand, spreading it over his cock and in-between Louis' cheeks, making the boy gasp from the feeling. "For a boy who is not a whore, ye sure beg like one" The pirate chuckles deeply, lining his tip up to the boys hole, slowly pressing his member inside. 

"For a man who claims he is a pirate, you don't fuck like one" Louis shoots back before gasping out as he feels the tip slide inside of him. God he could be full of Harry's cock for the rest of time and never need another. Harry scoffs at the irritating boys remark, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging his head back roughly, causing his back to arch as he thrusts roughly into him. The pirates other hand is digging his nails into the boys hip, holding him in place as he plows into him. 

Rough and fast, like the pirate he claims to be. Harry can't help but take pride in the pretty and messy noises the small boy underneath him is making. Nothing is better than unraveling pure innocence, and then doing it again. 

Louis can't help but completely let himself be compliant to Harry, let him use his body. The completely deluded thing is, Louis wants Harry to use his body. He wants to be controlled and completely ravished by the pirate. 

Louis hates Harry, hates his egotistical attitude, his stupid pirate boots, his ability to harm others without any thought, and above all, he hates how undeniably amazing he makes him feel, in more ways than one. 

Harry hates Louis, hates his selfishness, his ungrateful attitude, his ability to get away with talking back to the captain of the ship, and above all, he hates how absolutely perfect Louis is for him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I've updated this one, but yesterday I had a whole vision of where this story is going to go and have so many ideas, so ta da! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and welcomed :) Also, any grammatical errors I apologize for, I've been writing for five Hours lol 
> 
> Hopefully I will be updating this story again sometime this week bc I'm on spring break and have been feeling creative lately, but no promises! 
> 
> Lastly, if you are also reading my story The Mark and are waiting for an update, I'm sorry things have taken so long. If I'm being honest I've lost a bit of interest in that story recently and am kind of lost on where I should take it, but I really appreciate everyone's patience and I promise I will eventually start updating the mark again as well !! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading xx


	4. Fool for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note before you read:   
> Booty in this story means treasure or riches, I assume that is a given since it's a pirate story but just incase anyone gets confused I'm just clarifying :)   
> I was listening to the song Cherry Hill by Russ while I was writing some of this chapter and I feel like that song describes Harry and Louis' feelings fairly well in this fic. So give it a listen if you would like !

**Chapter 4: Fool for You**

 

Louis' eyes flutter open, sweat dripping down his forehead and breath heavy and uneven. The room is filled with heavy breaths and mostly silence, as opposed to loud moans and a trail of curses it was just a few moments ago. Harrys grip on Louis' chestnut hairs has slowly loosened, the much taller mans body staying pressed up against the smaller boy, back to chest. Louis feels the length inside of him slowly pull out, nearly whining from the emptiness. Louis likes to believe Harrys cock is his own glass slipper. Perfect for him.

Harry lets out a low sigh before letting go of his grips on the bottomed out boy, taking a few steps back and watching as the boy struggles to keep himself standing on his own. Thick thighs wobbling and right side of his body leaning against the door still. Seeing how totally wrecked the boy is plasters a smirk across the prideful pirates face. "Beau boy" Harry hums out, half French half not. He would be lying if he called the boy anything but beautiful. Even beautiful seems not enough for the sight in front of him. Angelic like may be a better phrase for the boy, Harry thinks. Louis' lips part open and a very faint giggle leaves his lips from the pirates comments. 

Louis can't seem to wrap his head around why he is so infatuated with this man, while also hating his guts. He can be so cruel and pirate like, but then praise him as if he's the most precious treasure he has ever captured. It only seems to pull Louis into his charm even more though. So when the pirate fills the tub with warm water and steps in, ushering the younger boy to follow suite, Louis can't help but listen. He hasn't had a proper bathe in god knows how long. 

The two men sit opposite each other, Louis waiting patiently as he watches the pirate dragging his wash cloth up his arms and over his chest. The pirate looks almost heavenly like this. Face tinted red from the act, and the warmth of the water, plump lips parted open and eyes fallen shut in relaxation. Louis starts to wonder if the pirate is only using his body for this reason. To fuck and use until they dock at the port. As much as it stings Louis' heart, he tries to push that aside because if that is the case, Harry wouldn't be in the wrong. Louis was pretending to be a molly boy and ended up on his ship. Louis fell asleep in his bed during an enemy pirates raid and Harry was kind enough to move him to a new port instead of tossing him overboard. Given, this new port isn't molly boy friendly according to Liam. Harry is a pirate after all, and pirates have hearts as cold as ice. Only care about treasures and riches, rum and getting a good shag every now and then. Louis was fully aware of what kind of pirate he would come in contact with, so he can not let himself be saddened if said pirate doesn't care for the boy. Louis doesn't care much for the pirate either, or at least that's what he's trying to make himself believe for his own sake. 

"Port Meyer is...it is cruel to molly boys" Louis can't help but blurt out, filling the now not so relaxing silence in the room. The pirates eyes flutter open, eyebrows furrowing from the younger boys words as he sits up more. Louis feels a hand grab his wrist under the water, and moves his body closer to the pirate, sitting on his knees in-between the long spread out legs. "I was unaware, whom told you so?" The pirate questions, voice low and calm and everything the pirate is not. Reminds Louis of the first night, where he had been almost soft with the boy when they first laid together. The bigger man lifts Louis' arm from the water and begins running the wash cloth up it, stopping at the top of the shoulder before running across the nearly hairless chest. Harry was telling the truth, he didn't know much about Port Meyer, just knew it was pirate friendly considering a few members of his crew came from there. "Answer me Louis" Harry sighs from annoyance, growing impatient as the younger boy just stares blankly at the pirate. Harry assumes he's still a bit overwhelmed with everything that's happened tonight, but he will not let his crew members create a rumor to scare the poor boy. 

Louis clears his throat, wanting nothing more than to sink into Harrys gentle touch. A huge contrast to his rough, pirate like touch from earlier. Louis decides he likes both touches, might prefer the soft one, but the rough one makes him explode inside. Yeah, he likes both touches. "Liam, but he...he worked down there at a tavern before, so he was telling me the truth I know-" 

"You do not know, never trust a pirate foolish boy." Harry tuts out, tugging the boys body closer to him, tops of the knees lightly brushing Harry's crotch. Harry does believe the boy though, only based on the fact that he is aware of Paynes whereabouts before joining the crew. Besides Niall, Liam is fairly new. Zayn picked him up back at Port Meyer a few years ago. Liam partially told Louis the truth though. Liam worked down there, but as a molly boy, not a tavern owner. It makes sense, when Zayn had found Liam he was small, fragile, and bruised up. Missing teeth and broken ribs. Now he's one of the strongest fellas aboard this ship. Harry thinks Zayn must have some type of longing for the puppy eyed boy, because in every raid or fight Zayn eyes are rarely ever taken off of Payne. Payne is of course oblivious to the poor pirates pinning. "A few towns over is Chester ridge, ye will find safety there." Harry decides on telling the boy as he runs the cloth down the soft curve of his back. Harry would be more than happy to dock at Chester Ridge, but it is not pirate friendly by far. 

Louis nods slowly, sucking in his bottom lip. He has been homeless for nearly a year now, he knows how to travel and how to keep away from any danger. He is still terrified to be dropped at Port Meyer, but he trusts the pirate. Louis giggles softly from his own thoughts, the pirate raising his eyebrows in curiosity. "Are you telling me not to trust you Captain?" Louis challenges, matching the pirates raised eyebrows. The pirate hums in amusement, tugging the boy fully in his lap now, legs wrapped around his waist and bum just barely floating above his cock. Louis giggles even more from the sudden action, hand flying up to press against the pirates tattooed chest. Harry drags his hand up to the boys cheek, lightly running his thumb across his cheekbone and moving his hand down to the back of his neck. "Ye would be a fool if ye did" Harry breaths out, voice a bit gravely and low, seductive almost. He can't help it, Louis looks absolutely breathtaking wet. The pirates other hand runs up the boys thigh under water, pressing his fingers into his skin. Louis' eyes are entranced by the pirates plump, parted lips, not caring if the pirate notices his stares. The pirate does indeed notice his stares, licking over his lips slowly with a small smirk playing his lips. 

"Call me a fool" The younger boy breaths out, leaning his head down, Harrys fingers tangling into the hair on the bap of his neck. 

The pirate can't help but laugh deeply, enjoying how easily effected the boy gets with even the slightest touches. "Fool" Harry hums out before tugging the boys head down and attaching their lips. 

The kiss is painfully slow at first, Harry teasing Louis, smiling against his lips whenever he would try to grind down in the water. Louis would whine when the bigger man used his free hand to hold the boys hips in place. After a few moments of teasing and Harry enjoying the pretty little whines the boy was making, he loosened his grip and decided to deepen the kiss. It quickly turned into a needy and warm kiss, even though the water is starting to cool around them. 

Sadly, the kiss doesn't turn into anything more that night. As much as Louis wanted more, Harry kept insisting they get some rest before the arrival tomorrow. Louis doesn't get much sleep that night, despite being exhausted from the long day. His nerves start kicking in and his mind decides to race in every different direction.

He has only been on this ship for two days, yet he is extremely comfortable here. He knows he should be terrified, terrified for his life on a very well known, brutal pirate ship. But the pirates he has met don't seem so brutal. Yes, Harry did just kill a man then feed him to the sharks yesterday, but maybe he had his reasons. Even if there was no reason, Louis still believes he would feel the same way about the big headed pirate. He glances over at the pirates sleeping self, smiling softly from the soft face he wears. The candle light is dimly spreading across his perfectly structures face. There is no way Harry has always been a pirate, no way he has been working class either. Not with that bone structure. Louis wonders about Harrys past, wonders why he became a pirate, how and when. Wonders how powerful he must be, being the Captain of the Sparrow and all. Louis has heard stories, scary fables about The Sparrow, the crew aboard it and just the brutality of the pirate lifestyle in general. Louis' mother had always warned him about the pirates, heard tells of how they never marry. How they marry the sea. That is why they are known for sleeping around with whores in pirate friendly ports. Louis thinks that must be lonely, never fully loving another human as much as you love the sea. Then again, he may never truly love another human as well, considering being homosexual is frowned upon among most. Suppose he is not that far different from these pirates. Although he could never harm another, that is the difference. That is what sets him apart from a dirty pirate. For now, he's just looked upon as a dirty homosexual. Or a dirty whore. Louis wonders if he will continue with being a molly boy after this. At least now he knows some things. For some reason the thought of laying with another makes Louis' stomach twist into knots and his face heat up. What if other pirates, or customers in general won't be like Harry? What if he doesn't like the feeling of another. The amount of what if's could make someones head spin off. Louis sighs and turns over, wrapping his body in the blankets and squeezing his eyes shut. Louis almost doesn't want to sleep, because he knows tomorrow he will no longer be aboard this ship. Despite his racing mind, he eventually drifts off into a deep sleep. 

Only to be woken up a few hours later with a loud bang on the door, and a deep voice calling into the room. "Cap'n, we will be arriving at Port Meyer in half hours time" 

Louis shifts in the bed as he feels a heavy weight move on the opposite side of him, letting out a grumbly groan. "Aye" Harry grits out, running his hands over his face to wake himself up. Louis decides to keep his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep in hopes he'd wake up for a second time and everything would be a dream. He wishes he never boarded this bloody ship. 

Harry glances over his shoulder at the sleeping boy, eyeing the back of his body and mentally cursing himself for wanting things to stay like this. He hates how much he wants this boy. Wants him now and tomorrow and for however long he can have him. But he knows he can not have him. Pirates don't have the luxury of keeping someone as theirs. Too much liability, too much risk, too much distraction. Harry already killed a valuable prisoner because he badmouthed his 'whore'. If a Royal guard knows Harry has been sailing with a whore, then enemy pirate ships must know as well. It is just too much of a liability. As a pirate you close yourself off and build walls. All that you can have is the sea, and Harry has come to peace with that. Well, up until this point. He had thought he had everything he wanted, or needed, but here he is. Staring at this beautiful boy and wanting nothing but to snuggle up beside him and kiss him awake. But Harry knows that is just not the way it is.

It is much easier to hate someone than love someone. 

He shakes his head to himself and stands up, getting dressed in his pirate attire. He tosses a white, silky shirt overtop of Louis before roughly shaking him awake. "Get up boy, the ships docking soon" Harry announces, pacing over to his desk and taking out a bottle of rum from his drawer. Rum seems to drown any reluctant thoughts. 

Louis squints his eyes open, watching the man stalk over to his desk. Suppose Harry is back to his pirate self again then. Louis sighs and sits up, changing into the shirt Harry has given to him. "Are you sure you want to lend me your clothing?" Louis asks softly as Harry laughs around his glass, downing the rum. 

"Would ye rather roam Port Meyer half naked?" The pirate teases, offering a some rum towards Louis but he politely declines. Harry mumbles a 'suit yourself' before leaving the boy alone in the captains cabin. 

As Louis slides into the blouse, slipping on his trousers and shoes he can feel an uneasy feeling set in his chest. Louis is half aware with himself that he does not want to leave, but he knows he has to. No pirate wants to keep a whore. And he keeps convincing himself that he doesn't want to be with a pirate. Louis moves to the pirates desk once he's fully clothed, plopping down in the chair and leaning back. He tries to not let his curiosity get the best of him, but really what does he have to lose at this point. So he opens a few drawers, most filled with boos and weapons, but the bottom right is filled with maps. Louis clearly goes for the top on, spreading it out over the wooden desk and following the slashes with his index finger. Each 'X' marks a spot the crew has raided, Louis assumes. It seems this  particular crew of pirates raids wealthy lands. That must be why he's heard so many stories, and their ship is so expensive. Most pirates don't own luxury items such as bath tubs and silk bed sheets. Louis' dainty finger stops where the dashed line ends and there's a big circle around some land. 

Lanchester, July 1st. Four months away. 

Louis' eyes grow big and he jumps up once he hears the door swing open. He quickly scrambles up, stumbling back as the olive skinned pirate comes racing towards him, drawing his sword. "Ye  silly whore, I ought to have ye walk the plank for being so careless" The pirate spits out, tip of the sword pressed against Louis' jugular, Louis pressed against the wall, shaking like a leaf. His mouth falls open and he wants to apologize, beg, plead, everything he should be doing but all that comes out is a breathy whine as tears start to fill the young boys eyes. This is it, he's going to be dead before they even reach port Meyer, he decides. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and waits for the silver to slice through his skin. But it never does. 

"Malik, what is this foolishness? Ye were ordered to inform the boy that we are docking not slice his bloody head off" Harry grumbles as he enters the room, grabbing the other pirates shoulder and throwing him back. Louis opens his eyes, watching as the pirate puts his sword back into it's holster, irritated look spreading across his face. Harry slowly steps in front of the shaking boy, narrowing his eyes at the slightly smaller pirate. "Ye'r whore was snooping 'round ye'r maps" Zayn spits out, taking a step backwards. "Dead man tells no tales, Cap'n" The anger in the smaller pirates eyes terrifies Louis. He's never fully met this pirate before, but he can tell that Harry has trust in him. Harry lets out a sarcastic laugh, stepping towards his desk and slowly folding up the map that Louis had just spread across the wood moments ago. 

"The pretty whore will keep his mouth shut," The captains voice is deep and authoritative as he stows the map back in it's drawer and heads back over to the still shaking boy. "Isn't that savvy?" Harry raises his eyebrows, along with a small dagger, lightly brushing the tip of it over the boys cheekbone. Louis swallows thickly, slowly nodding his head in fear that the dagger will graze his cheek. But he also knows Harry wouldn't harm him. At least he wants to believe that. "Yes captain, m...my lips are sealed" The boy breaths out, staring into the deep greens of the taller man. The pirate smirks, slowly dropping the dagger down to the boys neck. 

"Leave" The pirate orders to the other pirate, Zayn immediately listening but letting out a muffled 'should've killed him' under his breath. Harry lets him get away with the remark because he knows Zayn is just trying to protect the ship. Harry knows Louis is just being a curious full and wouldn't even know what to do with the information. Or at least he hopes that is the case. The captain drops the dagger from his throat and takes a small step back, staying in the boys space though. The two just stare at each other for a few moments, waves of emotions rushing through them as the ship rocks under neath them. There's muffled chatting and movement outside the room, the crew anchoring and docking the ship. 

"What's in Lanchester?" The boy breaks the silence, curiosity always taking the best of him. 

The pirate snorts, shaking his head in amusement from the still trembling boy. "What every pirates after.." Harry lifts his head, lightly brushing the boys chestnut hair away from his ocean eyes. "Valuable booty" He shrugs, licking the rum off his lips. 

Louis had known the answer of course. Lanchester is amount one of the wealthiest townships in Europe. He would know of course, because that is his home. Or, was his home at least. There is a small fear for his families safety, knowing the raid is going to be brutal. But he has to hope they will be safe. He can not expose who he is to the pirate. He prefers the pirate to look upon him as a whore, rather than Louis Tomlinson, the son of the wealthiest clergy member. 

Their eye contact breaks once there's a knock on the open door, the blonde irishman standing in the frame. "We've arrived Cap'n, she's anchored down" The pirate informs, Harry giving him a small nod before the Irishman is winking and closing the door. Louis can't help but blush at the wink. It is fairly obvious they've been laying together, but being reminded that the whole crew knows is a bit overwhelming. 

"Suppose this is farewell then" Harry clears his throat, grabbing the boys wrist lightly and opening up his palm. "Ye don't have to know how to use it.." Harry explains as he places a small dagger into Louis' palms. A red sparrow carved into the cover. "One would be a fool to harm ye when ye got the brutal Captain Style's dagger" The captain winks, making Louis breath out a soft giggle as he shakes his head from the pirates pridefulness. He is not wrong of course, many fear Captain Styles. Many fear the crew of the sparrow really. Carrying the sparrow dagger, one owned by Captain Styles, is truly a security for Louis. Not many would do harm to him if they see him carrying it. Louis opens his mouth to say thank you, but before he can get that out Harry shuts him up with a kiss. 

The pirates hands engulf both of the boys cheeks, holding his face tightly as he glides his lips over the smaller boys. Louis' hand fly up to his chest, gripping the loose blouse and tugging him close to close the space between the two. The dagger falling to the ground but neither notice. 

The kiss may seem a bit rough to any other, but Louis would call it tender. A farewell kiss would be the best way to describe it. A deep, longing kiss that will forever tingle on his lips until they meet again. If they ever meet again. 

Harry is the one to pull away, retrieving the dagger from the floor and sliding it into the boys pocket. The pirate runs his hands through his long curls, clearing his throat to fill the silence. It is a comfortable silence though. Louis can't hold back the timid smile that plays on his lips as he moves his eyes to the ground. 

"Farewell then, Captain Styles" The boy hums out, glancing up at the pirate one more time before turning on his heels and heading to the door. His fingers wrap around the gold knob and before he can push it open, the pirate speaks up. 

"Farewell, pretty boy" 

And with that, the pretend molly boy is gone. Harry does not dare follow behind to watch him leave. Because he knows if he did, he would not let that boy step one foot off his ship. He knows he would take him into his arms and never let him go. 

So he stays in his cabin, sitting at his desk and staring at the wall as he feels the ship begin to set sail again. Guilt sets in his gut, guilt from letting the one thing that made him feel slip away. 

He glances down at his palm, the silver necklace laying in his palm. Taking from the boy may be wrong, but he needed something to remember him by. All Louis had on him was the necklace. Harry lets out a small sigh, rubbing his thumb over the cold metal as he glances over at the now vacant bed. No whore will ever lay there again. Harry does not want another to lay with him. 

None of the crew bothers the captain that night, that whole week actually. They set voyage to Lancaster, a four months voyage. Four months on the sea, four months alone. Four months without his pretty boy. 

~~

Louis finds refuge in a back alley, a few miles from Port Meyer. The journey was rough, but the dagger had got the boy through. No one wanted to rough up a man with a sparrow dagger. 

He leans against the brick wall, running his fingers over the engraved sparrow as rain starts to pour down from the sky. A small piece of fabric hanging above just barely keeping the boy dry. His eyes on the other hand, are not dry. He has never felt so many emotions before.

He hated this pirate with all of his being. Or he loved him. Louis can't decide which it is, deciding that there is a very thin line between love and hate and sometimes...

It's blurred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm really enjoying my writing process for this story and am so excited for what's to come. I don't know when the next update will be, but I am trying to get it out by this weekend if possible :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated !! Let me know of any predictions you have, how you feel about the characters, or any constructive and kind criticism is always welcomed as well. I love reading the comments and appreciate all the reads !! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter xx


	5. Blue(Only angel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two French lines in this chapter translate to:  
> "Beautiful" and "Your blue has been haunting me for too long, take away the longing from my lips. I beg of you, darling"  
> Enjoy this chapter!!

**Part** **5: Blue(only angel)**

 

One more month. 

A whole of 4 weeks, 30 days, 720 hours, 43,200 minutes, and probably over 2 billion seconds. 

Harry downs another glass of rum, rubbing his temple as he courses the pathway on the map. To Harry, this feels as though it is the longest voyage he has ever been apart of. Although it is by far not. He has been on whole year voyages in his 28 years on this planet. He usually enjoys voyages as well. Enjoys the drunken nights of fellowship with his crew. The deep talks with his only true friend, that he counts as family, Zayn. Enjoys the senes of belonging, the sense of security even though nothing and no one is ever truly safe on a pirate ship. He enjoys everything about living on the rugged current of the beautiful sea. Blue waves, blue fish, blue horizons. Blue everything. He has grown to be very fond of the color blue, because that is his life as a pirate. Blue. Although, something has changed this past month. He prefers the red and browns in his cabin, the murky grays of the prison deck. Prefers drowning himself in some bitter rum, more than he usually would, and torturing any prisoners below deck. Harry can feel his black heart grow blacker with every day of this voyage. Can feel his dark, pirate heart beginning to slowly come back to him. The pirate heart that nearly melted away when a pretty boy with blue eyes stepped aboard his ship. And all he feels when he sees blue now is anger. Mostly anger at himself, for letting those blue eyes slip right through his fingers. A small tinge of anger towards the pair of blues. How could one small human impact the man so much? There is a reason everyone fears the Sparrow. A reason only few enemy pirates dare to attempt piracy against the ship. A reason that even the symbol of the sparrow on ones clothing, or weapons is enough to make peasants scurry the other direction. The reason at the very mention of Captain Styles, the whole room would silence, fear and terror filling peoples bones. Harry Styles is one of the most vicious and heartless pirates of the seven seas. He murders without a second thought, takes what he feels is his, and shows mercy to no one. His crew, who has even seen the good sides of Harry, still fear him. So Harry is, and will always be, mind boggled as to why such a small, naive boy came so close to breaking down the wooden shipped walls of the 'soulless' pirate. 

All in all, Harry has decided that leaving the boy was his best decision. He wishes it didn't put him in such depressing mood all the damn time, but it was for the best. If he kept the boy around, not only would it probably be against the boys own will, but it would also destroy the hard pirate. Destroy him in the worst possible way imaginable to a pirate. Keeping the boy would make him feel love for something other than the sea. For something other than treasure. And it would cloud his judgment, make the pirate weak. Pirates are not weak. Captain Styles is the furthest thing from weak. So, his decision in the long run is good he has decided. And maybe drowning his sorrows and suppressing his emotions with bitter rum and the torture of sleazy pirates who think they can try to steal from The Sparrow, is the captains own way of coming to terms with his decision. Even if there is a small pit of regret in his stomach. He will just replace that with rum. 

The pirate lets out a low sigh as he leans back in his chair, squeezing his eyes shut. All he sees is bloody blue. Sometimes the rum is a hit or miss for him. It either prevents him from seeing blue, or it only makes it worse. Suppose today, or tonight he isn't keeping much track of the time at the moment, is going to make it worse. Harrys fist collides with the desk as he pushes himself up, quickly opening his eyes so he no longer sees that desirable color. 

Air, he needs some fresh sea breeze air. 

He attaches his sword to his holster, along with sliding his dagger into his jacket pocket, trying to suppress the thought that the matching dagger is in a certain boys dainty hands. He grabs his hat that's hanging off the wooden coat rack and places it on his head before fixing his posture and striding out of his cabin and onto main deck. There's a few curious stares, considering the captain is only ever out in the wee hours of the night to get more rum from the kitchen, but most of the crew try to mind their own incase of angering the pirate. 

The captain glances around his ship, making sure everyone is on top of their duties. He had left that task in charge to his second in command, Pirate Malik. If Harry hadn't had his second in command for this voyage, they would never make it to Lanchester. And at this point, Harry really needs a good raid to make him feel whole again. 

"Cap'n, ye finally out to see the light of day!" The Irish pirate chirps up, walking besides the captain with a huge grin of his face. Harry will never understand how happy for no reason the young pirate is. 

He remembers back to when he recruited the young boy onto his ship. One night the crew was fucking around and celebrating a successful raid back in some pirate friendly port. As the drunken crew started to board their ship late that night, a small blonde Fishermans son caught Harrys eye. At first he thought of fucking the lad, but when he stoke up a conversation with him he quickly learned the boy had no interest in men. And as vile and cruel Harry can be, he would never take someone without their consent. At least sexually, imprisonment is a whole different scenario. The Fishermans son had bluntly expressed to the captain how boring his life was back at that port, and talked on and on about his experience with pirates. How he's always had the urge to join a ship, but never the opportunity. So, Harry gave him that opportunity. Niall has now been a member of the crew for a few years now, besides Liam he is the newest. 

"Aye" Harry hums, not taking a second glance at the lad, just staring forward. "I would appreciate the light of day on me own Horan" The captain informs, keeping a tall confident stance with his hand on his sword holster. 

The irishman clears his throat, clearly a bit uncomfortable but Harry knows the smile never leaves the lads face. "Aye Cap'n, was just told we're docking at some near port, the kitchens low on bread 'n rum, figured ye would wanna know." The Irish pirate tells the captain, waiting for a nod before leaving him alone. 

Harry can't quite grasp the reason that information angers him. He does not want to port anywhere. Before they set voyage the kitchen had informed the crew that they were heavy on food and drink, enough for the whole voyage. Bloody pirates stomach is never full. He glances out at the sea, watching as the blue tides meet the lighter blue horizon. Seagull flying across the sky, the bright yellow sung beaming down. Harry now realizes looking at the horizon was a mistake. With his eyes closed now, Floods of blue memories fill his mind, fog his mind. The pretty boys striking eyes, his pink and wet lips, they way his thick thighs would shake from pleasure, his pretty little moans and whines. His touch, his warm touch that made the cold pirate want to melt away with him. His bright smile and soft laugh. His Louis. 

The pirates eyes shoot open and now all he sees is red. "Foolish whore" He spits out to himself before turning around and abruptly storming to the lowers deck door. Now all pirates heads snap towards the man. He grabs the keys from the sleeping guard and would scold the pirate, but his mind is only set on one thing right now. The plank. 

"Get up ye filthy privateer" The captain hisses through his teeth, grabbing the government pirates wrist once he's opening up the cell. He begins to drag him up the stairs then on to main deck. The crew has seen one of Harrys outbursts plenty of times before, but it never fails to startle them. "Ye 'bout to feed the fishes ye bloody bastard" The captain laughs, menacingly and full of dark amusement as the privateer squirms in his tight grip. 

The captain tosses the man on to the plank, stepping on in front of him and drawing his sword from his waist. "Something wrong love? Ye'r shaking in ye boots" Harry tuts out teasingly, preceding to back the man up with the tip of his sword inching away from his chest as he slowly walks backwards. The privateer is centimeters away from the ledge once the captain hears a familiar voice halt his taunting. 

"He may know where the loot is Styles, best not be making our ears shark bait" 

The captain doesn't even have to turn back to see which pirate is speaking to him, he already knows. It's Malik. No other pirate would dare address the captain as simply just 'styles'. It is viewed as disrespectful and could lead to a punishment. Harry stops walking forward for a moment, pretending to contemplate Zany's words. He watches as the prisoners face turns from terrified to hopeful. Hopeful that the captain would spare his life in order to get more information about Lanchester. That is when the cruel captains lips form into a wide smirk, his movements beginning again as he quickly slices open the mans throat, causing him to stumble fully back and smack into the harsh waters below him. 

Harrys smirk stays on his face as he turns around and hops off of the plank, back onto main deck, stepping in front of Pirate Malik. "Find new ears, Malik" The captain grits out before shoving past the annoyed second in command and heading back to his cabin. 

There's always that small pinch of guilt that come after tossing one overboard. But that pirate worked for the government, was worse than any other pirate. Anyone who works for the government is against all people. Harry drowns his guilt with rum and the knowledge that by killing that pirate, he was protecting others from government raids. Which is the worst kind of raids, because they make you believe what they are doing is moral, and will help the peasants. It will only cause poverty and war. 

Harry takes in a sharp breath as he hears shouting and feels his ship being anchored down. The first place he is going to once they port; The bar. 

~~~

The silver of the dagger glistens in the moonlight, and Louis finds himself longing at it every night before he begins his work. The pretend whore knows longing after a pirate is the same as longing after a king. It will never happen. Cara has been drilling it in the boys head every time she catches him longing at the Sparrow dagger. Louis isn't angry, or sad anymore, more so lost is the word for it. He thought after the ship had left, after Harry had left him, he would know what to do next. But for a couple of weeks he aimlessly traveled, trying to find work and continuously failing. 

It wasn't until he ended up in Chester Ridge that he came in contact with Cara again, the lovely prostitute who had helped him his first night. She was worried once he disappeared, but relieved that the pirate didn't kill or harm the boy. So after being lost for the first couple weeks, he was hopeful that he was found. Because he cared for the prostitute, and the prostitute cared for him. They stuck together after that, but Louis never really let go of that lost feeling. Cara was still prostituting, but Louis was not wanting that for himself anymore. So he just followed the lovely women wherever she travelled. Then he found work, or well, he made his own type of work. As Louis is counting his shillings, smiling from the fact that he is almost holding enough for a train ticket to Lanchester, he hears a familiar voice chirp out from behind him. 

"The taverns filled with the wealthy politicians tonight Lou!" He hears Cara squeak out and quickly hides the dagger in his pocket, turning to face her. "Hurry, best be gettin' in 'ere before filthy Mary and the lot of 'em beat us" She quickly says, taking out her lipstick and grabbing Louis' cheeks, lightly applying it to his lips. It's a soft cherry red color, Cara says it brings out the boys eyes. Louis can't help but agree with that statement. 

Louis watches the beautiful women as she applies the lipstick, starting to feel sick when he remembers what her job is. She deserves so much more than what she has gotten in life. Spending so much time with her, Louis quickly realized she's an open book. He knew her whole life story by the second day. She was born into poverty, tried attending school, but her parents could not afford it. When she was 13 some type of disease killed them, leaving her alone. She had told Louis she tried working at a tavern, as a waitress, but the owner said he would fire her unless she started putting her body to real use. That's how she became what she is today. Hearing the story broke Louis' heart. Made him realize that some people have no choice, yet here he is choosing to live this way. "Let me take care of you" Louis says softly, Cara immediately shushing him as she puts the lipstick back into her dress. "Please Cara I...you don't deserve this."  He croaks out, feeling his eyes start to fill with tears an Cara immediately notices. 

"My dear, in this life you must take care of you" She says, softly but sternly as she brushes the tears from Louis' cheeks. "If you were to take care of me, who would take care of you huh?" She raises her eyebrows, fixing Louis' shirt then fixing her own dress, making her breasts pop out more. "This is what I know Louis, it is awful and cruel, but it is the only thing that I am good at...Now, politicians want your pretty smile and bright eyes, so enough of this pity fest" She tuts out, giving Louis a knowing look. He can't help but laugh breathlessly from her words, shaking his head in amusement. Louis has never once seen her cry, she is the strongest person Louis knows. He also is aware that no matter what, she will always be what she is. But Louis accepts her for that, and she accepts Louis as he is. And that is what taking care of someone truly is: Acceptance. 

With that being said, both make their way into the tavern. Cara gives a small kiss to Louis' cheek before she finds someone that meets her fancy. Louis takes in a sharp breath and straightens up his stance as he makes his way to a table full of politicians. He sits up on the edge of the table, leaning back against his palms and smiling seductively as the lot stare up at him in curiosity. 

"We aren't looking for a whore lad, apologies" The one making eye contact speaks up, a smirk plastered on his face. Louis doesn't like liars, maybe he'll take extra from this politician. Louis's smile gets wider as he moves his fingers lightly overtop the mans stubby ones. "Make no mistake sir, I am no whore..." Louis hums out, slowly licking over his lips and internally priding himself as the mans eyes move to those lips. Good, right where he wants him. "Can a man not enjoy watching a game of chess?" The boys eyebrows shoot up, challenging the politician in front of him. There's a few snickers from the table, but the politician only grows more amused and scoots over, making room beside him for Louis. Louis gratefully takes it, tights touching. As the politicians begin the game again, Louis boldly places his hand on the mans thigh. At first Louis was nervous doing this, especially with politicians, but he has found most men are very easily distracted. And most men evidently, are attracted to him. That gave Louis more of the push to do it better, and now, it's like taking candy from a baby. "What's your name kid?" The politician asks as he notices Louis' hand placement. 

"William" 

~~~

"We have arrived Captain" Zayn announces once he opens the cabins door, without knocking. Harrys wears he's just disrespecting his authority to get under his skin. "Aye, the closest tavern?" Harry slurs out, already clearly drunk. That is what happens when you down rum all day, but it's hard to get Harry drunk. He's grown a tolerance to it after all the years. So, the amount he's drank today has him slightly buzzed. He wants to pass out by the end of the night. 

"The blue tavern, Goin' there me self" Zayn says, but Harry knows that's bullshit. For some reason Pirate Malik barely drinks, if not at all. For a pirate, he drinks like a catholic. "Lovely" The captain rolls his eyes as he stands up, throwing on his long coat and placing his hat on top his head. 

As he follows the smaller pirate he can't help but feel annoyed from the name of the tavern. Of course that is what it's called. The universe is against him, Harry has decided. 

The tavern is surprisingly full, considering the town they ported at is just a pass through type of town. Harry immediately notices the posh suites the older, and fatter men in the tavern are wearing. "Bloody politicians, they're everywhere!" He hears the Irish pirate, who of course is in the tavern as well, squeak in annoyance. In this case he is not wrong, they are everywhere. A few normal peasant, working class men and women, but mostly politicians. And whores, which he can't blame them for trying to sleep with them. But Harry knows the selfish men would rape and then leave the whores with no payment. That's how they are, worse than pirates if you ask Harry. He would know, he grew up with politicians. Of course, that is one of the things he keeps to himself for a variety of reasons. 

"Five rounds, clap of thunder!" Niall cheers as the group of Pirates seat themselves at the bar, some politicians sending dirty looks. Harry tries his best to ignore, knowing that if they speak any type of foul words to him he will be more than willing to draw his sword. Although, that would be a more than foolish move. Harry knows they carry pistols, and Harry has left his in his cabin. The crew passing around a shot, each downing them then slamming the empty glass against the bar. Harry decides to order something a bit more strong, the clap of thunder never really hitting him right anyways. He slides shillings over to the tavern owner and leans back in the stool, making eye contact with a few posh politicians. He doesn't recognize any of them, so he knows he is in the clear. Harry always remembers faces. He just glares, not paying much mind to any stares and continuing to look around the room. Maybe he could capture one of the men, they might know where the loot is in Lanchester. Judging by Zany's similar manor, he's thinking the same thing. Harry spots one that is alone and shifts onto his feet, placing his hand over the pocket with his dagger and nonchalantly heading over to the man. His plan is to grab the man from behind, covering his mouth to muffle his screams and place the dagger to his throat as a threat. The man is luckily leaning next to the door leading out the tavern. Easy target. When the man looks up Harry quickly looks away, not wanting to be caught staring at him incase he starts to run. Looking away leads to looking at a table, which leads to look at a boy...looking away was a mistake. 

Harry's eyes catch a familiar sparkling pair of blues and he stops in his tracks, fully looking at the laughing boy now. His boy. Louis. He's surrounding by obviously drunk and wealthy politicians, who are also all laughing. There's a game of chess spread across the table along with an array of alcoholic beverages. Harry immediately notices the fat politicians hand holding Louis' lower back, as Louis' hand lays on top of the older mans thigh. He should leave, go back to what he was doing. Capture the man and leave, continue to drown his loneliness in rum and suppress his memories of blue. And he almost has the power to do so, but then he looks back up at blue. His eyes have crinkles in them and his laughter is filling the room. He looks confident, not like the delicate pretty boy he met a few months back. His lips are colored, not his normal baby pinks, now they're a cherry blossom red. And if it is even possible, but his eyes seem almost more blue. Harry can't leave his boy again, he knows he should, knows it would be the smartest choice. But with for Louis, he is a fool. 

With that mindset, Harry stomps over to the laughter filled table, stopping directly in front of the politician who's holding his pretty boy. The politician is the first to look up, making eye contact with the pirate. Christ, of course Louis would be with the one politician he recognizes. Fitzgerald, scummy old bastard he is, Harry reminisces. "Ah, been a long time has it not, Harold?" is what comes out of the smug politicians mouth and he's lucky Harry hadn't sliced open his neck right then and there. He's glad his crew is still at the bar, not wanting them to hear what Fitzgerald just called him. He is undeniably not Harold anymore. The pirate clears his throat, gripping the holster of his sword tightly and narrowing his eyes at the man, who just laughs from Harrys reaction. "Still a filthy pirate I see" The politicians demeanor turns more dark, last sentence being gritted through his teeth. With the mention of pirate Louis /finally/ looks up from the chess board. Blue eyes meeting the pirates. Harry definitely can not leave him again, not with the look on the boys face once he realizes it's Harry. 

Louis swears his heart leaps out of his chest in that moment. It has been three months since he's seen him last, three months of feeling lost, of crying over something that never was, three months of longing for the pirate. Three whole months without Harry. That feeling of being lost seems to slowly slip away as he stares into those emerald greens. Everything has reminded Louis of his eyes for the past months. The grass, the trees, everything. He begin to hate the color green. Not because he hates Harry, but because the color green brought back the emotions he felt for the pirate. He has tried so hard these passed months to forget him, but looking at him now, how could he ever forget such a face? Their eye contact is dreadfully long, not dreadful to either of them, but the men around them who were just watching in uncomfortable silence. Harry is the first to break eye contact, the first to speak of the two and all Louis can do is just sit and watch him, almost speechless from the emotions. 

Everything Harry has been trying to suppress the last few months all comes flooding back to the surface. He assumes by now the crew is watching him, or aware about the scene that's unfolding, but they aren't trying to stop anything. They wouldn't dare. "I believe you have something that is mine" Harry knows that the word choice was probably poor, and he's sure once he gets Louis all he's going to here is that Louis is no object. Harry is aware of that, but with Fitzgerald, he is an object to him. The politician laughs, hand noticeably gripping the smaller boy. Harry glances back at Louis, who is just looking up at Harry with wide eyes and lips parted. If it were up to the pirate, he would take Louis right there, in the tavern in front of everyone, but socially that would get both men arrested. Wouldn't be the first time for the pirate though. 

"My apologies, but if he was truly yours, you would not have been as ignorant to let him go." Fitzgerald shrugs, scooting in closer to the boy, "I believe I am going to take him for myself, best be on your way now Harold, I will be sure to let your father know you're still alive. Although, he may have forgotten about you by now, been a few years." The smug face on the politician continues, fake friendly smile smeared across his face. 

Harry knows what he does next is beyond foolish, but politician really do get under his skin, so he draws his sword. Immediately three other men stand up, pointing their pistols at the pirate. Harry hears his crew quickly rush up behind him, drawing their swords. A sword is nothing compared to a gun, unless it is the right pirate of course. "Captain Styles...that is my name" Harry grits out, keeping his eyes narrowed at the politician. "Now, give me what is mine before I cut you open and leave you to rot" The pirate threatens, causing Louis to quickly stand up and go to leave but the politician grabs his wrist, tugging him back in place as he stands as well. Harry almost jabs him right then and there for even touching the boy with some force, but he holds back for the boys sake, not wanting him to be harmed in the way. 

"Indulge me Captain, why on earth would I give you something when you deserve nothing?" The politician questions, eyebrows raised. 

Harry will be the first to admit his answer is not the best, but he knows it will work and he would say and do anything to stare at those blues a little while longer. "The whore's riddled with disease, me whole crews had a go at him" Harry lies, trying his hardest to not notice the way Louis' face falls and eyes narrow at the pirate. "Your lady Elizabeth would be upset if you had passed a disease onto her, especially if it was from sin" Harry adds, and then watches as the politicians faces false, his grip on the boy dropping and his face turning to disgust. Harry is aware his crew can hear this discussion, but that is matter for another time. 

"Weapons down boy, I am tired of looking at dirty pirates now." Fitzgerald sends another glare towards Harry before he and his men leave the tavern. 

After a moment, and Harry knows for certain the men are gone, he slides his sword back into the holster. 

Louis can feel his body heating up, from anger because he is not riddled with diseases! But also heating up from desire, from emotions, from just the fact that his pirate is here, drawing a sword for him. He'll revisit those emotions in a moment, first he needs to let his anger out. 

"I am not diseased!" Louis squeaks, trying to sound intimidating but one can fall short when speaking to a pirate. He stomps over standing in front of the captain now and looking up at him with a glare. "Nor has your crew even laid a finger on me, you rude, dishonest pirate" The boy spits out, narrowing his glare. 

"Aye" The pirate hums, stepping closer to the smaller boy and returning the glare. Harry hates being accused of dishonesty. He is never dishonest, only in this instance and only to get back his boy. There is time where you can be dishonest, and this was the time. "Ye seem to be whoring ye'r body to just anyone filth now, easy mistake" Harry challenges, and yes that may have been uncalled for, and yes maybe he said that to get under the boys skin, but Harry has always had a hard time holding his tongue, especially with this intolerable boy. 

Louis tries his hardest to keep his cold glare, but the pirates words feel almost like daggers. Louis is not a whore, and Harry knows that. Why would he say something so cruel, in front of the whole tavern? Louis feels almost embarrassed, and offended by the accusation. He knows he should deny the accusations, but he can not because if he does his real job would not work. 

"You make my blood boil" Is all that Louis says, in which only seems to intrigue the pirate. 

"As do you, pretty boy" 

And Louis wishes he didn't call him that because god now all he wants is to smash their lips together and fuck on top of the tavern table. That would just be messy though, for everyone. So they just stay inches away from each other, staring into one another eyes and holding a glare. A few more heartbeats later Louis can feel his face growing softer and he can see Harrys as well. The pirates lips part open as if he is going to speak, but then their moment is interrupted by another voice. 

"Captain, crew wants to know when we are ready to set sail" 

Harry almost rolls his eyes once he hears Zayn's voice. The crew most certainly does not give a shit when they are setting sail, it is Zayn who wants to know. Harry is aware that Zayn dislikes Louis, has disliked him since the first time he set foot on the Sparrow, yet Harry still has not figured out exactly why he has such a dislike of him.  

"Sunrise, Have Horan take the watch post for the night. The crew can rent at the inn for the night if they desire." Harry decides, watching as Louis' eyebrows furrow. 

If he is going to take Louis again, he will take him in a room where nothing will interrupt them, not a pirate raid, not pestering Zayn, nothing. It would be just them. 

~~~

Louis had agreed on spending the night with Harry, but on one condition; They don't have sex. Harry laughed at first, thinking it was a joke. But to Louis, it very much was not. He still was a bit agitated by Harrys whore remark from earlier and had no interest in being Harrys whore tonight. Although he couldn't deny spending the night with the pirate, he's been longing over this pirate for months and now he's here. It seems almost dream like and Louis wouldn't be surprised if he woke up from it and felt lost again. 

They make it to the inn just across the tavern and Harry gets a room, paying in gold Spanish coins. Pirates have all shorts of currency since they travel the seas. Louis will admit to finding that aspect, the traveling and exploring the world part to be quite amazing. The rest of a pirates life leans more towards terrifying than amazing. 

The two travel up the stairs and Harry unlocks the door, letting Louis walk in first. It is not fancy inn, no chandeliers or fireplace in sight, the ones Louis had been use to before he left home, but it is warm and homey feeling. And It has a bed. Louis did miss sleeping on a bed, as opposed to the streets, or the floor in shelters. 

Louis turns to face the pirate, who is just staring at Louis, watching him closely as he moves throughout the room. While Louis is observing the room, Harrys observing Louis. "Has anyone taught you proper manners captain?" Louis raises his eyebrows before sitting down at the edge of the queen sized bed and kicking off his shoes, "Very impolite to stare" The boy adds in, already feeling the blush form his cheeks once his words earn a very quiet and breathy laugh from the pirate. 

" 'M having trouble looking away" Harry blurts out, Louis' head shooting up and eyes staring into Harrys. When Harry speaks like that it just melts Louis like a popsicle on a hot summers day. Louis can feel his heart rate speeding up as the pirate makes his way over to the boy, cautiously sitting down besides him and never tearing his eyes away. 

Louis has gotten use to male attention the past few months. He has gotten use to the gawking and the pinning over and all touches. He knows how to make wealthy and powerful men now fall to his feet. He has gotten use to all that attention by this point, but Harrys attention is something he doesn't know how to deal with quite yet. Mostly because he's really not sure what Harry wants from him. He told him no sex, which is what Louis had thought Harry wanted, but here he is. Sitting a decent distance away from the boy and just admiring him, observing him, taking in all of his features. Under Harrys gaze, his attention, Louis feels small. Not the bad kind of small, but the 'I would let this man do absolutely anything to me. I would let him take my heart out of my chest and physically crush it. I would let him toy me along until he is bored of using me. I would let him destroy me in every way humanly possible. And even though it would be absolutely dreadful, I would let him do anything if it means he continues to stare at me the way he is right now' Louis thinks. Yes, Louis knows how absolutely mental that all sounds, he is well aware, but if someone has ever been stared at the way Harry is staring at Louis, they would understand. 

The silence, as comfortable as it is, is making Louis a bit fidgety, so he does what he does best, talks. "I uh, I am not a whore Harry.." Maybe not the best conversation to have when Harry is staring at Louis the way he stares at the crashing waves of the ocean, but it's what comes out and Louis has to roll with it. "Just a...a pretend whore" Louis mumbles out, cursing to himself mentally because god does he sound so stupid. Harry only smiles, eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of almost amusement and confusion. 

"A pretend whore...care to indulge me on what a 'pretend whore' does?" Harry asks carefully, trying his best not to sound condescending because he finally can stare at the blue that has been haunting him the months spent without them and he does not want to risk losing that at this moment. 

Louis clears his through, shifting a bit closer to Harry on the edge of the bed. "Yes I...well I, um, I..." He stumbles over his words a bit, trying to search his brain for the right ones, the ones to explain it. That's when he feels Harrys big hand lightly find itself on the boys right thigh. Louis knows it is suppose to be a comforting touch, but he is not use to that kind of touch from Harry. So of course his mind goes straight to sexual thoughts. "I have not laid with another man" He blurts out, an active higher than what his voice had been. His eyes grow in surprise from his own words and he quickly looks down at his lap, swallowing the lump that's forming in his throat. Why did he say that? He could have easily explained his situation, how he steals the shillings in wealthy mens pockets, lures them in with his charm and is flirtatious with them until he is close enough to grab the bags of shillings. Fast hands, what Pirate Payne had taught him. It is what has been keeping him alive, as well as the sparrow dagger of course. 

Harry was not expecting any sort of explanation from Louis, it is not like he deserved one after rudely accusing him of carrying diseases, that he had known was completely false. He watches the boy look down at his lap and close his eyes. There is a stark difference from this boy in front of Harry, and the one he saw at the tavern, being flirtatious and seductive to the politicians. Now he is acting similar to the first night they met. The first night they had laid together as well. Soft and delicate, flushed cheeks and stumbling over his words. Harry enjoys both sides of the boy, but the way he makes him flush is his favorite if he is being honest. Harry carefully inches his hand slightly up the boys thigh, sucking his bottom lip. "Why is that?" Harry decides to ask, not particularly caring what he actually does. At least not at this moment. If that makes him selfish then fine, call him selfish. It is hard not to be when you finally feel what you have been missing and longing for for two months. 

Louis can feel the pirates hand inching upwards, but he does not want to stop it. He had missed the pirates touch for too long to stop it. Harrys question is touching into a territory that has not been explored yet. Louis has not said it out loud, nor has had the chance to say it until this point. Louis knows it could make the pirate close himself off more, but at this point it does not matter. He is on a voyage to Lanchester, he has to leave again in the morning, might as well be honest while he can. So, Louis looks back up at the pirate, licking over his lips and sucking in a soft shake breath. 

"You are the only man I wish to lay with" He says, not stumbles, completely clear and confident. 

His confidence dwindles once the looks on Harrys face turns to, what Louis can only describe as, shock. Louis quickly pushes the mans hand off his thigh and stands up, pacing to the other side of the room near the open window. "Apologies I...I just, you asked and I answered with honesty" Louis breaths out, words a bit jumbled together because fucking hell why would he be so honest to a man, no, a pirate he's spent only 3 days with, and longed after for two bloody months. For all he knows this pirate may only ever see Louis as a whore, or a clergy son who is now in poverty. "Might as well...be honest, s-since you will be leaving in morning" Louis swallows, trying to stop his mouth from spilling it words but it is incredibly hard to bite your tongue when the opposite party is completely silent. "I am fully aware I am nothing but a whore-" Louis cuts himself off once he hears heavy pirate boots making their way over to him. His heart is pounding in his ears and his eyes are beginning to prickle with tears, but he will not let himself cry in front of the pirate. He quickly turns around to face the man, lips parted and ready to continue his thought but Harrys body is now closing the space between them, his hand coming up and lightly tracing the pad of his thumb over the younger boys cheekbone. 

"Belle" Harry breaths out, and Louis feels as though the pirate is staring into his soul. Harry could speak French to him for the rest of their time together and Louis would not mind one bit. "Ton bleu me hante depuis trop longtemps, enlève le désir ardent de mes lèvres. Je t'en prie chérie" 

Louis wonders if the pirate is speaking in French because he can't bring himself to say those words in English. Or if he's speaking that language because both of the men understand it. Even though it is a share language between millions, for them it is their own language. 

Louis smiles up at the pirate, nodding his head slowly before leaning up on his toes, placing his hands on the pirates chest and pressing his red lips to the pirates pinks. 

The kiss is a longing kiss, just as Louis would have pictured it. Both the men have been longing for one another presence for months and now they have it and the kiss is taking all of those dreadful feelings away and replacing them with tenderness and...Amour. 

Both Harrys hands are now cupping the boys cheeks, deepening the kiss after every movement. Their bodies are intertwined into one and Louis' fists are holding onto the sides of the pirates clothing tightly, as if he let go he would sink. Louis was right about one thing, Harry does indeed make his blood boil. Although, he is beginning to wonder if it is a cause of hatred, or love. He is afraid the answer would be the latter. 

Harry is the one to, surprisingly, pull away, pinning the boys body against the window and kissing gentle peppering kisses down the tan skins jaw, neck, and shoulder before he's just shoving his face into the crook of the boys neck. Harrys hands move down the boys waist and pull him tighter, if that's even possible, against him. 

The comfortable silence begins to engulf the room as the two men cling to each other tightly. The only sound being their soft breaths and the bird chirping Louis can hear through the windows. Is it possible to love someone whom you barely even know? Louis wonders as the 'cruel' pirate is being so gentle and affectionate with him. Louis tries to remember all of the bad Harry has done, and does, but for some reason it is not working. He wishes time would stop and it could just be their heart beats together for eternity. Wants to live with Harry as if this were a Shakespeare play. Yet, everyone knows Shakespeare was full of shit, and not realistic. Poems are nothing like the reality of it all. 

Harry, again, is the one to pull away, but this time it is much slower than before and he takes his time. Gently kissing up the boys neck and jawline, behind his ear once and leaving him with a soft peck to his temple before taking a small step back. He stares at the boy below him for another few moments before moving to the coat rack across the room and hanging his hat a coat up, so he is just in his blouse and trousers, and boots. Harry then proceeds to the small chair in the corner of the room, next to the window and across from the left side of the bed. 

The captain looks over at the boy who has been watching his movements and raises his eyebrows, leaning back in the chair a bit. "Take off your clothing" The pirate orders, waiting expectingly for Louis to follow. 

And, what? Louis is a bit taken back from the pirates abrupt change of mood. Two seconds ago he was holding the boy tenderly and now he's demanding for him to take his clothe off as if he's back to being a whore. "Excuse me..." Louis narrows his eyes at the pirate who is waiting patiently for Louis' responses. "Uh...I had said-" 

"No sex" Harry finishes the sentence, tilting his head a bit to the side as he eyes the boy up and down, "Now take your clothing off pretty boy" He smiles smugly at the boy, making the boys face heat up and the pit of his stomach twist. 

Louis wants to argue further, wants to tell him he is not his captain and he does not need to take orders from him, especially while they are not aboard his ship anymore. But he would be lying if he said he didn't like the orders. If Harry wants him nude, then he is going to give him that. Not without a small bit of attitude though of course. So the young boy shoots him an annoyed glare before walking in front of the man, slowly unbuttoning his own top. "So the pirate is finding loopholes?" The boy corks an eyebrow, dropping his shirt to reveal his torso and chest to the man in the chair. "By sex I was referring to any type of sexual encounter with my body..." Louis trails off as he fiddles with the buttons of his trousers. 

"I am well aware, darling" Harry hums, eyes following Louis' hands every movement, lips parted and legs now spread open. Louis can't help but notice how many buttons are undone on the pirates shirt. He might as well be topless. The pirate places both of his hands on his thighs as he watches the boys trousers drop and hit the floor. Louis takes in a sharp breath and kicks them off to the side, making eye contact with the pirate again. He has some kind of desire swarming around in his eyes, the type of desire that makes Louis heat up. "Why do you stare at me like that?" Louis breaths out, taking off the last layer of clothing, his bare body fully exposed now. 

Harry raises his eyebrow as a means to explain further, before he's eyeing the boys body in front of him, licking over his lips oh so seductively that it makes Louis' cock twitch. "Like...the way you stare at the ocean, or the horizon..." Louis elaborates, biting down hard on his bottom lip as he doesn't really know what to do. 

"Darling, you are the ocean and the horizon...the most breathtaking thing I have ever laid my eyes upon" 

Louis feels like he is in heaven, floating around the sky in a cloud. Breathtaking, a new one Harry has yet to use on Louis until now. Louis thinks that is the best compliment he has, and will, ever receive from another human being. 

Harry knows the thoughts that are eroding his mind are completely sinful. He knows that the actions he is about to lay upon this beautiful boy is beyond repair. But he can not help it. His body is the most breathtaking body he has ever seen. His words were the mere truth. "Turn around" The pirate says lowly, watching as the boys cheeks heat up and he listens. God does he listen. Harry could have so much more fun with this. The boy just does what he tells him to do, at least when he is in this state. Suppose he does what Louis tells him to do as well. 

Harrys lips fall open as his eye fall to the round, plump bum his boy has. As much as he wants to touch it he agreed to no sex, although his throbbing cock is currently regretting that. "Darling, your body will forever be engraved into my mind...fuck, should be illegal for you to own clothing" Harry just lets his thoughts pour out, not embarrassed at all because it is all the truth. He should never hide such a perfect body from the world. At the same time, Harry wants his body to himself if he's being honest. Harry perks up once his comments causes a cute giggle to spill from the turned around boys lips. 

Louis looks back over his shoulder at Harry, smiling widely. "You are the most obscure pirate in this world, I do believe so" Louis giggles even more, and it's like music to Harrys ears. He could listen to that giggle all damn day. If the ship was filled with that giggle then no one would ever be down. "Aye" Harry hums out, making eye contact for a split second before reaching up and popping the first button open on his trousers, Louis' curious and wide eyes watching Harrys movements. He pops the seconds button, pinching the zipper and looking back up at the boys face. He slowly unzips his pants, reaching in and pulling out his already half hard member. He can see Louis physically swallow from the action so harry is quick to reassure him. "No sex.." He repeats and Harry nods, glancing down at Harrys cock in his lap before quickly looking back up. 

"Would it be alright if-" 

"Yes" Louis is quick to interrupt, cheeks fuming with red tint that now match his lips. Harry can't help but laugh lowly from his eagerness. Louis is not quite sure what Harry was going to ask really, but he is starting to regret his no sex rule. As soon as he stared at the pirates cock he almost forget there even was a rule in place at all. 

"On the bed...on all fours" Harry demand, voice getting more husky and gravely with every word, eyes swimming with pure desire now and Jesus his cock is just out. Louis' is as well but, neither of them have no shame huh? Louis of course listens, crawling onto the bed and holding himself up on all four. 

Harry hums and slowly tugs at his cock, thumbing over the small slit in the tip and taking in a deep breath. His boy is absolutely breathtaking, from his curves to his soft skin, to the plump and bouncy bum, and his erect pink nipples. Every part of his body is stunning. "Gorgeous my little darling" Harry praises, tugging more at his cock, licking over his lips from habit. "All for me...perky little bum just waiting to get absolutely wrecked.." God Louis probably thinks Harry sounds bloody mental. Harry isn't quite sure where all this talk is coming from, but he can't really stop it from spilling out. "All for your captain, isn't that right my angel?" Christ, never has Harry referred to himself as captain in bed before. Well, technically he is not in the bed with him, just...watching him. Harry is going straight to hell for all of this. 

Louis wishes his cock didn't react the way it's reacting. He's been hard for a few minutes now, but god he just wants to touch himself. Especially from all of the things that the pirate is saying. They all sound so incredibly wrong, sinful, but Louis just wants more. His ears perk up and an audible whimper falls from his red lips when Harry calls him angel. His cheeks get even more red, if that's possible, because he made a pleasurable noise when he hasn't even been touched? He was just called angel...something is seriously loose in his brain. Louis swallows thickly, slowly nodding his head from the pirates words, but he won't take that. Louis hears his heavy boots get up and walk closer to the bed. Harry is now standing behind Louis, towering as he continues to slowly tug at his throbbing member. "Let me hear your pretty voice sweetheart" The pirate coos and christ, he really loves throwing out pet names doesn't he. 

Louis swallows again, turning his head over his shoulder and staring back at the pirate. His eyes are blow, lips not only red from lipstick, but also how hard he's been bitting them, and cheeks of course a rose red. "All....all yours, c-captain" The small boy whimpers again as he watches the pirates hand movements quicken at that. Harrys wet lips are parted open as his stare pours into Louis, burning his skin and making his cock drip with pre cum. Louis just needs the sweet release, needs to touch himself. He needs to put some kind of pressure down there but he's on all fours and his hands are holding him up. And for some reason he doesn't want to unless Harry tells him to. 

"Fuck...so perfect....Breathtakingly beautiful....angel....my gorgeous angel....my darling....Fuck, mine...my boy....fucking mine....perfect boy.....pretty boy...." Is everything that falls from the pirates lips as he flicks his wrist and squeezes his cock, his eyes only ever leaving the blues to trace the boys body, sculpt it out with his vision, remember ever curve and freckle, every mark and every imperfection that is absolutely perfection to Harry. 

When Harry finally releases his eyes never leave Louis', his release spraying over the small of Louis' back, dripping down the cheeks and crack, slightly reaching the hole that is begging to be licked. Harry holds himself back though. Harrys panting is heavy, and he notices so is the boys. His eyebrows furrow and he's brought back to reality once he realizes the situation. Louis is as hard as a rock, dripping with pre cum, practically sweating in desire for a release. He looks an absolute mess, all for Harry. 

The pirate smiles in pride at the sight of his boy, shoving his now limp cock back into his trousers and buttoning them up. Harry gets up behind the boy on the bed, knees outside of his bent ones, and clothed crotch pressed against the boys bum. Louis has an automatic response to the new position, immediately grinding back into Harrys crotch. "Keep that up and I'll be aroused again..." Harry lets out a deep chuckle, but not laughs come from the boy. Just desperate cries of whimpers and whines as he grinds back against the man again. Harry raises his eyebrows and places a slightly soft slap against the side of the boys cheek as a warning to stop. Well, as soft as a spank can get really. 

Louis is absolutely and utterly desperate. Even the slap harry had done makes Louis only want more of that. He wants to be touched, by Harry. By his harry, by his pirate, by...by his captain. Only him, only wants to ever be touched by Harry. "P...please" Louis begs, not really knowing the exact thing he's begging for but honestly at this point, he's begging for anything. Begging for Harry. 

"To capture this moment....the look of pure desperation and desire on your glowing face. That is the only thing I wish for. To have this captured in memory forever...." 

Louis hears the mumbled words from Harry before he's leaning down and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Louis doesn't know if he was suppose to fully listen to Harrys ramble, but he did. Sometimes Louis thinks Harry could have been a poet if he really aspired to be. The way of his speaking during these moments are so beautiful. Harry is beautiful. 

The pirate wraps his right hand around the boys neck as he turns his own head down a bit to connect their lips. His other hand moves down the boys torso before wrapping tightly around the smaller and plumper cock. Louis immediately moans into the pirates mouth from the contact.

It takes only four tugs for Louis to release himself all over Harrys hands and the bed sheets. 

The two men stay in that position for a few moments, mostly Harry does until Louis comes down from his pleasure high. He climbs off of the boy and grabs a clean wrap before washing the cum covered boy up. When he is all cleaned Harry climbs back into the bed and gets under the covers. Louis shortly follows. 

There is a good few minutes they both lay there on their backs, staring up at the ceiling in silence. They have slept together before, intimately even, so why does this time feel different? Why does Harry feel that if he wraps his arms around Louis he will never be able to let go? and why does Louis feel if he lays his head on Harrys chest he will never want to listen to another heartbeat every again? 

Louis is the first one to crawl over to Harry and rest his head onto his now naked chest. Harry sinks into the touch, wrapping the boy up in his arms and closing his eyes. They both fall into a deep sleep. 

 

 

 

_"Love is a misunderstanding between two fools"_

                                                  _~ Oscar Wilde_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things I wanted to say: 
> 
> 1\. RIP to the beautiful Felicite Grace who tragically passed away about a week ago. I was so heartbroken by the news and was grieving myself so I could not possibly understand how much grief The Tomlinson's, and friends are going through right now. All of my love and support are going towards the Tomlinson's right now. Louis is my idol and one of the strongest people out there and it is so upsetting that he keeps getting hit with tragedy after tragedy. Felicite has shown nothing but kindness and respect to the fans of her brother, and one direction and she has always been one to stand up to bullying and always has spread kindness throughout her short time on this planet. She was a wonderful human and will truly be missed. 
> 
> *Please, anyone who is a fan of Louis, leave him be and let him have his time(as long as he wants to take) to grieve. As well as the family members, friends, and the rest of the members of One Direction. Everyone shows grief in different ways so just be respectful towards everyone connected to the family. Louis is a courageously strong man who deserves nothing but love and respect from us.*
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. I almost didn't want to post anymore because of the tragic news. But writing for me is almost like an escape from reality, so I couldn't just leave my work unfinished. I also wanted to give some time before I felt comfortable posting this chapter. I hope everyone who is hurting from the news is taking care of themselves. Just so you know, Louis is our idol and when our idols, the people we look up to in our hard times, are hurting we hurt too. It is normal to grieve any death, so grieving along side your idols is a basic and understandable human emotion. Your feelings on this awful situation are valid.I have also decided if I write in family members in my stories, I will not be using Felicite or Johannas names going forward out of respect for the family. 
> 
> Which brings me to the third thing I wanted to say. 
> 
> 3\. My works are works of COMPLETE FICTION. I know that is an obvious but I wanted to state it. Whatever my belief on Larry is, none of my works reflect what they are in real life. I would assume that's an obvious considering my two works are historical and supernatural pieces but I am just saying in case anyone is offended or takes anything the wrong way. The way I characterize Louis and Harry in my fics in no way reflect how they are in real life, it is just how I want their characters to be in my stories. Once again, my stories are based purely on fictional ideas I come up with and in no way reflect the real lives of the celebrities in my stories. Thank you. 
> 
> And Lastly: 
> 
> 4\. This is the longest chapter in this fic so far and I had so much fun writing it. I will no longer be promising any updates because life happens and sometimes I just can't give a set schedule, especially since it is now the end of second semester and finals are slowly approaching as well as 5 page essays lol I can tell you that with summer arriving I will have more time on my hands so expect both of my stories to be completed by this summer. I also have plenty of ideas saved in my notes for other works so once I finish this one and The Mark, there will be more from me :) 
> 
> I just wanted to thank everyone for the kind comments and for actually reading my stories because It really gives me a confidence boost and helps with my creativity and want to write even more ! 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, bookmarks, and constructive criticism is always welcomed and encouraged. I absolutely love hearing everyones thoughts on my stories, or just thoughts in general. 
> 
> If anyone ever wants to contact me outside of my works, I have a public instagram where my dm's are always open :) @kirsten_snyder_  
> It is my personal instagram but I am always open to making new friends, especially those interested in the things I'm passionate about!  
> Sorry for the long note, I just needed to get some stuff out there as I continue this story with you guys xx
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely weekend xx


	6. Overflowing Pockets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added pictures of how I see Louis and Harry in my head while creating this story, but if you envision them differently that's awesome too !! 
> 
> This chapters a lot of emotions so enjoy !!

 

 

**Chapter 6: Overflowing Pockets**

 

 

_"If two people love each other, there can be no happy end to it"_

_~Ernest Hemingway_

 

 

The sunlight shinning through the inns see through curtains is what awakens the pirate from his much needed, deep slumber. A sharp inhale of breath and a stretch of the limbs, just like any normal old morning. Except, it's not a normal morning at all. 

This morning he has the pretty boy laying loose limply on his chest. He's soft auburn hairs are tickling Harrys chin and his parted, whistling lips are pressed against the pirates peck. Their legs tangled together as Harrys right arm is wrapped around the smaller body, holding him tightly to his own body. Harry squints his eyes down at the boy, trying his hardest to stop the fond smile forming his lips, but failing miserably. The boy is sleeping like an absolute angel. Soft little sleep noises leaving his lips as his chest slowly rises and falls after each breath. Harry is well aware that his crew is waiting for him on the ship, but it won't hurt them to wait just a little bit longer. To stare at this boy is to stare at the sun, Harry decides. Breathtakingly beautiful and warm, but stare too long and you may go blind. 

The boy stirs underneath the pirates arms, his hand that was once placed on the pirates stomach now shifts down to his lower abdomen. That certainly does not help the captains little, more so big, problem down there. What? Morning wood is completely natural, and it doesn't do much favors when the worlds most gorgeous boys hand is inches away from touching there. 

The thought of waking the boy up with the pirates morning would does indeed cross his mind, but Harry decides against it. Instead, the pirate gently removes the boys hand from his body and cautiously untangles their bodies, trying his best not to wake up the young boy. Harry stands up and walks towards the window of the room, pushing the white curtains open and staring out, seeing the prideful ship in the distance. There are a few members of the crew getting her ready for the voyage to resume. They would never dare to leave without their captain of course. 

"Matin 'capitaine" Harry hears, taking his vision away from the distant ship that holds his heart, and to the pretty boy who is slowly taking pieces of his heart away. Harry can feel it happening, but he choses to suppress those destructive thoughts. 

He plasters on a soft smile, slowly walking back over to the edge of the bed. "Aye.." Harry watches as the smaller boy sits up, hugging the white sheets around his completely nude body, in comparison to Harry's half nude body. 

The two men take a few moments to just stare at one another, trying to cherish the small moments they have left before they need to part ways once again. Louis is growing tired of parting ways with the pirate, but knows it is for the best. Harrys lips part open to speak but Louis beats him to it. 

"Your crew must be awaiting your arrival, correct?" The boy asks in almost a whisper, rubbing at his sleepy eyes as he stares up at the standing pirate. 

As much as Louis wants to grab the pirate and never let him go, he knows the reality of the situation. Harry's voyage is on sea, Louis' voyage is traveled on land. Two completely separate voyages, yet still with the same end point. X marks the spot for Lanchester. 

"And they will wait longer...three months has changed you..." Harry begins, clasping his hands behind his back and straightening out his shoulders. Before he resumes his voyage he must know what the boy has been doing to get money. He must know that when he leaves the boy again, the boy will be okay. Safe. "No longer a delicate, scared boy who walked of me ship...I believe one is owed an explanation, would you agree?" 

Louis sucks in a sharp breath, nodding in agreement. Harry is being so formal with him now, as he was with their last farewell. Hopefully this farewell will be their final farewell, because Louis does not think he can take any more. The boy tugs the sheets closer to his body as he sits up more properly against the bed frame. "I no longer whore my body...Pirate Payne had taught me a skill before we ported at port Meyer" Louis explains, causing the pirate opposite of him to raise an eyebrows, obviously smug that Louis is using a pirate skill even though he has a hate for said pirates. 

"Most recently I had found that men, especially those of high wealth, are quite guidable and easily deceived" Louis continues, causing the pirate to let out an agreeing chuckle. "So I have continued to use my body for work, but not in the way a whore would use their own..." Louis swallows, preparing himself for whatever ridicule or boastfulness Harry will lay upon him once he admits to what he has been doing; Stealing, a pirates occupation. 

"Rich men have overflowing pockets...it is not difficult to take from them when they are all over you" Louis shrugs, moving his eyes to his lap to avoid Harrys smug ones. 

Oh and is Harry smug as a bug. His little, pirate hating, morally correct Louis is stealing from wealthy men. Stealing is a pirates specialty, besides murder of course. The pirate won't lie, the bark of laughter that erupts from his lips is very much intentional. Oh the irony in all of this. 

"Am I a witness to a whore turned pirate?" The captain can not help but tease, smugness written all over his face as he watches the smaller boy fume from the smugness. 

Louis quickly gets up, dragging the sheets along with him as he does, and stands right in front of the annoyingly prideful pirate. "Absolutely not, I only steal from politicians and clergy who have wronged innocent people. All of my wrongs are just!" The smaller boy squeaks out, narrowing his eyes up at the man who is now really getting under his skin. 

The pirates lets out another bark of laughter, shaking his head in pure amusement. "So ye'r a morally tact pirate?" Harry hums out with an eyebrow raise, frankly enjoying how easy it is to get under the boys skin. 

The younger boy takes in a deep breath, trying to calm his anger down. He does not want his last moments with the pirate to be of angry, although the pirate is making it very easy. "I am no pirate, make no mistake Captain" Louis try his best to keep his voice from shaking, but it is incredibly difficult when Harry's face turns to a more serious one, rather than one of prideful laughter. 

That sentence for some reason triggers something more dark in the pirate. Maybe it's because everyone who has such low opinions on pirates, Harry usually kills. Maybe because in Harrys mind, he did not think of Louis as a pirate until this point. Maybe because the thought of Louis, as a pirate, as apart of his crew is suddenly occurring to the captain. He knows Louis would resent that idea, of course he would. Any sane man would. A pirates life is not for a sweet boy like Louis. And that thought alone makes Harry want to pillage an entire town just to spite the unfairness of his situation. 

Harry has never encountered something he can not have, and he is having a hard time coming to terms with it all. 

The pirate clears his throat, taking a small step backwards away from the boy. "Best be returning to me ship then.." Harry hums out, walking over to the chair that holds his attire and quickly pulling everything on. 

Louis watches the pirate in confusion, holding back any type of tears that might threaten to fall. He does not wish Harry to leave this soon, although he does understand the voyage and how they have already lost a day of travel. But, Louis is selfish right now, so he does what is the first to come to mind so Harry will stay longer. 

He drops the white sheet that's covering him. 

Once the captain turns around his eyebrows shoot up in a pleasant surprise, tilting his head slightly from the now naked boy in front of him. "Whoring me yer body so I stay?" The smug pirate asks, enjoying the angry furrow of the smaller boys eyebrows. He absolutely loves watching his words crawl under the pretty boys skin. Makes the boy all flushed and warm, his face forming into a very much not intimidating kitten like expression. The only intimidating thing about the boy is how easy and fast he can make a heartless pirate fall. 

The pirate makes his way over to the now fully nude boy, as he places his hat upon his head, that shit eating grin never leaving his face. Harry drops his hand, lightly tracing the back of his knuckles across those prominent cheekbones. Cheekbones that could slice through skin. 

If Louis' blood wasn't still boiling from the pirates whore remark, he would easily melt right into that annoyingly gentle touch. Louis decides he does not want gentle today. If this be the last farewell, then he wants permanent remembrance of the man. He wants a touch that will burn through his skin forever. Wants bruises that will last a months time. But he knows the pirate, for being so heartless to the rest of the world, is somehow gentle with the boy. Louis thinks he knows the best way to make him less gentle. So, Louis quickly slaps his hand away, taking a small step back and arching a brow, hip pointing out in sass. If Harry wants to call him a whore, then he gets to be treated like one. Whores don't get a gentle pirate. 

"Do all pirates lack such manors?" Louis rolls his eyes, stepping back as Harry steps forwards, back of legs hitting the edge of the bed. "It is a universal rule Captain Styles, never touch the product before you have payed for it" Louis hums out, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling a bit prideful as he watches the pirates face turn to confusion. 

Harry is rarely ever confused, never really. But this boy can be very confusing. First, he completely despises the man calling him a whore, and now, he is acting as if he is one? It takes Harry a few moments of silence before his brain finally wraps around the game Louis is trying to play. Oh, so he wants to be treated as though he is a whore. As though they just met, that all this is is a transaction. Where Harry buys him and Louis gives him what he pays for. What a perverted young boy. Harry can not deny his intrigue for it all though. So he goes along with the game. 

"Aye..." Harry hums out, reaching in his coat pocket and wrapping his fingers around a small bag of Spanish coins. "Name yer price then, whore" Harry grits out, trying to make his face be stern and unreadable as possible. Although he is aware Louis wants this, it still feels a bit strange calling his boy a whore when he is not. "Quickly, being Captain Styles I do have a voyage to continue on. Shan't be wasting me precious time on some molly boy" Harry adds in, slowly pulling out his bag of Spanish coins and untying the small tie that is keeping the brown cloth sealed. 

Louis smiles softly, batting his lashes almost too dramatically, but Harry gives it a pass because of how pretty it makes him look. "Oh of course Captain Styles, the most feared pirate amongst the seas.." Louis bites down hard on his bottom lip to conceal any type of giggle slipping out. He is well aware his words are true, but for some reason they sound funny to speak out loud. Maybe because Louis does not fear the pirate at all. Not one bit. Louis feels something much worse for the pirate. Louis takes a step closer, quickly snatching the pirates hat and placing it on his own. "Tell me pirate, how much am I worth to you?" Louis hums out, crawling onto the bed and laying across it on his side, perking his bum up in the air to show his body in full view. "Please...name my price Captain" Louis begs as he slowly traces his finger tips up the side of his thigh, circling around his hip bone before rolling over, now laying on his stomach and propping his lower half up on his knees. He looks over his shoulder at the pirate, who's eyes are now roaming over the tanned skin of the boy, taking in every inch as if it were the last time he would see it. To them, it very well might be. 

Seeing Louis like this makes the captain think. It is no wonder how every wealthy man falls to the boys feet. How easily overflowing pockets just follow the pretty boy. He can not blame the guidable men. If Harry had not found the boy first, maybe he would have been one of the fools to fall into the devils trap. Although, it may seem he has always been that fool. Continues to be that fool for Louis. At this point, he is too far down the trap there is no way of getting out. Harry steps closer to the edge of the bed, reaching forward to touch the boy but he stops himself. "Priceless" The captain admits, knowing that isn't truly the answer the boy was looking for, considering this game is for Harry to treat Louis as a whore. But to Harry, Louis is worth so much more than some Spanish coins or a few shillings. Louis is worth everything to him. 

Louis' smiles falls and his lips part open in surprise from the mans words. Priceless. Louis was expecting Harry to play along, to give him a small amount, to ridicule him as most customers do with whores. That is what Louis had wanted, but this answer seems much better if he is being honest. Louis quickly rolls back over, crawling to the edge of the bed and looking up at the tall pirate, still sat on his knees. 

Harry mentally captures this picture in his memory. His pretty boy on his knees, lips parted open and eyes wide and glossy, anticipating what comes next. Delicate hands softly laying on his lap, the pirates hat still placed loosely on his smaller head. Their game seems to disappear for a moment, but Harry has a incling of the reason Louis was pulling such a game anyways. And Harry wanted to give Louis what he desired. 

"Angel...you need not act like a whore for me to treat you as one" Harry's lips form into a seductive smirk, as he reaches down, brushing the pad of his thumb over the boys lower lip. "Undress me." Harry demands before dropping his hand back to his side. Louis nods obediently, shifting on his knees as he leans up and pushes the mans jacket off his shoulders, then quickly starts to unbutton his blouse. Harry watches the boys shakey hands, trying to hold back the fond threatening his face. How the boy can switch from such a confident little minx, to a soft baby is beyond him. But Harry wants to witness that switch forever. Once Harrys upper body is fully undressed the small boy gawks at it for a few beats before beginning with the pirates skull belt. 

Louis can feel his face beating red and his heart is beginning to race. Just as quick as he can feel so confident and in power, it goes away just as quick. Louis can't decide which he likes better. He likes having control over certain things, but with Harry it's almost as if he wants him to have all the control. Harry just has some sort of effect on Louis. One that almost feels unholy, but welcomed and warm to the touch. Louis places the belt on the mattress besides him before undoing the buttons on the trousers and pushing them down. He quickly takes off the pirates underwear next, catching a soft breath in his throat from the sight of the mans member. He has seen it quite a few times by now, but it never fails to make him flustered. The boys goes to grab Harrys cock, immediately swatted away by Harrys hand. 

The pirate quickly reaches down and wraps his finger around the boys neck, forcing his head to tilt up as he tightens his hold, making eye contact. Harry tuts, shaking his head a bit, "Did I allow you to touch me?" He asks, raising his eyebrows looking down at the boy, who physically swallows. Harry isn't gripping tight enough to strangle the boy, but just enough to cut off some of the air flow. If Louis did not like the act, Harry would stop. But judging by the twitch in his small cock and the no protests, he safely assumes the boy likes it. He watches as the boy slowly shakes his head, gasping a bit for air to speak but he decides against it. Harry hums, taking the bag of Spanish coins and dumping the metal all over the mattress before tossing the bag off to the side. He slowly lets go of the boys neck, grabbing his belt and ordering the boy, "Give me your wrists" He hums out, Louis immediately raising his hands out in front of him. The pirate smiles at the boy before wrapping the belt around his writs and tying a tight knot. Maybe Harrys the little pervert after all. Harry finally gets on the bed, leaning his back against the head board as he watches Louis cautiously follow after him. "On my lap...Arms up" Harry voices, Louis for the fifth time immediately following those orders. If Louis wasn't so pure and good, he would make a great part of the crew with how well he follows orders, and his fast hands. Harry pushes those thoughts aside as he grabs his writs and ties what's left of the belt around the top of the headboard. 

Louis squirms in anticipation, watching the pirate carefully tie a knot around the headboard. Louis is now sat in Harrys lap, arms raised and hands restrained to the headboard. As much as Louis wants to touch the pirate, wants to feel his skin, he quite likes being tied up like this. Likes the fact that Harry can do with his body as he pleases. Harry begins to run his fingers down the boys cheeks, to his neck, tracing around the nipples on his pecks, Louis' breath increasingly heavier than before. Once Harrys hand falls down to his torso he quickly wraps his arm around the boys waist and pull him closer in his lap, chests flushed against each others, and Harrys tip brushing between Louis' welcoming cheeks. Both mens eyes are boring into each others, swimming with desire and lust, and something else both are afraid to admit. There's a small beat of comfortable silence between the two, Harrys hand placed on the small of Louis' back, the other circling his thumb around the boys inner thigh as Louis' wrist stay bound to the bed. 

Louis feels completely vulnerable in this position. As if just the staring at one another can make him come undone. This is one of the moments he wishes to stay frozen in. The closeness, the warmth, the green and blues, the feeling of being weightless with each other. These moments never last too long of course, Harry being the one to break the tension, break the silence that Louis wants to drown in. Harry wishes he could drown in it as well, but sadly, time has an end. And they are running out of it. 

"Want you to ride me now...can you do that for me baby?" 

Louis takes in a sharp breath from his words, swallowing thickly. Usually Harry is the one to do all the work, at least when it comes to the intercourse part. Louis doesn't know if he can do that, but he wants to try, wants to try for Harry. Wants to make him feel good and wants to give him everything he desires. The need to give Harry everything is so strong it terrifies Louis. He can not possibly give Harry everything though, he knows that, but for now he wants to try. So, Louis nods, squirming even more in the mans lap as Harry spits on his fingers before reaching down and gliding the spit over Louis' hole, then adding more to his own member. Since Louis is not prepped he at least wants there to be some kind of lubricant to make it hurt less. 

Harry watches the boy as he struggles in the mans lap, trying to position himself over his dick, even though he has no hands to help him. Louis is clearly un familiar with this position, never been the one who has control during their intimacy together. Harry finds it quite endearing, and feels the need to soothe the boys nerves. He brings one hand up and lightly caresses his cheekbone, shushing the boy lightly, "Breathe my darling...just breath with me, yes?" Harry coos and Louis nods, slowly taking in and pushing out shakey breaths. Harry uses his other hand to grip Louis' hip and position him over his now hard cock. Just looking at the boy can make him crumble. "Shhh, that's it...belle" Harry hums out, lining the tip of his cock up to the tight rim of Louis' hole. Harry watches Louis gasp from the sudden touch, almost comically his eyes widen. Harry smiles fondly, running his thumb over his bottom lip before reaching around and gripping the back of the boys neck, tugging him in closer. "Do you trust me?" Harry asks, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it again. 

"Foolishly" Louis lets out a breathy giggle, making Harrys fond smile grow even wider. 

They stare fondly at one another for a moment before Harry leans in and presses their lips together. The kiss is soft and gentle at first, but then Louis remember that is not what he wanted. He is tied to the bloody headboard for Christs sake! He wants it rough. Wants to feel Harry for days...weeks after. So Louis is the one to deepen it, biting down hard on the pirates lip before he brings himself to press down on his hips, gasping once the mans tip stretches him open and pushes inside. He usually feels Harrys fingers first, so the absence of the fingers is a new feeling. There is a small sting of pain as Louis slowly pushes down deeper, feeling his eyes fill with tears as Harry's nails dig into the back of Louis' neck, his grip on his inner thigh creating a pretty bruise already. Their kiss becomes sloppier as Louis takes more and more of Harry inside of him. This is Louis' favorite part, when he bottoms out. When Harry is fully inside of him and it almost feels as if they are bonded together. As cheesy as that sounds, it's how Louis' feels. Louis also just likes the feeling of being full of Harrys cock. 

Louis pulls from the kiss once he fully takes Harrys member inside of him, opening his eyes and staring down at the flushed pirate. His lips are parted open and his eyes are dark green filled with lustful desire. His hand on the back of Louis' neck falls down to his hip, the other hand staying on his inner thigh. Harry seems to be fond of Louis' thighs. Their intense stares occur again for another few moments, before Louis smirks deviously. Even though his hands are restrained, he still holds a lot of the power at the moment. He's still on top of his pirate. And even though Louis' cheeks are stained with tears, his eyes still crying, and his body properly bottoms out, he still feels powerful. because he is with Harry. 

With that, Louis begins to use his thigh strength and lift himself up before slowly falling back down, small whimpers escaping his lips as Harry hums in pleasure. Louis begins to pick up speed, now getting himself into a rhythm of bouncing up and down on his pirates cock. The sounds in the room are now whimpers and moans, along with the Spanish coins clanking as the whole bed moves. Harry decides to let his hand on Louis' hip fall to his bum, gripping the cheek and spreading them apart before spanking the right one, becoming a bit smug from Louis' pretty, loud, reaction. Harry leaves a few more spanks, just enough to know his handprint is stinging the skin, before he begins to rut up into the boy, finding his special spot almost immediately. Louis gasps, tugging at the belt and digging his own nails into his palms, desperately wanting to run his nails down the pirates chest. 

"H...Harry I...ahh-" Louis cuts himself off, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as his bounces get more slow and lazy, his thighs shaking under Harrys hold. His toes curl and he feels the pool in his stomach boiling and twisting with pleasure. Harry notices the change in Louis' movements. The bounces slowing down and his tightness around him squeezing. He can feel the shake of his thighs under his pal and he watches as his eyes squeeze shut, pleasure tears streaming down his face. His boy is the most breathtaking creature in this world. Priceless, absolutely priceless. 

"Release yourself angel...please" Harry groans out, watching as the boy listens, the pace of the bounces completely coming to a halt now. His lips falling open and a soft whimper coming out before his breath is taken away by the pure ecstasy of his orgasm. Streams of white spurt out onto his and Harrys stomach and Harry wonders how he got so lucky. A boy who can come untouched. A boy as pretty as Louis. If he threw Louis into the ocean and magically he grew a tail, Harry wouldn't be surprised at all. It's almost like Louis was created for the sole purpose of pulling Harry in, making him fall, just like those tales of sirens at sea. Either that, or he's an angel sent to guid Harry to him. Either way, it will lead to tragedy, Harry knows that. He lets the boy ride out his high before he slowly pulls himself out and crawls out from under the boy, getting behind him now and switching positions. He grabs the boys hips and pulls him back up once he falls down, pressing his cock back inside his hole. He let Louis control some of the power, now it's his turn to. 

He slams into the boy, thrusting roughly and grabbing a handful of his hair, tugging his head back as he thrusts. He can't help but pride himself in the state of the boys body. A handprint that will surly turn bruised on his cheek, fingerprint marks all over his inner thigh, a few around his neck, and a wrecked hole that Louis will without a doubt feel for days. And Louis has only ever felt this with Harry. That thought makes Harry feel warm, his stomach twisted and boiling in pleasure. Of course that thought would push him over the edge. Harry groaned at that, giving a few more rough thrusts before he's coming undone inside of his pretty boy. He rides out his high and stays there for a few beats before pulling out, slowly untying the boys wrists from the bed frame. His wrists are all red from the leather being harsh against the skin. That must be painful Harry thinks. 

The pirate quickly turns the boy over and lays beside him, pulling his into his side and softly kissing the red marks around the boys wrists. "Did so good for me angel...amazing really. So fucking beautiful my boy...my darling boy" Harry coos, causing Louis to giggle from his overly soft persona at the moment.

Louis has noticed Harry gets like this after they are intimate in a more rough way. Notices how he likes to praise Louis, and smother him with soft gentle kisses and touches. Louis is in no way complaining of course. He loves it. Blushes and thrives under the attention his pirate is giving him. 

They continue like that for what seems like hours. Harry gently placing kisses all over Louis. First his wrists, then it turned to his forehead, cheeks, neck and lips. Louis just giggling and enjoying the constant attention. Enjoying it because it will be gone shortly. The giggles and kissing sound soon drifts to silence as Harry stares up at the ceiling, deep in thought, and Louis stares up at Harry, deep in thought as well. 

Both of course thinking about the same thing: how cruel the gods must be to make someone so perfect for the other, but make that person impossible to have. How very cruel. 

Louis this time is the first to break the silence, "How long is left in your voyage?" he decides to ask, watching as Harry brings himself out of his own thoughts and glances down at the boy with a smug smile. 

"A months time...planning on robbing all the men before we arrive?" The pirate lets a small chuckle slip and Louis just rolls his eyes from the joke, shifting a bit in the mans hold. 

Louis figures it is time to confess to Harry who he is. Who his family is and where he grew up. Time to tell Harry everything. Harry must notice the change in mood of Louis, because he lightly plays with the strands of Louis' chestnut hair, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Louis, are you keeping something from me?" Harry asks softly, already knowing the answer to his question. He knows there are still things he is unaware of with Louis. Just like there are things Louis is unaware of with Harry. They have not reached the point of sharing every last detail with one another. But oh does Harry want to. 

Louis clears his throat, pushing the mans hands off of him and sitting up in the bed, leaning against the head board. "If I confess it to you...I do believe you will no longer look at me the same Captain" Louis admits, keeping his eyes anywhere but at Harry, in which he feels Harrys eyes boring into his skin. 

Harry wants to rush to tell Louis nothing will ever change the way he looks at Louis, nothing. Even if he tells him he's a greedy politician who was sent to trap Harry and murder him, he still would never be able to bring himself to look at the boy any different. He could never look at the boy with anything other than love. But instead Harry stays quiet, gets out of the bed and begins to dress himself again. It is already mid day, sunset slowly approaching. Meaning, he has to set sail soon for the voyage. "Go on then, tis almost sundown" Harry hums out, grabbing his belt off the bed and buckling it around himself. 

Louis watches, letting out a small sigh as he just stays in the bed, grabbing his clothing off the floors and slowly dressing himself as well. "My surname is Tomlinson...I belong to the Tomlinson part of the clergy, and of the political branch. My family lives in Lanchester and that...that is my home as well...where I grew up and..." Louis trails off, watching as the pirate stays still in place, clearly connecting all the dots together in his head. "I just believe it was something you should be aware of because...well, I will be heading to Lanchester by train sometime soon." Louis decides to tell him, biting down on his bottom lip as the pirates brows knit together and his face turns a bit sour. "To warn my family about you...My plan is to just take them to refuge, not to stop you...." Louis trails off, standing up finally and pulling on his shirt, jumping slightly once the pirates laugh echoes the room. 

"Brilliant" Harry cackles out, slightly pacing the room, stopping to glance out the window at his ship. 

Stupid foolish pirate he is. He should have never allowed a whore, fake whore, to stay in his quarters. Should have never allowed such foolishness to occur. Never allowed the whore- the son of one of the richest clergy men trap him. Allow him to somehow make his cold black heart turn warm again. He should have listened to Zayn. Now this is going to lead to a battle between the people of Lanchester and The crew of the the Sparrow. Louis may be too naive to realize, but Harry knows better. Knows a warning is not going to make the people of Lanchester flee, it will make them fight back. They are too proud to let their town get raided by a bunch of filthy pirates. 

"You want to protect a family that has disowned their own blood?" Harry raises his voice, so much emotion pouring out that he wishes Louis didn't hear. He's beyond frustrated. Beyond angry. He wishes he could just kill Louis, as cruel and vile as that sounds. Wishes he never fell for him, wishes he could just kill him before he goes and turns a simple pirate raid into a battle. He could never hurt Louis though, would rather have Louis hurt him a million times than allow himself to hurt the precious boy. 

Louis's eyebrows furrow as he steps around the bed, a bit closer to harry now. He is a bit scared, seeing the anger in the pirates eyes, but he trusts Harry as foolish as it may be. Knows Harry would never hurt him. "How did you know of that?" Louis questions, taking a small step back as harry laughs again, more dark and angry than before, stepping closer to Louis. 

"Louis, it is not hard to make assumptions, do you pin me as a stupid pirate still?" Harry spits, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Louis quickly shakes his head, finding some courage to step closer. As he opens his mouth to say no, harry is one of the smartest men he knows, he beats him to words. "You have chosen a poverty ridden life over wealth. Surely was not your decision to make" Harry explains, even though he does not have to. 

Louis knows telling Harry this was the right thing, because if he found out some other way it would hurt even worse, but he did not expect such anger. Harry has as much anger as he did when he was looking at that politician the other night. Louis did not like that, needed to make that anger go away because he does not want Harry to be angry with him ever. So Louis decides to be brave and steps even more into the angry pirates space, lightly tracing his fingers over the much longer ones. "You are angry with me, As you have every right to be..." Louis calms his voice, staring up at the pirate. "But I have no need to tell them the ship that is coming I...I can just say I heard it was pirates or...I will not give you away I would never-" Louis is cut off by Harrys loud scoff as he hits Louis' hand away from his own, closing the space between them and grabbing a fistful of Louis' collar, inching his face closer to Louis'. This isn't when they kiss though, no, the tension is anger and emotions that Louis has never felt from Harry before, not from this close. 

"How can you be so naive? The minute you inform the people of Lanchester a pirate raid is on its way, they will have weapons by each entrance immediately" Harry seethes, keeping his stare in a glare, "They will never win against us, but they will have any pirates head that cross them. It will be as if it is war Louis, have you any idea how much death this will cause?" Louis wants to scream, wants to cry and run away, to cover his ears because he does not want to admit to himself that Harry is right. The idea of Lanchester retaliating against the pirates never really crossed Louis' mind, but the amount of pure hate for pirates in that town is enough for a battle. 

Harry is trying his hardest to contain any excitement that's seeping into his bones from the thought. Harry hasn't been in a raid where townspeople have fought back in years. Those are always the best kinds of raids too, makes everything more interesting. But he wants to stress the dangers of it to Louis so Louis stays away. He does not want any harm done to his boy, even if technically his boy is his enemy. 

"I...I am sorry but I..." Louis swallows thickly, trying his hardest to hold back tears but they end up sneaking out anyways, "My sisters and...and my mother they...I have to warn them I just have to Harry, they are still my family. Whether they recognize that or not." Louis sniffles out, feeling Harrys grip on his collar loosen and then let go. 

Harry feels guilty for making his boy cry, but he wants him to be scared so he knows the risks of everything. So he'll be safe when it comes down to it all. Harry lets go of Louis and paces back to the window, hitting the edge of it with his palm and groaning in frustration. He can hear Louis' soft, broken sobs from behind him and god he would do anything to take his hurt away. But he is the one that gave him that hurt to begin with. Harry takes in a deep breath and turns back around. Louis looks like a complete mess, and not in the way Harry likes to see. The pirate sighs, walking back over to the crying boy. "Enough of that..." Harry hums out, cupping the boys cheeks and lifting his head to make eye contact with him. "I apologize for upsetting you...As I do not blame you for warning your family." Harry tells him, rubbing circles into the wet cheekbone. Louis sniffles, seeming to calm down slightly from Harrys words. "They will have women and children flee before we arrive, you must go with them, is that understood?" Harry warn asks, and Louis gives him a confused look. "If you chose to stay, any of my crew will not blink an eye before killing you. Pirate do not see faces in a raid, they see red" Harry says, moving one hand up and pushing some of the boys hair back. "Am I understood Louis?" Harry reiterates, keeping a stern look plastered on his face. 

Louis nods, even though he knows he will in fact be in lanchester when the pirates get there. He knows his father would force him to stay, but if it makes Harry feel better a small lie won't harm anyone. So Louis nods, agreeing to Harrys words. 

"It is almost sundown, best be going soon..." Harry begins, leaning in and pressing a soft forehead kiss to the boy who has finally stopped crying. He pulls away before leaning back down, pulling the boy in for a hug. Louis, in all of his confusion, hugs the pirate back. They've kissed, been intimate in sexual ways, and touched in many others, but have never once embraced in such a way before. For some reason this feels much more intimate than a kiss. The embrace goes on for a few moments, Harrys face stuffed in Louis' neck and Louis' face pressed against the pirates chest. Harry is the one to pull away, grabbing his hat and placing it back upon his head before heading to the door. 

He stops in the doorway, turning back around and glancing at the boy who's already staring at him. "Just so you are aware...I could never look at you any different, no matter what you tell or do to me..." Harry clears his throat, not really use to sharing so much feelings. He feels almost vulnerable. Already showing he cares for Louis' well being when making him promise he'll flee before the raid. And now he's reminding Louis that he will never look at him other than perfection. Harry is about to drown himself in rum for the next thirty days that's for damn sure. 

Louis' lips form into a big, genuine smile and god Harry wishes to see that smile always on his lips. Never wants to see him cry ever again. "Same goes for you, Captain" Louis giggles, biting down on his bottom lip as Harry can't help himself but smile back fondly. 

"Farewell Louis" Harry hums out, tipping his feathered hat down some as he speaks. 

Louis nods, watching the man walk out of the room and down the hallway, whispering "Til we meet again, Harry" quietly to himself. He makes his way over to the window and with in a few minutes he's watching Harry board his ship and watching the Sparrow set sail for their voyage to Lanchester. 

Louis ends up spending the rest of his night with Cara at the tavern, listening to her stories of the night, and eventually Louis finally tells her what happened with Harry. Not really leaving out things, maybe just the fact that he tied him up with his belt, but other than that he told her the full truth. Even told her how he already longs for him, even though he had just left. 

Cara lets out a soft sigh, ordering another round for the two of them, "He is no prince my dear..." She hums out, glancing over at Louis with a soft, condolence of a smile. "As much as you wish him to be" She leans up and presses a soft kiss to Louis' temple before downing her beverage. Louis smiles back, glancing down at his lap and noticing the soft bruises on his wrists. He smiles to himself trying to hold back a giggle. 

"No...He is a pirate." Louis giggles, quietly to himself, lightly tracing over the soft bruises, "My pirate..." Louis trails off, pulled out of his thoughts by cara pushing his drink over to him. 

 

Meanwhile, Harry is watching the stars as the ship slowly drifts across the calm sea. Niall standing a short distance away from him, downing his twelfth bottle of rum today. Pirates drink excessively of course, but get you an Irish pirate and you have the biggest drunks in the world.

Harry clears his throat, leaning slightly against the edge of the docks railing"Do you ever wonder if the stars get lonely?" Harry asks, not feeling embarrassed by the vulnerability of the question. Pirate Horan will most definitely not remember this conversation in the morning. Niall chuckles at the question, leaning over the edge of the deck and glancing up at where Harry is looking. 

He only shakes his head, nudging shoulders with the Captain before quickly backing away. Sometimes he doesn't know his boundaries. "Don't believe so Cap'n...Must be quite hard to get lonely surrounded with others much like yourself." The Irish pirate shrugs, before deciding to go back to his sleeping quarters. 

"I find that is when I am the most lonely...." Harry mumbles to himself, although immediately notices a small shadow to the left of him. He lets out a soft sigh and rolls his eyes, glaring at the shadow. "Spying on yer Captain? Would ye like me to throw ye over board?" Harry questions, causing the mysterious shadow to let out a soft chuckle before revealing himself. 

"Would rather stay aboard" Zayn hums out, moving to stand beside his captain. "Longing over the whore again?" He asks bluntly, causing Harry to want to yell at him for calling Louis a whore, but he holds back and only nods, not really wanting to get into it again with Zayn. He already knows his opinions on the matter. 

"You can not have him Captain" Zayn decides to bravely speak, staring out at the sea, "Longing will only cause more damage" 

Harry holds back an eye roll, scoffing a bit at his words, "It is not unheard of Malik..." He decides to say, because it is true. There have been pirates before who have fallen in love. Fallen in love outside of the pirate world at least. It is fairly uncommon, more pirates are either alone forever and married to the sea, or court with other pirates.

"Aye, it is not unheard of." Malik agrees, looking over at the captain now, "But the stories that are heard always end in tragedy." 

Harry knows his second in command is right. He usually always is if he's being honest with himself. But there is still that small sliver of hope that maybe this time, he is wrong. Very small sliver though. "Aye, enough of this talk, savvy?" The captain glances over at his pirate, raising his eyebrows. Zayn merely nods before walking back to his sleep quarters. 

Harry sighs and glances back up at the stars, continuing to long over Louis even though everything in him knows Zayn is right. It will only cause more damage. 

Louis cuddles up next to cara, staring up at the constellations as the small body snores quietly next to him. He lets out a soft sigh and smiles to himself when the only thing that is filling his mind is, Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it's taken a while to update again, per usual. I'm currently home right now because I may be getting my tonsils removed lol. 
> 
> I am also taking a semester off this year because of my mental and physical health, but on the positive note that means more writing !! So that's always fun. 
> 
> This chapter was really fun to write and I'm excited because it's really moving the story along now. The next two chapters will be more plot, rather than mainly smut because I have a bad habit of writing smut into every chapter oops !   
> Also, how do you feel about the smut? My other bad habit is always putting some type of kinky stuff into the smut. I just find vanilla stuff a bit boring if I'm being honest.  
> Let me know !! 
> 
> As always, leave comments, kudos, bookmarks, and constructive criticism is always welcomed !! 
> 
> How do you feel about Lanchester? Do you think it will bring Harry and Louis closer, or further apart?? What are your thoughts on the supporting character? Like Zayn and Cara. Do you feel as though Harry was harsh towards Louis, or was he with in reason? More importantly, the best part of this chapter was Harry tying Louis up with his belt huh? ;) 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on what had happened, and any predictions because those are always enjoyable to read !!
> 
> Thanks again for reading I appreciate it so much xx


	7. Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new blog for my AO3 works is @babyimafoolforlou on Tumblr if anyone wants to follow !! I'll answer any questions about my fics there :) I will also be posting/rebloging pictures and gifs that remind me or inspire my stories. 
> 
> The French lines in this chapter: "My lover" and "My breathtakingly gorgeous lover" 
> 
> Enjoy xxx

** Part 7: Shakespeare **

 

_"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

_My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_

_The more I have, for both are infinite."_

_~William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

 

 

Harry's lips curve up into a devilish smile as he watches the mans skin grow goosebumps under his silver blades touch. Being on the sea for months on end with not much to do but drink your sorrows away tends to get a bit over done. Harry was fully prepared to do just that for the month left of the voyage after they left the port. But his second in command had a lovely surprise for him the next day. A good distraction really. 

The small ginger guard, who's chained up to the cell, is shaking like a leaf in a breezy fall day. His royal uniform now torn to bits from the constant torture. Harry would feel guilty, if he didn't wear the Elbonian badge so proudly. If he didn't recognize the uniform the moment Zayn had shown him the prisoner, maybe there would be a part of him to feel remorse for the man in front of him. Then again, remorse is for the weak. 

"Now now...ye either are going to obey me, tell me of anything I ask of you, or...." Harry hums out, crouching down in front of the chained man, drawing his dagger and pressing it lightly against his cheek, smile widening. "Me whole crew will be hearing ye'r pitiful cries til sunrise" Harry gives the man an ultimatum, tilting his head to the side and raising a challenging eyebrow, waiting for the response. The ginger guard finally looks up at the pirate, eyes full of despise, narrowed bravely at the captain. 

The guard opens his mouth and before any words spill out, Harry feels a wad of spit hit his cheek and he grimaces in disgust. Not the first time one who he's held captive has done that, and certainly not the last, but coming from a Elbonian guard really boils his blood. With a quick and swift movement the pirate slices a side of the guards cheek before standing up from his crouching position. He wipes off the spit on his cheek with his white, lace handkerchief, and turns around with his back facing the prisoner. He can hear the guard wince, but no blood curling cries of any sort. Which is truly what Harry wants to hear. 

"Never will I betray my country on behalf of a filthy pirate, would much rather be lashed and tortured, til my dying breath, than spill to the scum of this world" The guard scoffs out, feeling extra brave despite his bleeding cheek. 

The captain let's out a deep, dark laugh, shaking his head in amusement from the sheer ignorance of this guard. His country would betray him faster the speed of light if there were an opportunity. Ignorant honor is truly the downfall of foolish guards. Harry would know, he has seen so many fall for a country that does nothing but betray it's own people for more power. The pirate slowly turns back around, stepping forwards towards the guard and reaching down, grabbing his hair and tilting his head up to look at him. A devious smile forms the pirates lips again as he draws his sword. 

"As ye wish" 

Harrys words were truthful. The rest of the beaming day the crew went along doing their duties as they heard pitiful cries and screams coming from below deck. No one dared go down and disturb the captain, if they had it would not be pretty for anyone. As the day fell to night the cries and screams continues, stopping for a short moment whenever the captain went a retrieved himself more rum, but shortly picking itself back up.

It was sunrise when the cries and screams finally subsided. The deck was close to silent as not everyone has awoken from their slumber. Pirate Malik watched as his captain arose from below deck, clothing and parts of his skin splattered with blood. Sometimes his captain takes his doings a bit too far if you ask him, but there is no way you could stop him either way. If the prisoners just followed orders there would be no blood shed. Although, as a pirate blood shed is always a bonus. "Feed 'im to the fishes" Malik hears his captain order the Irish pirate, Who's face gives away that he does not want to have the job of getting rid of a body. Zayn stifles a laugh at that before making eye contact with Styles. 

"Morning Cap'n" Pirate Malik addresses with a welcoming nod. 

Harry begins to stride over to his second in command, in even more desperate need of rum again. He may have taken the torture of the prisoner a little too far this time. He just lost his only real distraction from a certain blue eyed pretty boy. Well, he just killed his distraction figuratively and literally. "Morning" The captain nods back, continuing to walk towards his office as his second in command follows his strides. 

"Our prisoner from Lancaster..." Harry clears his throat, realizing that Zayn must have something to say if he is going to follow the man. "Informed you of the loot yet?" He asks, glancing down at the pirate. 

Zayn hums, letting out a low chuckle from his next statement,"Squealed like a wee pig the moment I drew me sword." He hums out, causing the captain to let out an amused breath through his nose. 

The two pirates make their way into Harrys captain quarters, and Harry takes a seat behind his desk, Zayn standing with his hands behind his back in the front of the desk. Harry takes out his pirates map and spreads it across the wood desk, dipping his quill pen in the black ink and looking up at Zayn with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to tell him the location of the loot.  

The people of Lanchester, as brave as they try to be, are weak minded Harry believes. Besides Louis of course. They think with their bodies, not their brains, and it shows with the location of the loot. Hidden with in the walls of the main castle? How incredibly foolish of them. Makes everything all so incredibly easy as well. Judging by Harrys other raids, most of the weaponed men will be guarding the castle. Putting all of their ducks in one basket is a very ignorant move. 

The months voyage seems to only drag on. days feeling like weeks, weeks feeling like months, and every time there is a clear path a storm manages to change the ships course. The crew has already had to steer clear of not pirate friendly waters, so everything seems to be pushing them back. Harry has been taking the long voyage in a harsh way. Never once is the captain sober during the voyage. Even drunk as a skunk those piercing blue eyes never leave his memory. Looking up at him, waiting to get properly fucked. Bleeding with tears from hurt. Crinkling at the ends from laughter. Those eyes follow Harry as if they were a ghost come back to haunt his miserable pirate life. Harry just wants to get this raid over with by this point. Wants the last of those blue eyes to leave him. He believes once he finishes out this big raid, all of the east and west combined will fear the sparrow and it's cruel captain. His reputation will be even greater than it already is. He will have nearly everything he wants, he needs. And then, he will pull off the biggest piracy raid known to man. He is going to raid the land of Elbonia. This raid will be fully fulfilling Harry believes. Not only for his personal vendettas, but also the sheer fact that Elbonia is a whole country, with riches pirates only ever dream of. When he succeeds in that, he believes he will fully be fulfilled and can carry on the rest of his days at sea with no worry in the world. No blue eyes haunting him again. 

For now though, that is a different story. For now all he ever sees is blue eyes. And if he is going to be fully honest with himself, he almost doesn't want that to fully go away. 

"Ever going to tell the crew why ye want to raid Elbonia?" Pirate Payne asks bravely as he looks out his eye glass, scanning the waters and horizons for any enemy ships or signs of storms. 

Harry lets out a deep sigh, lightly running his fingers over the ships wheel, watching the compass tick in his palm. Pirate Payne is the only one to know of Harrys past, not even his second in command knows. Surly it was not intentional, was just one night of a drunken conversation that Payne never decided to forget about. Even though Harry has threatened to feed him to the fishes plenty of times. "No, no pirate would ever look at me the same."  The captain decides, glancing over at the pirate who's now lowering the looking glass. 

"Would ye look at ye the same?" 

Liams words take Harry back a bit, a bit too deep for the captains liking. This always seems to happen with Pirate Payne. Just an easy lad to talk to Harry supposes. They share eye contact for a few moments before Harry breaks it, glancing back over at the horizon. "A storms coming savvy?" The pirate changes the subject, noticing small grey clouds forming in the near distance. The air tastes more and more like salt as well, seagulls flocking the opposite direction go where they are heading. Clear sign of a storm. "Aye" Liam agrees, shrinking the looking glass and placing it in his pocket. 

"All hand ho!" The captain announces, turning to face his crew that is now scrambling on the main deck. Once he sees the majority of the crew there he decides to speak again, "Batten down the hatches, a storms a brewing" He instructs and turns back around once he hears the busyness of his crew below him. He gives Pirate Payne a warning glance since he is still standing beside him as if he did not just order all hands on deck. 

"Aye aye Cap'n" 

For a few more moments the Pirate watches as the horizon slowly forms puffy clouds of grey, the air thickening and becoming moist with texture. As much damage a storm does to a ship, it does more to Harry himself. Storms are riddled with bad memories, riddled with childhood traumas, riddled with all things Harry has taken years trying to escape. As the pirate tries to sleep that nigh, the heavy pounding of rain hitting the wood, and claps of loud thunder echoing the air make it increasingly hard. And when he finally manages to rest, it is only overpowered by his memories. 

 

 

 

 

_Harry stands before his mirror, smoothing out the front of his attire because god knows having even the smallest wrinkle at fathers birthday ball is completely unacceptable. Harry rolls his eyes at his own thoughts, getting startled by a loud clank on his balcony window, making him jump slightly. Before he even reaches his balcony he already is aware who it is. He pushes open the glass door and steps out, staring down at the blonde servant boy, dressed in more formal attire for the night ahead. The royals lips grow wide from the view of his lover._

_"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

_Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love..." The servant boy gestures, over dramatically and loudly enough so the boy above him on his balcony can hear._

_Harry bursts out in laughter from the dramatics, shaking his head in amusement as he leans over the balcony, watching as his Juliet climbs up the walls veins. "Will you ever make an appearance without quoting the lovely Shakespeare?" Harry questions as the blonde boy swings his leg over the balcony railing and jumps onto the floor, smile bright and happy._

_"Can one desire too much of a good thing?" The blonde servant quotes yet another William Shakespeare play, quite cheekily if Harry is being honest. Harry shakes his head in amusement, stepping into the boys space now, quickly taking a glance around before reaching up, lightly tracing his fingers over the boys cheek once he knows no one is around to see._

_"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand, O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Harry recites a Shakespeare quote, watching as the blonde boy inches his own body closer._

_The servant boy reaches up and grabs Harrys hand that's on his cheek, keeping it placed there with his own. "How much time do we have my prince? Before the festivities begin" He asks, staring into his green eyed prince, only seeing love and affection. Seeing the man who will forever be his heart._

_"For us? All the time in the world my dear Lucas!" Harry exclaims, overly enthusiastic because of course he is. He is with his true love. A love you only find in fairy tales, a love he may never find again. Lucas giggles as the prince takes his hand and leads him into his room, closing all curtains to shield themselves from the outside, hurtful world._

_"Looking handsome as ever my lord, new coat?" Lucas asks, a bit of a teasing tone in his voice since he knows it is a new coat, a new everything really. The royals have a new set of attire every week. With that much money, they may as well have a new set everyday. The impatient prince only rolls his eyes, tugging the boys body against his and cupping his cheek once more. "Oh, this thing? Would look much more handsome with it off" Harry flirts, raising his eyebrows challengingly at the servant, letting him know it's his move now._

_He decides to play, reaching up and gently pushing the jacket off the princes buff body, letting it fall to the floor. As a servant his first instinct is to pick it up and fold it neatly, but he pushes that aside as soon as he feels his lovers lips pressed against his own. The two boys move their lips in unison with one another, the kiss beginning gentle and soft and loving, but shortly turning to something more desire driven, lust driven. The taller prince drops his hands to the boys bum and lifts him up, walking them over to his bed and laying the boy on his back, crawling over top of him without breaking their lips connection. "Mon amant..." Harry breaths out against the boys lips, "Mon amant à couper le souffle" He adds before finally breathing their kiss and staring down at the brown eyed boy. Harry takes in all the boys feature as the boy below him begins to unbutton the princes blouse, slowly and sensually. His whole world below him, so soft and powerful all at the same time. So gorgeous. Harry wants to lock him in a safe room forever so no one ever lays a hand on the beautiful porcelain skin of his. Harry lets his hands slide down to the boys trousers, quickly unbutton the row of buttons and dragging off the boys bottoms. Harry kisses down the boys face, his neck, his clothed chest and down to his torso. Just lightly brushing his lips over the tip of the boys member before sucking kisses into the tops of his thighs, grabbing his legs and throwing them over his shoulders. The prince begins to kiss around the cheeks of the boy, in-between them and gently overtop his sensitive hole, earning a low gasp. He licks a slow stride over the hole before pulling back and looking up at the boy, who's pupils are blown and lips are in a dopey smile._

_"Why stop before we've reached the most exhilarating part?" Lucas questions, teasingly of course but also genuinely curious._

_Harry can feel his hear physical flutter from his boy before answer, "Tis is a crime to want to look at the man who holds my heart? The man who somehow has requited my undying love for him?"  Harry raises his eyebrows, a fond face beaming up at Lucas._

_"Tis a crime in others eyes..." Lucas answers honestly, reaching down and cupping the princes cheek and pulling him back up so he is hovering close to his face again. "Tis no crime in undying love my prince" Lucas smiles softly, leaning in and kissing the princes forehead. "My heart belongs to you Harold, until this world seizes to exist" Lucas ends, pulling away and staring into the princes grins. The boys share the next few moments together before gathering themselves for the ball._

_Thursday, Spring of 1807, midday._

_Prince Harold of of Elbonia follows his father and sister to the execution chambers. Father has told Harold about the Lue of men they have captured embarking in homosexual sins, decided to execute the sinful men in front of the village to set an example. Harry nervously picks at his rings during the long walk, his mind racing along with his heart that is currently breaking. Lucas has never been the one to hide his signs of homosexuality, as much as Harry has warned him against. But Lucas is also very careful, has never revealed himself in front of ones who would persecute him for his sins. Gemma must notice the boys nervous mood as she lightly grabs his twitch hand in her own and sends him a soft smile of reassurance. Gemma knows about their secret love. She would never persecute or judge her brother for that, but as a women she has no real power in the monarchy. The royal family makes it to the chambers, taking their seats in their closed off box. Harry watches as four men with brown potato bags over their heads are lead onto the hanging platform, tied nooses awaiting their appending deaths. Harry swallows the lump in his throat, standing from his seat as the rest of the crowd does. The guard reveals the first man and asks for his last words, usually words of forgiveness to god. The first two are men Harry has never met before, both begging for the forgiveness of god before they are hung. Half of the crowd is silent, the other half is chatting loudly or cheering the deaths of the men. Harrys stomach twists into knots and watches the guard take the third bag off the mans head. Before Harry can see the rest of the boys face he recognizes Lucas' lips immediately. His breath gets heavy and he quickly looks over to Gemma who is visibly holding back tears, not looking at her brother in fear that their father would notice the stares. Harry quickly looks back over to Lucas, swallowing his forming tears as the guard ties the noose around his lovers throat. No...no this can't possibly be happening, Harry fears. But it is, it is the reality and his love is being ripped away from him at the seams._

_"Father, surly the Thompson boy is innocent of such crimes, He has been working the gardens for y-"_

_"Do not speak unless spoken to girl" Father spits, Gemma immediately closing her mouth and sitting back down. "None up there are innocents. Now quiet" He orders._

_Harry hears the conversation between the two but he can't seem to tear his eyes away from his love, who is now being told to speak his final words. Harry wants to scream no, wants to stop this execution with every fiber in his being, but nothing comes out. And even if it did, nothing would change the fact that the one he loves is moments away from being gone._

_Lucas finally shifts his gaze over to Harrys green eyes, eyes that are now filling with tears. Lucas sends him a smile, maybe a forgiving smile, maybe a sad smile, maybe a full of love smile, maybe all three, but he sends Harry a smile before speaks his last words._

_"The course of true love never did run smooth" Lucas starts, voice soft and quiet and mostly directed at Harry, quoting Shakespeare even in his end, before turning back to face the crowd and continuing, "A man can die but once..." He quotes another, before turning back to where the royals stand. This time he makes eye contact with the king._

_"If you prick us, do we not bleed? if you tickle us, do we not laugh? if you poison us, do we not die? and if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?" His voice echoes and if he had anymore quotes to speak it is cut short before the floor drops beneath him and he falls._

_Harry watches as his loves lifeless body dangles there. Dead, gone forever, never to be touched, to be kissed, to be held again._

 

 

Harry wakes up from his memory of a dream, panting loudly and heart racing. He can feel the wetness on his cheeks and curses himself under his breath for being so weak. Never should a pirate cry from such dreams. He grabs his dagger off his wooden side table and stabs it into his wall, groaning loudly in frustration. Lucas' words ringing through the pirates ears. Shall we not revenge? 

"I will...I will avenge" Harry breaths out to himself, swallowing down any tears that are threatening to come out. He is going to take away everything that means anything from his father, just as his father took away the only thing that has ever meant something to Harry. 

Well, up until a pair of blues decided to mean something to him. 

Harry groans at the now appearing thought of Louis before he lays back down in his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Harry had promised himself never to fall again, not only to protect himself but also the other. For the past few years he has done well. Left his heart astray and focused on his ship, his crew. After that execution day he had ran, cowardly some may say, but he does not view it as that way. He is now a pirate, not a prince. Truly, in his heart, he was never meant to be a prince really. For the past few years everything was better, or everything was numb at best. But now, the past few years seem to be nothing against the beautiful Louis Tomlinson. Can he fully lend his heart away again? He knows Lucas would have wanted this, knows if Lucas was here he would be citing some Shakespeare play about how love is strange like that, and how sometimes you have more loves in life than just one. Harry scoffs, closing his eyes at that. The only person holding Harry back from fully allowing Louis his heart, is Harry. The pirate is well aware of that, and is slowly finding comfort in the fact that at least he will never see the boy again to change his mind. 

Eventually, the pirate drifts off into a more peaceful sleep. 

~

"You sure act as a whore for not being one" The fat politician cackles as he gropes Louis' ass under the table. Louis has to hold back an eyeball from the remark and unnecessary groping because now he's close enough to snatch the mans bag in his pocket. 

Louis lets of a breathy fake giggle, batting his eyelashes up at the man and leaning up, lips lightly brushing the mans ear "Can be your whore for the night sir" He whispers seductively as he lightly grabs the bag of shilling and slides them into his own pocket before leaning away with an innocent smile. The politician hums in response, sending Louis a gross wink before turning his attention back to his poker game again. 

Louis politely excuses himself to the bar before quickly making his way over to Cara and dropping the bag of money in front of her. "Fancy a train to Lanchester in the morning?" Louis raises his eyebrows, a wide smile on his lips. Cara turns her attention away from a potential customer to Louis and immediately squeaks before leaping and wrapping her skinny arms tightly around the younger boy. 

The past two weeks Louis had decided he is going to take Cara along with him. She has stuck with the boy and never left his side and it would be wrong of him to leave her now when she is continuing to look more and more sickly. Once he gets her to safety before the lanchester battle he has no idea of the plan, but as long as he keeps her safe. She is now family to him, family he has picked, family that will not leave him. Once she finally lets go Louis informs her that they should probably head out now before the politician man notices his lightened pocket. 

The two head to a shelter and speak of the plan for the morning. Louis barely gets any sleep from all the emotions. On one hand, he is more than excited to see his sisters and mother, on the other hand he dreads facing his father. Then, there is the glaring green eyes of course. Captain Styles. Louis is aware this will end in a fight, but he is having a hard time picking which side he is truly on. Both sides to him are wrong. Pirates steal and cheat and murder, but they do it all in the open. They are prideful of the acts and never hide themselves to the world. Politicians and Clergy steal and cheat and murder, but they do it in private. They act as though they are the morally correct ones and all their doings are just, they lie and Louis has come to realize that may be worse than the other side. He does know one thing, Harry could do any of those things and he would still want to touch the man for eternity. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder. 

The next morning Louis and Cara are awaiting their train, both a bit antsy in anticipation. Cara is going on and on about how she has never been on such a machine, while Louis has been on a few times before he decided to leave Lanchester. Trains are quite the invention and Louis wonders if he prefers trains over ships now that he has been aboard both. 

He decides on ships for a very specific reason really. 

The horn of their train fills the air and everyone at the station stands up, inching closer to the edge. Around them are families parting ways, significant others bidding a farewell, and lonely people traveling weightless with no destination. Then, there is Cara and Louis, heading to Lanchester. 

The two board the train and take their seats in the back. In the lower class section and more crowded section of the train. Never the less it works. Once Cara eventually falls asleep in her seat, Louis takes out his letter from his pocket, unraveling it and placing it in his lap before reading. 

_Dear brother,_

_Words can not express the amount of loss everyone is feeling in our home. I miss you ever so dearly and pray to the heavens every night that you will come back to us. Given, I do believe you did what is best for you my dear brother, much to my dismay. Mother misses you as well, it may appear different but sometimes I hear her cries at night. The twins are always questioning your absence. They had just learned the Alphabet in case you were curious. Mother has set up a ball in a months time, the ball of my courtship. Mother says she found father this old way, but she somehow does not see that is exactly why I disapprove of such tacky and over done traditions. Come I do find a suitor, I will makes sure he is someone you would approve of so do not fret on that for too long. Father does not allow us to speak your name, or any thought of you for that matter. He is not aware of my writing to you, but secrets lie with in every family. Sometimes secrets are allowed. That is what mother had taught us. I do wish to see you again Louis, hopefully sometime in the near future. If I were to found out the location you reside at, when comes time my wedding I will send a dove with an invitation. Or as normal humans call it, the postal system. If there is a way to write me back, please do._

_Yours truly,_

_Charolette, your loving sister_

Louis sniffles back the tears that fall down his cheeks, rubbing them away with the back of his hand. A friend of a friend managed to find Louis a few months back and give him this letter from his sister. He has been carrying it around with him, but now he will reunite with her soon. The real reason to warn the family is for his siblings and mother. They had no choice in his banishing, and even if they did they would have been banished with him and that is something Louis could never wish upon anyone. Let alone his family. He begins to wonder if his sister did end up courting a boy at her ball. Wonders how far Phoebe and Daisy have gotten in their studies. Wonders if his mother truly does miss him as much as he misses her. His thoughts begin to drift deeper and deeper until he begins to become more and more sleepy. 

Louis lets out a soft sigh and leans back in his seat and rests his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the eventual near future. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in 24 hours? That's a first for Kirsten haha 
> 
> Any who, wowza! that was a heavy chapter. Originally it was going to be a 2k words filler chapter but I went a little wild with Harry's backstory because I felt like he needed a good one. It's also 4 in the morning and that is prime sad girl hours lol 
> 
> I am aware I said no smut in the next two chapter buuuut technically the smut was not with Louis and it was barely smut so sue me. 
> 
> Did Harrys backstory make you cry? How do you feel about Harry now, does his story help with the understanding of his "heartless" pirate exterior? Thoughts on Harrys dad and his royalty background? Thoughts on Liam, Zayn, Cara, Charolette? How do you feel about the letter? Thoughts on Louis and his family dynamic? Thoughts on everything in this chapter??? I'd love to hear!!
> 
> As always, leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks if you want to ! Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well. 
> 
> Buckle up for the next action filled chapter !! 
> 
> I appreciate all your support xxx


	8. Lanchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning: There will be violence in this chapter of varying degrees. I would say skip if you don't like reading violence but in my opinion this chapter is very important character wise. DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER. I promise the violence isn't too bad or graphic. Also you might not like Harry in this one but like...he is a pirate so *shrugs* 
> 
> There is also a negative light on religion in this chapter. I personally have no problem with religion as long as it isn't hurting anyone or pushing a hateful agenda onto people. This a period based fic so religion was a very big thing back then in a lot of aspects of life. A lot of religions have changed and evolved since then and are more open and accepting of humanity as a whole, but the world in the 1800s had a very narrow minded view on things so I'm trying to be realistic. I'm sorry if you're offended by this, but honestly the only people who would be offended would be the hateful ignorant religions so you probably shouldn't even be reading this in the first place. 
> 
> That is all, enjoy !!

**Part 8: Lanchester**

The ringing of the trains horn wakes Louis up from his deep sleep, Cara sleeping through the loud obnoxious noise of course. It has been a few moments since they had a chance to sleep on such comfortable cushions. Louis lets her sleep as he glances out the window past her, recognizing the familiar trees and houses. Bright Green and almost untouched by industrial smoke. The train drops off at Charleston County, which is about a mile walk from the city of Lanchester. Judging by the amount of people roaming the streets freely and without fear, he must have beaten the Sparrow ship here. A few moments pass of Louis mentally preparing himself for this encounter, before he lightly pushes Cara awake, her immediate reaction is to glance out the window as the two feel the train slowing and pulling to a sharp stop. 

Cara's eyes go blown as the uneasy feeling in Louis' stomach emerges. Uneasy mixed with excitement. He pushes the thoughts of seeing his father again down with the thoughts of seeing his sister. His main goal is just to get her and her mother safe before the raid. Once they, and Cara, are safe his worry for them will be gone. His worry for himself however, will be sinking in with realization of his fathers motives. Louis knows he will not be leaving Lanchester with his family. Louis knows that going back to his home was a risk. His home that feels less and less like home as time goes on. There is only one thing that has truly felt like home to him, but admitting such a thing will sting more than a thousand pirate dagger tearing into him. 

"Have ya seen anything more beautiful Lou!" Cara gasps, breaking Louis of his thought, the chatter of train passengers growing as people begin to stand and pile off. "Ain't ever seen a place so...what's the word Louis?" She turns to her friend, eyebrows furrowed as he watches her scan her brain for a piece of vocabulary she was have taught by Louis over the course of a few months. 

"Exquisite." Louis smiles fondly up at her, her lips opening and her lightly yellow teeth smiling brightly back. "Exquisite! This place is so bloody exquisite!" She cheers, following the short boys lead as he stands from the seats. 

"And to think, this isn't Lanchester yet" Louis giggles as the two pals make their way off the crowded train and onto the even more crowded platform. 

Louis takes in the sights surrounding him. Families reuniting, tears of joy and wide excited smiles. Lovers rekindling, friends reconnecting. Connections being tied together once more. The sights should make Louis feel warm. Should make anyone feel warm. All it does is cloud confusion into the boys mind. Yes, reconnecting with his sisters and mother is something to be warm about, but the baggage packed away tightly in the back of his mind of them disowning him is still there. In this type of world it is incredibly difficult for women to have any say in disownment, or much say in anything a man is suppose to take care of. Louis is well aware of the world he lives in. It doesn't much help though. There is still invisible cuts that remain open. Remain hurting. Remain, possibly, unable to heal. Forgiveness tends to come easily to Louis, but forgetting. That is much more difficult to achieve. Which poses the question; Maybe forgetting your traumas isn't the best answer. Maybe it's learning from them that will achieve the most in the end. 

In the end, Family is a tricky concept. You are born into one, and along the path of life get to choose some. Yet for some reason, the one you are born into is harder to let go of, even if it may be what is best for you. Family, Louis believes, is the most bittersweet concept of them all. 

~~

Storms are a pirates worst nightmare. Especially if said storm occurs during a specific voyage. 

"Blew us off course two days Cap'n" Pirate Payne informs, standing in front of the captains desk, hands behind his back and head slightly hanging as if it was his own fault they ran into a storm. "Skies seem to have settled, should be there by end of the week" He adds in before Harry nods, excusing him from his cabins. 

He studies his map spread across his desk, eyes drifting between the two x's on Lanchester, then Elbonia. Soon one will no longer be the x that marks the spot, but a city no longer with riches. He hears a knock on his cabin door and holds back an eye roll already recognizing the knock. Before he even allows his door to be open, in walks Pirate Malik. 

The two have been butting heads for the past month. It is not uncommon for them to disagree, but it has been a while since it has gotten to the point that Harry is starting to get annoyed with the mans presence. His crew is his family, and in any family there is going to be arguments and rifts between some members. Harry just wishes that argument didn't have to revolve around a certain pretend hour with blue as the ocean eyes. 

"Come to pester me yet again? Truly astonished by your lack of brains. Use to be the brightest on this ship." Harry shoots out before the second in command can even breath, "Under me, of course" He laughs with a bit of breath before pushing his chair out and standing up, moving from behind his desk to inches from the other pirate. 

"Clearly the intelligence level has swayed this past month" Zayn snaps back, Harrys eyes growing more narrow on his friend. 

"Have you come to insult me or is there a real reason ye've distrusted me alone time?" Harry spits, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows at the other pirate. 

The tension in the room is nearly unbreathable, and it has been like this for a while now. Both knowing the reason and neither speaking bluntly of it. The pirate opposite of Harry clears his throat, shifting in his stance and opening his mouth to speak. 

"Pirate Winston still lies rotting in our cells, not giving up any new information on his betrayal of our ship. We both know he will not sway, that slimy privateer." Zayn nearly growls out the last part, anger boiling up insider of him from just the mere thought of their crews betrayal. With the raiding of Elbonia beginning to rumor around the ship, the real rats are starting to reveal themselves. "I had assumed ye would take the honers of ripping him apart" Zayn lips grow into a smirk as he takes out his carving dagger and offers it over to Harry. 

Although harry considers it for a few moments, he ends up deciding against it. Mainly on the fact that the Lanchester raid will be as bloody as ever and he plans to rip apart as may wealthy men as possible, so he should probably be saving his energy. There is also the other fact that now every time he gets brutal in his ways, blue crying eyes appear in his vision. Quite annoying it is really. "Have it ye'r self Malik" Harry decides, turning and walking towards his wardrobe. They're having a crew dinner tonight, he always tends to dress nice during those dinners. 

When he doesn't hear retreating footsteps from the other pirate he glances over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows. The second in commands anger seems to have boiled over now, his emotions always seem to get the best of him. 

"Has that fucking whore of ye'rs made you soft Styles? For fucks sake, ye haven't decided to go frolic with the cunt through a field of flowers have ye?" Pirate Malik spits, seeming to feel all high and mighty for a split second before his face falls with the sudden realization of how hard Harrys face has gotten. 

"Watch ye'r tongue when speaking to me Malik" Harry grumbles out, turning and striding back over to the other pirate, mere centimeters away, staring down at him with such fury. "Or have ye forgotten ye'r position on this ship? The only reason being because of ye'r 'soft' captain" Harry scoffs, pushing the smaller pirate back with his elbow against his chest until pirate Maliks back is against the wall besides the cabins door. Harry reaches down, snatching Maliks carving dagger and bringing it dangerously close the the mans eye, the tip resting against his cheek bone. "Must ye make it so easy for me? Are ye begging for me to tear ye'r skin open?" Harrys eyes grow dark and narrow, his lips dangerously twitching up into an evil smirk. Rarely does he ever harm his crew, only when it is needed. Even more rarely does he harm Zayn. The only one he lets get away with talking back to him. And he would have let him get away this time, but the other pirate just had to bring up the reason there is tension in the air. And have the unwavering nerve to speak ill of his boy. 

Harry can feel the second in command waver on his feet, his face has dropped slightly, but he is keeping that pirate poker face of course. Zayn has one of the best poker faces of all. "Go on then, make an example outta me" The pirate spits, a small playful smirk now forming his lips. Malik somehow gets off on this kind of stuff. Seems to like to heat his captain up in an anger. Has been like that for years. He knows all the right buttons to push on him somehow. Suppose it be easy to know Louis is something to push. None of the crew has spoken of the boy since the last departure. Not until now. Harry glares daggers into the man as he slowly presses the tip of the dagger into the mains cheek skin, breaking it ever so slightly an dragging it unbearably slowly across his cheek. The poker face pirate now grimacing from the pain. Before the captain can do any real harm but a scar, he removes the dagger from the skin and jams it into his wooden door before taking a small step back. The captain rolls his eyes at the smug pirate underneath him, taking another step back to create more space between the two. "Speak of him again in such ways, and that will be the last time ye speak of him, savvy?" The captain makes his voice louder, more in command. But of course, Zayn just has to push further, as any brother would tend to do. 

"That wh- boy..." Zayn corrects himself, lifting his sleeve and wiping the dripping blood from his cheek. "Be clouding ye judgement. He be making ye soft wether ye see it or not Harry." The pirate continues on, now speaking to the captain as if it were just friends or brothers talking. Whenever they get in heated arguments as such, it usually ends with a conversation. Pirates hate speaking of feelings with one another, but even pirates have to communicate every now and then. "Making ye weak, and pirates are not weak. Harry, ye are not weak." Zayn steps closer, pushing at his chest a bit to make the captain stumble back ever so slightly. "Pirates have no mercy...Me captain has no mercy" 

Harry rolls his eyes at his friends words, turning and walking back towards his wardrobe, starting to unbutton his blouse. "Everyone has mercy" Harry decides to indulge his friends words, taking off the fabric on his skin as he searches through his clothe for something to wear tonight. "Did ye not show mercy to Pirate Payne? The same man ye've been fonding over for years" The captain turns to face the other pirate raising his eyebrows as he unbuttons his trousers. 

With those words the annoying second in command begins to shift, showing uncomfortableness in his standing. They rarely ever speak of the attractions between the two, but everyone can see it. Personally, Harry doesn't understand why Zayn doesn't just lay with him and get it over with. They both seem to crave it. Zayn clears his throat, flattening his blouse as he watches his pirate get undressed. 

"The only thing we care for is our crew...only thing we show mercy to." The pirate reasons, obviously making an excuse for his attraction to pirate Payne. "And the only thing we love, is the sea" He states, Harry now changing into his dinner outfit. The captain stalks over to the other pirate once he is fully changed, raising his eyebrows down at the man. 

"Why act a fool Zaynie?" Harry hums out, reaching up and running his thumb over the bleeding cut he dug into the pirates skin. "We both know those words are a facade. Agreeably, a very believable one. But false under most circumstances" He drops his hand, taking small step back from the other pirate and reaching behind him to grab his dagger still in the door. 

As Harry hands it back to the pirate, he says one last thing as he takes it. "We are going to murder his family, pillage his town, and steal his fortune. Leaving the boy to live is weak, it is mercy. Making our ship, and our crew more vulnerable to take. " The second in command warns, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. "Pirates show no mercy." 

Harry knows the intent of his second in command are not wrongful. He knows he wants what is best for the ship, the crew...for his captain. Sometimes pirates ideals can get skewed Harry believes. Although Zayn is right, pirates should have no mercy. Pirates are not weak. Harry is finding it harder and harder to keep up with. To keep the facade going. 

"Clean that wound before dinner, aye?" Harry decides to resort to changing the subject, no longer intrigued with the conversation. No longer wanting to think on the boy and the complexity of it all. Although, it seems so simple when he is with him. 

"Aye" Zayn nods, Harry nodding back before he's exiting the cabin, closing the door behind him. 

Harry settles over to his mirror, staring at himself and pulling the boys locket from his coat pocket. "Pathetic" The captain sighs out, clasping it around his neck and hiding it under his clothing so no one knows it is there, but himself. 

He shakes his head, deciding to clear his mind set of the boy. The number on thing on his mind now is the raid. And oh is he excited for a good one. 

~~

Louis is kicking pebbles on the ground as Cara is rambling on and on about god knows what at this point. Louis absolutely adores his friend, but damn can that girl talk and talk and talk about anything. His stomach is currently doing flips and twists from all his nerves. Nervous to see his family again, to see his father, nervous for the pirate raid. Nervous for the casualties the raid will cause. Nervous for Harry. 

To most it is absolutely bonkers that he even cares for such a man. To most Harry is a brutal, murderous and vile pirate. To most he's as bad as Lucifer himself. To most holding even an ounce of love for such a man is completely destructive. And yeah, maybe it is. But to Louis. 

To Louis the only thing that makes sense of this whole situation is Harry. As odd and strange as that sounds. Harry makes complete sense to him. Yet also none at all. 

"Still pondering on him?" Cara breaks Louis out of his thoughts for what feels like the millionth time in these past months. Louis shrugs a bit, shoving his hands in his front pockets and squinting at the gravel road ahead of them. They should be reaching Lanchester soon. He remembers the path like the back of his hand. 

"Do you believe he'll be safe...I mean, do you think he would..." Louis trails off, not wanting his mind to go to such dark places. It feels like losing Harry would sting much worse than losing anybody else, as crazy as that sounds. 

Cara snorts, shaking her head a bit in disbelief, "Louis, he is the most feared pirate of the seven seas. Quite skillful with his sword, as you know.." She giggles, bumping their shoulders together. "Should fear more for your towns men honestly" She finishes, skipping a bit ahead of Louis now as if she knows where she's heading. 

Louis hums, chewing on his bottom lip, "The towns men never feared for me..." Louis begins to go on a tangent then, "Never cared for me much. I am positive they all knew about my 'homosexual tendencies' " Louis says, putting air quotes around those words, "Even before I had left...the rumor mill in such towns is quite scandalous if I do say so myself" He hums out, as cara slows back down to walk besides him. 

"Are ye not scared?" She questions, grabbing the smaller boys hand and intertwining their fingers in a comforting way, "To go back to the town that's always treated ye poorly?" 

Scared is a vast understatement Louis thinks. He is absolutely petrified. The scariest part is of course his father though. The towns people can't touch him really. 

"Terrified" Louis decides to answer, getting a big hand squeeze from Cara after that. 

The rest of the walk is fairly silent. Some birds chirping and wind gusting. The rocks and pebbles underneath their feet being kicked around. Some breaking of branches in the forest that surrounds their pathway. Cara never lets go of his hand the rest of the way. Louis appreciates that more than she could ever know. 

A few hours in they reach the town. Houses and cafes, shops and taverns littering the streets. Oblivious towns people roaming as if they are not about to become victim to a pirates raid. Louis almost feels guilty that he is the only one who knows. They all looks so happy and comfy in their wealthy lives. Never fearing starvation, rarely fearing disease, and being comfortable with their lives. The little experience Louis has come across the past few months has been eye opening. He grew up in one of the most sheltered towns in Europe. Sometimes he wishes he never left. 

Until he sees his father at the steps of their home. 

That's when he no longer feels Cara's fingers intertwined with his, even though it's when he needs it the most. She travels close behind him as he walks the steps up to what feels like his impending doom. It feels like his father had known he was coming home, standing there all tall and ready, guarded with a blank face. Louis can see his siblings peeking through the windows, the two younger ones. Penelope and Mary. They look so excited to see him, so naive to everything that has happened since the last time they saw each other. No sight of Charolette or his mother. 

His father clears his throat as they stand face to face with one another. His hair has seemed to grey more and his belly has fattened. He is no tall man under any circumstance, yet it feels like he towers over Louis. Power is a terrifying feel. 

"You have no business coming back here." His father starts, Louis already wanting to run away and cry. But he doesn't. He straightens up his back and attempts to make himself look taller. "The shame and humiliation you have brought to my family is-"  

"Inexcusable, horrendous, heartbreaking..." Louis interrupts, knowing damn well he should not but he doesn't know how much time they have. "Father, I wish to not be here as much as you wish me to not be here, but I have came with detrimental news. For you, and for the town" He can hear Cara shifting uncomfortably behind him. It's been so long since he's been home he's almost forgot how much it has always felt like he never belonged. Never belonged in place run by such small minded people. 

The man who smelled of boos and cigars shifted ever so slightly on his feet, taking a small step closer and glancing behind Louis at Cara. "So detrimental you have brought such filth into my town?" He sneers before looking back to Louis. 

Cara scoffs behind Louis, whispering under her breath, "How original" quietly enough so only Louis can hear it. He can't help but twitch to smile, holding it back in front of his father though. 

"Cara is a friend of mine, she travels with me." Louis decides to address, taking a small step back and folding his hands in front of me. "Father, my news puts the entire town, including our family at risk" He begins, only to be quickly cut off by his father this time. 

"My family." He hums out, tilting his head in a taunting way. "You decided not too long ago you no longer apart of this family." 

Every ounce of love for his father is long gone. There will always be some parts of him that cares for his well being, as much as he hates it, but he no longer loves him. And he believes his father has never truly loved him either. 

"You decided on my behalf" Louis shoots back, both of their eyes now narrowing on one another. He has tried to keep his composure but he has so much animosity towards this man it all feels so much. "If I had a choice I would have stayed and lay with every homosexual in this city just to spite you" Louis slips and in the instant his father would have swung at him, if the door didn't swing open first. 

The next thing Louis feels instead of fists is two little girls clinging to each of his legs. He glances down and immediately breaks a huge smile as two big blue eyes stare up at him. "Achoo!" Mary giggles, hugging tighter onto his leg. "Hello there little darling" He smiles brightly, watching as his father opens the door and walks in, gesturing them to follow him. Louis rolls his eyes and picks Mary up, bouncing her on his hip and and kissing all over her face to hear her giggles. Penelope whines to get carried as well, but Louis has Cara lift her up instead. 

After his father puts the two girls in their play room they all meet in his den, sitting on the imported leather seats as he pours himself some whiskey, attempting to be polite and offering some to Louis and Cara. "I prefer rum" Louis denies, crossing his legs and looking away from his father, knowing that comment would anger him. He finally settles in his chair at his desk across from the two, placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose and making eye contact. 

The silence in the room is thick and full of tension. Louis feels like he could suffocate in it, so he breaks it. "A pirate raid is headed towards Lanchester" He bluntly states, uncrossing his legs and sitting a bit forward as Cara downs her whiskey like it's nothing. "Tomorrow, that was their date of the raid. Judging by the recent storms I believe we have more time to-" 

"How did you come across information like this?" His father interrupts again, giving Louis a quizzical look, an almost knowing look. 

He can feel his palms and temple begin to sweat under his stair. If he tells his father the truth, he's as good as dead in his eyes. Just like the vile pirates to him. Louis' lips fall open and close, searching for a response. Cara beats him to it. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, it's my job" She hums out, raising her eyebrows at the man, his face growing with disgust. "Believe you people call us filthy whores" She laughs out, kicking her feet up on the table in front of us. 

"So I am to believe a whore and a homosexual? Do you take me as a fool Louis?" His father spits out, keeping his eyes narrowed at Cara as she continues. 

"Ye know, ye'r face seems to be familiar, ye sure we've never met in my..line of work before?" Cara pushes, my fathers anger visibly boiling up. "Once had me a man who brought his wife...ye remind me of 'em...was one of me favorites. Wonderful women his wife was, very...vocal" Cara picks at her nails my father pushing his chair outs standing up and slamming his fists on his desk. 

"Enough of this nonsense" The man yells, face beat red and spit leaping out of his mouth from anger. "You are in a house of god, do you take this as a joke kid?" His eyes move to Louis who is now standing up as well.

Every ounce of his body wants to grab Cara and leave. Let him die in this city. Let the pirates take him. Almost on cue the door creaks open and there's footsteps creeping over to the den. Two women come into vision, both in beautiful gowns, holding bags of bread and other food in their baskets. 

"Charles dear, what is all this yelling-" Louis' mothers words stop dead in her tracks, as does she, once she spots the boy. Her eyes traveling from my father, Cara, then back to her son. Louis' sister Charolette stands beside her, trying to physically contain her excitement from seeing her brother. Charolette and Louis have always been so close. Louis clears his throat, adverting his eyes from his mother and sister back to his father. "It will no longer be a house of anything if you continue to dismiss the seriousness of the situation" He says, voice shaking from all the conflicting emotions in his brain. 

Louis' father opens his mouth to speak, but Charolette interrupts. "Louis..." She breaths out, making her entrance into the den and walking over to her brother. He can see the tears brimming her eyelids and catching onto the lashes, her smile big and lips quivering. "You...You look quite older" She giggles out, breathlessly, not sure of what to even say to her big brother. 

Louis feels the warmth feeling come back to him. The home feeling. It's been months, but it feels like years. He smiles brightly at her, taking a small step closer. "As do you...my gosh, when did you become a...a women?" Louis gasps dramatically causing her to cackle and rush into giving him a big bear hug. The embrace could also forever and Louis would be absolutely content with that. He gives his sister a big squeeze before letting go, his mother now walking into the den. She sets down her basket and smooths out her dress as she makes her way over to her son. They stand staring at one another for a few beats, Louis not able to hold his tears in any longer. So much love in their eyes, regret in his mothers and regret in his as well. She reaches up and goes to brush away a few of his tears before the silence breaks. 

"Do not dare touch that disease Juliet" Charles spits, moving over to his bar and pouring more whiskey. 

Juliet drops her hand, letting out a soft sight and shaking her head in disbelief, glancing over at Charles. "He is our son Charles. Why must you be so harsh to the boy?" She questions, which occurs to everyone she should not do. That was a big rule in the house, to never question father. 

"Go on then, and cook the dinner women" Charles spits, moving back behind his desk and taking a seat. 

Juliet sighs again, sending Louis a small smile before rushing herself and Charolette into the kitchen to get dinner prepared. Louis sits back down, staring over at his father who seems to be writing something down on a parchment paper. 

"We will call out an emergency evacuation of the town at dawn. Women and children will be moved to Cherry Hill, few towns over. The men of the town will gather anything they have and will fight back. No scum of the earth pirates will ruin me or my town" He spits, looking up from his paper and over at Louis. "Is that all the information you wish to share?" He asks, finally taking the situation at hand seriously. 

Louis shifts a bit in his seat, clearing his throat, "Will I be staying here?" Louis asks bluntly, watching his fathers face turn to even more disappointment. 

"May as well go with the women. More of them than you are a man" 

For most that sentence would hurt them, maybe even cause tears. It just angers Louis. Not much of what his father says can do anymore damage than It already has done. "I will be staying" is what ends their conversation. 

The dinner that night is awkward to say the least. As lovely as Cara is, she tends to put her foot in her mouth during her crazy stories she decided to share. Father is of course disgusted, mother displease, Charolette on the other hand is intrigued, amused at how blunt a women can be. Charolette met someone at her ball the other month. Told Louis he's a real charmer, and doesn't get too handsy with her when they're alone. Louis then told her he'd cut off his balls if he ever hurt his sister. After dinner his mother insisted Cara take a guest room, despite the fact that there would be no way either of the two would lay together. Louis didn't argue though. Charolette snuck into his room in the middle of the night, speaking for a few hours about nonsense. Louis tries his best to stay away from what he's been doing these past few months, but Charolette has a way of getting even the deepest secrets out of him. 

"Wow, my brother has not only been aboard a pirate ship, but laid with a one of them!" She squeals, causing Louis to roll his eyes at his overly curious sister. "A captain...wow, and all I've done was dance at balls and have a boy grope me bum during the waltz!" She sighs out dramatically, laying back in her brothers bad. Louis chuckles, laying down beside her and staring up at his ceiling. 

Charlotte turns on her side, propping herself up to look down at Louis. "Do you fond over him?" She asks, interest glinting her eyes, "The pirate I mean, do you dream about him?" Louis furrows his eyebrows, looking up at his sisters as he thinks of her words. Given, he has never actually dreamed of the pirate. Day dreamed, that's a whole different thing. Louis swallowed, nodding his head slowly. "At first I found him vile...I have always seen pirates as scum, awful beings." Louis swallows, looking back up at the ceiling and closing his eyes. "Suppose as much as I despise father, I always believed him." Louis shrugs, mind slowly drifting to Harry. Somehow his mind hadn't been so occupied with the pirate til now. He wonders what he is doing right now. Probably making someone walk the plank, or steering his ship, maybe drinking rum with his crew. He begins to wonder if maybe the pirate is thinking about him too. Maybe they think of each other an awful lot. Louis hopes he does. 

"So pirates are not vile? They don't murder or steal from people?" Charlotte questions, causing Louis to laugh and re open his eyes, glancing over at her. 

He shakes his head, sitting up a bit. "Oh no, they do still murder and steal. Quite a lot actually" Louis hums, sucking on his bottom lip. "Most steal from the wealthy...almost as if they have a moral pirate code" He giggles, Charolette's smile widening. 

"Your pirate...do you miss him Louis?" 

Charolette is very good at being blunt when she wants to me. Never in front of other people though, just Louis. She is also very good at knowing how Louis feels, without even asking. But she does ask, and he can't help but answer her. 

"Yes" He answers honestly with a small nod, pushing her to ask the next question. 

"You love him.." She states, tilting her head to the side as if she' scanning her brothers mind. "Do you not?" 

Louis has admitted that to himself a few times. It has become a lot easier admitting things to himself lately. But aloud, to his sister, it all seems a bit more real saying things out loud. He looks down at the bed, his eyes beginning to brink with tears. There is no real reason to cry, sometimes he just holds it all in to much then it all comes out at once. "I do.." He breaths out, his sister sliding her hand over top his own and giving it a squeeze. 

"Well, I find that perfectly fine." She states, "Despite what father or mother believe, I believe if you find a way to love someone it is...it is just beautiful. Any kind of love is." Her words make Louis laugh softly, sniffling away his tears as he looks back up at her with a soft smile. 

"It is very easy to love someone Charolette..." He takes her hand in his own, squeezing back, "To be with someone, that is where it becomes a bit more difficult." He hums out, leaning in and giving her cheek a small kiss. 

Charolette snorts at that, rolling her eyes, "When did you become such a philosopher?" The two get into a fit of giggles for a few moments before Charolette ends up leaving and going to bed. As does Louis. 

The next morning is when Louis' father sends the emergency evacuation throughout the town. Horse buggies with wagons attached to them are scattered around the city, gathering women and children and heading to Cherry Hill, the safest place away from the raid. Louis gives both Cara and Charolette a big bear hug before they pile into their wagon. 

Juliet walks over to Louis, her eyes brimmed with tears and a soft smile placing her thin lips. "Be safe Louis..." She leans in and gives her son a very light embrace, holding back her tears, "Be safe please" She whisper before letting go and joining his siblings and Cara in the wagon. 

Louis knows what she wanted to say was she loves him. He knows she does love. It must be hard, to grow up being taught these strict values and morals and never being able to question them. Change will not be fast with his mother, may not ever come, and that is okay. He is content with that, because he knows in his heart she loves him, even if she doesn't fully understand him. 

"We will be staying in my den until the raid is over, here." Charles hands Louis a pistol, placing it against his chest. "If one of those disgusting demons enters my home, pull the trigger." He warns before retreating back into the house. 

Louis takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he clutches the pistol in his hands. His mind drifts to Harry and he begins to sob. 

~~

Harry watches as the sun begins to set, the buildings of Lanchester scattered throughout in the near distance. He can almost taste the loot, taste the blood, the adrenaline of a raid is starting to kick in. He is well aware that there are other ways to get adrenaline rushes, but fighting and raiding is his favorite. This is one of the reasons he became a pirate. As sadistic as it is, he finds it exhilarating. The majority of his crew is scattered on the decks, throwing back rum in a celebrating way as if they've already raided the place. Sometimes Harry finds the stereotypes of all pirates drinking way too much rum to get a bit old, but then as he looks around and watches his crew; he understands it.  

"Aye Cap'n ! Do ye see her, wow what a beauty! Can't wait to get myself inside of her!" Niall cackles as he stumbles closer to the pirate, shoving a cup of rum into the captains hands. Harry can't help but let out a breathy laugh through his nose, shaking his head in amusement from the suggestive words Niall decided to use to describe a city. "Bet they got solid gold coins aye? Probably eat it for breakfast!" 

In any other circumstance, Harry would be getting irritated with Nialls overbearing personality. But nothing is going to ruin his raid high. Nothing. "Aye" Harry nods, chugging down the rum that fills his cup and turning to face the deck. He quickly grabs Nialls cup out of his hands and throws it down. "If I catch ye drinking anymore ye'll be mopping the decks, savvy?" The captain gives him a warning look and Niall sighs, nodding his head. "Aye aye cap'n" He salutes and Harry shakes his head once more before walking over to the top of the deck, where Zayn and Liam are, Liam steering the ship. Harry gives Pirate Payne, and Malik a nod, leaning against the railing. 

"Captain," Liam nods, glancing over at Harry, "Should be docking in the next hour" He informs him with a wide smile. His entire crew is always genuinely happy when there's a raid. Being a pirate means nothing without finding the loots. Harry sees this raid, Lanchester, as their practice one. Practice for Elbonia. Practice for the big loot that will make them not only the richest pirate crew in the seven seas, but also the most powerful. 

"Think Cap'n will get more kills than me Li?" Pirate Malik asks, clearly drunk judging by his nickname for Liam. Liam stays silent. Smart of him, Harry thinks. 

"Looking for a bet, boy?" Harry raises his eyebrows at the younger pirate, a playful and challenging smirk forming both pirates lips. There has never been a raid where Harry and Zayn weren't in competition. It's just simply apart of their nature. 

"I can do 30" Zayn propositions with a raise of an eyebrow. 

"45" Harry counters, sipping at his new cup of rum that one of the lower positioned pirate came and gave to him. 

"50" 

"55" Harry ups it more, his lips nearly splitting in half from how wide his smirks formed. 

"55..." Zayn hums, "Any less, ye owe me 55 shillings" Zayn declares. 

Both pirates nod, shaking on that. 

Harry could easily do more. Could kill up to 100 people if he truly wanted to. But if he said that, there's no fun in their little game. 

As the ship inches closer and closer to the city, Harry grows even more excited. Exactly as he had thought. There are plenty of towns people gathered together to defend a city that's built on nothing but greed and wealth. Harry is more than happy to destroy them. He steps up onto his podium area, gaining the attention of the crew above deck. They all start cheering, screaming and throwing their rum everywhere. Harry can't help but thrive in the praise, wide smile and laugh cackling through the air. "Alright alright...Let's not use too much of our energy now..." Harry manages to quiet it down for a moment, "We'll need it for the raid!" Everyone cheers again, lifting their cups up in the air. "We're going to walk right in, swords drawn, daggers in hand, pistols shooting through the air!" 

"Aye Captain!" 

"Fuck the clergy, Fuck the politicians!" 

"Aye aye Cap'n!" 

"And we are going to take what is ours. Take everything and anything we want. Not one, not a single one of you's is coming out empty handed!" More cheers and chanting ignites the ship. Harry laughing wildly, Zayn by his side. "Make those Jollocks shiver with fear, show them what they really are. A bunch of meaters!" 

"Cut the fat men down to size!" Someone cheers louder. 

An array of "aye aye's" chanting through the air, the air growing thick as the ship inches closer to shore. Harry turns his head, smile wide and blood pumping through his body. His heart beating excessively and his entire body filling with excitement. 

"Land ho!" Harry exclaims, jumping down from his podium and moving to the front of the ship. "Fire the canons!" He calls out and without another minute passing two big cannons burst through the air, hitting the front area of the city and destroying a few buildings. Liam quickly turns the wheel, getting as close as possible to the edge of the grass as he can. Lanchester has no docks to anchor down in. Harry watches as a few of the crew throw the anchor over and the ship comes to a halt. For a few moments it's a little chaotic as members slowly drop the extra life boats at the side before everyones pilling in and rowing. The few crew who couldn't fit in the boats jump down and start swimming to the land. 

Harry glances over at Zayn, nothing sharing a knowing look of excitement before their smaller life boat stops and they're jumping out, running through the woods and into the town. The towns people are mostly weaponed pistols, making it much harder to get them. But Harrys crew are incredibly skillful with their weapons. That is why they are the most terrifying. 

The adrenaline rush kicks in as Harry reaches the town, sword in his right hand and pistol in his left. He starts by swinging his swords down to their legs, causing the men to lose balance and tumble over. Then he aims his pistol and blows a hole through their heads, blood seeping through the gold washed grass underneath the. The first few times Harry killed someone it got to him. He would have nightmares about the faces, the blood, the violence of it all. But after a few years he got desensitized to it all. You have to be brutal to be a pirate. You can not be weak. No mercy. 

"Twenty eight !" Harry calls out over the noise a chaos to his second in command Zayn, who laughs back at him, shaking in his head as he stabs his dagger through some mans throat. "Twenty nine!" Zayn calls back and Harry curses under his breath, grabbing a man who he sees trying to run and hid and slicing his neck open with his dagger. 

The rest of the raid he nearly blacks out from everything. All the kills, the blood, the screaming and absolute chaos. He could bath in at all, but sometimes it's so much he just blacks out while doing it. He finds himself stabbing his dagger through a mans eye when he comes back to himself. The thick red blood is spraying out onto Harry's jaw, dripping down the mans lips before he removes his dagger and lets the body fall to the floor. "Fifty four" He whispers to himself before standing up and heading towards the biggest house in the city. He knows who it belongs to and that's when everything starts to hit him at once. His anger towards Charles Tomlinson. Not only is he a greedy and slimy politician, but he's also an absolute shit show as a father. Harry stops in place, mind racing back to those blue eyes. Louis. Is he in that house? He had made him promise he would go in hiding with the women and children. He can not be in there. If he is he'll witness Harry like this. Witness his brutality. Witness whom he truly is. A Pirate. A merciless, brutal, vile pirate. Harry starts walking again once his second in command catches up to him. 

"Any damage?" Zayn asks, giving his captain a once over. There is a lot of blood covering Harry. Most not his own, some his own. 

"Some bastard got my in the shoulder, had to stop a blade from hitting me with my hand...Nothing too bad." Harry answers, glancing over at his friend, eyeing him up and down. "You?" 

Zayn laughs, a smirk playing his lips, "Looks like I'm a better pirate than you" He challenges and Harry just rolls his eyes, both mens feet speeding up as they reach the house. 

The chaos behind them of fires and blood and screaming seaming to drain away as they step inside. "Where is this fat fuck" Zayn hisses, barely any candle light visible. Raids during dusk hours are the best raids. They rarely ever see them coming. 

Zayn goes down one hallway while harry ends up going down another. He kicks each door open, pistol and dagger in hand. He glances around the surrounding areas, a painting catching his eyes. He squints, glancing up at it. Perfect and clean cut family portrait. Louis is just as beautiful as his sister. He notices Louis not appearing in the portrait and his blood begins to boil as he aim his pistol at the point, blowing through the fathers head. "Ugly bastard" He scoffs to himself and continues to walk, jumping back once he hears a gun shot. Zayn doesn't carry a pistol. He quickly starts running, catching the pirate laying down in a hallway, bleeding out. 

"Fuck....where, where did he shoot?" Harry hurries beside his friend, crouching and giving him a once over. "My fucking leg, fat piece of shit fucking shot me. Fucker!" he screams as Harry rips the fabric of his trousers, tearing some off and wrapping it tightly around Zayn thigh. He'll be fine, no arteries were hit, looks like it went straight thought, Harry thinks. 

"Just a scratch. Still the better pirate huh?" He winks smugly before standing back up and drawing his pistol, quickly charging into the room, shooting the mans leg before he can shoot him. He watches as the grey man curses and tumbles over to the floor, a river of curses and name being thrown at Harry who just rolls his eyes. He quickly draws his sword and walks up to the man on the floor, pointing the tip of it at his neck. 

The captain kicks the mans pistol out of the way, raising his eyebrows, "Ye'r coins, where are they?" Harry spits, pressing the tip of the sword into the skin ever so lightly. 

"T...top drawer!" The fat man spits out, "Filthy fucking pirate" He of course has to add. Harry again just rolls his eyes, making his way to his desk. 

For a man who has lied his whole life, there they are, the bags of shillings sitting right there in the top drawer. "Christ" Harry breaths out as he lifts the bags up, dropping them on the desk and smiling from the treasure. He looks up and is about to shove his sword into the fat mans throat when...blue. 

Harrys eyes catch Louis's and for a split second both their world feel as though they are crashing down on top of them. He isn't suppose to be here, he promised he would go into hiding, Harry thinks. Oh god, he's crying. Sobbing. Is he crying because of me? Harry wonders. It would make sense. Louis just watched Harry shoot and then come close to killing his father. 

"Shoot him, what are you doing shoot him!" Harry breaks out of his daze once he hears the man under his sword screaming. That's when he notices the gun Louis is shakily holding in his hand. The gun is not pointing at anyone, but he is holding it. That doesn't look right in an angels hands. Harry doesn't like this. He quickly withdraws his sword and slides it back into his holster. He takes a few steps away from the man and towards Louis, his feet moving before his mind can even catch up. He goes to speak, without even knowing what to say, but then he hears a sword going through skin and quickly looks down at the man, then back up at...Zayn. His blade easily rips through the mans through then comes back out, blood gusting from every hole in the mans face. Louis' fathers face. He's dead. 

"Pirates show now mercy" Zayn breaths out, glancing over at Harry with narrow eyes, then sending Louis a death glare before he limps out of the room. 

Harry turns back to Louis, seeing the tears rushing down the boys beautiful face. Fuck. Finally after all these years of murder and chaos, Harry feels a small sting of regret in his stomach. Not regret for taking what he wants. Regret for being apart of his angels sorrow. Harry has never once questioned being a pirate, it is who he is, who he was meant to be. He does question certain aspects of the life now. "Louis..." Harry breaths out, the boy finally adverting his eyes from his fathers body to Harrys green ones. 

Louis has never once in his life dealt with so many emotions at once. He just witnessed his fathers death. He hates his father, hates him. Why does he feel sad about his death? If it were the other way around not one tear would fall from his fathers face. Louis swallows the lump in his throat as he makes eye contact with green. Harry...oh. "Are...are you hurt?" Louis manages out, seeing all the blood that covers the pirate. He knows most is not his own, but the amount worries the boy. He takes a step closer, dropping the gun that was in his hands. 

Harrys eyebrows furrow and he lets out a bewildered laugh, rushing over to his boy now and shaking his head in amusement almost. How can someone be so fragile and strong all at once? He never fails to shock Harry. "Louis I...I am so sorry I..." Harry has no idea what to say. The first time in a while he doesn't know how to act. He quickly reaches up and cups the boys cheeks, eyeing over his body to make sure he isn't hurt in any way. "I did not wish to cause you sorrow I.." Harry swallows thickly, not use to apologizing for these kinds of things. He has apologized, made mistakes of course. But never has apologized for being a pirate. 

Louis furrows his eyebrows and looks up at the man, confused by the apology. Louis knew this raid was going to happen, he knew Harry was a pirate. He knew he was after his father, knew it would end something like this. Sometimes we can't chose who we are, or when we do chose who we are, we cannot stop it. "No...you don't cause me sorrow Harry." Louis breaths out, stepping closer into the space between the two. "I-I missed you" He manages to blurt out at probably one of the most inappropriate times. 

Harry smiles down at the boy, still bewildered by his words. He's telling him he missed him after just witnessing his fathers death? What a strange angel he is. "As did I." Harry hums out and leans in, pressing a small kiss to the boys forehead before dropping his hands and taking a step back. He notices the blood on the boys cheek and then glances down at his split open hand. Must have forgotten about that amongst everything else. 

"You..you are hurt" Louis gasps, eyes blown wide and lips parted open and god does Harry mind really have to go to such obscene thoughts just by staring at his lips? Louis will be the death of him. Harry chuckles, shaking his head a bit. "Just a wee scratch." He brushes it off but Louis shakes his head and grabs the not wounded hand, dragging the pirate out of the den and into the kitchen. 

"Sit" Louis orders, walking over to the cabinets and searching through them to find some alcohol and bandages. 

Louis must be viewed as clinically insane now. His fathers dead, his lover almost killed him, and now he's frantically looking for things to take care of the pirate. Absolutely bonkers he is. He gathers all the items into his arms and stumbles over to the counter where Harry is sitting on one of the chairs. Louis hops up onto the one beside him and drops all the items on the counter top. "Do you have anymore cuts?" Louis asks, looking up at an in awe Harry. 

Harrys mind is all blurry right now. His adrenaline high has fallen drastically and all he wants to do is hold the boy until his arms fall off. "Me shoulder, some bastard shot me...bullet went straight through though" Harry shrugged as if it was a scrape on the knee. 

"Oh.." Louis's lips gaped open. What a strange pirate. "Well take...take that shirt off then. I uh...I know how to stitch. I mean, clothing yes but, how hard can it be?" Louis hummed out, opening a drawer and taking out a needle and thread. Harry let out a low grumble, snatching the bottle of alcohol and taking a swig, making a face of disgust. Louis giggled at the action, shaking his head from the pirate. "We use that to clean the wound...not to get drunk" He tsk out, reaching forward and starting to unbutton the pirates blouse. 

Harry lets him, watching how dainty and soft the boys fingers work. After raids the pirate usually cleans his own wounds, worse case scenario he has to see some type of doctor. Never lets anyone else take care of him. No one but Louis. "You broke our promise" Harry speaks up, shrugging the shirt off his shoulders and hitting the ground. Louis gives him a look of confusion as the boy pours some alcohol onto a cloth and starts lightly dabbing it over the shoulder wound. Harry winces at the sting, dropping his hand over top of Louis's that's on the cloth and squeezing it. "Ye were suppose to be hiding with the women and children...Not here." He explained further, making eye contact with those haunting blues. 

"Oh" Louis hums, as if he almost forgot about that promise. Harry is far from mad, he just would prefer Louis didn't witness the raid himself. He wants to shield him from all of the chaos. "Well, there was an issue with that you see..." Louis clears his throat, dropping his hand and setting the cloth down. "If I had not stayed, You would have left...who would clean all your wounds?" Louis shrugs, getting his thread and needle ready. "No one on that ship knows how to sew I can tell you that is a fact," Louis examples further, going on a small ramble to hide the blush forming his cheeks. "You would be bleeding out if I were not here to help it. So yes, I may have broken a promise, but I-" Louis's words are cut off by a pair of lips. Oh. 

Harry lifts the boys head with his chin, smashing his lips to Louis' because god he talks so much and the best way to shut him up is..well. Harry hasn't felt those lips in a month, can not blame a man for trying. Louis all but melts into the kiss, immediately kissing back. Passion ignites it. Their lips move as if there wasn't any time that has passed between them. Louis knew he missed Harry, but dare he say he may even missed kissing Harry much more. 

 

 

 

 

_"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair._

_Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets._   
_Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day_   
_I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._   
  
_I hunger for your sleek laugh,_   
_your hands the color of a savage harvest,_   
_hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,_   
_I want to eat your skin like a whole almond._   
  
_I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,_   
_the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,_   
_I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,_   
  
_and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,_   
_hunting for you, for your hot heart,_   
_like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue."_

_~Pablo Neruda_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month Ya'll !!   
> Sorry this chapter took a while to come out. I had to take some time off of writing for personal reasons. I just can't put out work that I'm not 100% passionate about writing.   
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter though. I've never written any type of action/battle sequences so that was really interesting !! I apologize if it wasn't that good, I don't really like to write violence that is why I stick with the romance genre lol Really really excited to start writing the next part for a number of reasons. How is there only two parts left ?? Madness luv 
> 
> I can't promise but I'm hoping to be finished with this fic by the end of June/beginning of July. Then I hope to start up The Mark again and possibly work on more fics soon :) 
> 
> Did you guys like the "battle"?? thoughts on Zayn and Harrys relationship?? Zayn in general? thoughts on Louis' family?? Predictions for the ending or next chapter?? Overall thoughts on this chapter or the fic in general ?? Let me know !! 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated, as well as kind constructive criticism :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking through with me !! xx


End file.
